RWBY: Black Roses (Español)
by El Cuentista
Summary: Curse, un chico fauno mitad lobo va a la academia de Beacon bajo las ordenes del mismisimo Director Ozpin. Pero este año conocera a una chica que le recordara los errores de su pasado mientras la oscuridad esta siempre al acecho. ¿La luz de la humanidad disipara la oscuridad? ¿O el poder de las tinieblas lo cubrira todo?
1. Prologo

La Gran Guerra... Nombre que se recuerda con mucho pesar debido a las muertes y pérdidas que se habían generado en esos largos 10 años de batallas entre los 4 reinos de Remnant. En aquellos tiempos Mistral, una de las grandes potencias de la época siempre era solicitado por su gran cantidad de recursos en donde escatimaban los enemigos de la oscuridad. No era extraño pensar que Mistral había logrado crecer en territorio en todo Anima en tan poco tiempo. Gracias a que un impredecible aliado lo había ayudado a cumplir dicho objetivo. Mantle el reino del norte era muy conocido por sus innovaciones tecnológicas; Naves, producción de recursos y por supuesto... Armas.

Ambos reinos habían formado una alianza, Mistral le proporciona recursos que le era imposible de conseguir en el reino helado, mientras que Mantle le vendía tecnologías que Mistral jamas hubiera imaginado tener en más de una década. Además de apoyo durante la colonización en Anima. Todo iba bien hasta este punto, pero como todo reino ambicioso en crecimiento, siempre al final se quiere obtener más y más.

Después de un tiempo, Mistral había movido sus fuerzas hacia el oeste en busca de nuevas tierras para seguir explotando aún más recursos. Sin embargo, jamás esperaron que justo al lado de ellos habría otro reino que dominaba aquellas tierras. Vale, un reino que apenas comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, había visto la llegada del reino de Mistral a sus puertas con la clara intensión de querer tomar sus tierras. Y a pesar de las súplicas de sus ciudadanos y amigos. El Rey de Vale hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar un conflicto armado con el reino vecino. Pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo del Rey por detener las revueltas entre las colonias de Mistral y Vale, sin que nadie supiera cómo pasó, había surgido una de las primeras batallas que conformarian a la Gran Guerra...

Mantle por supuesto respondió rápidamente a apoyar a Mistral en combate contra Vale en innumerables batallas que arrasaban con una gran cantidad de villas y personas, tanto causado por la guerra como por las invasiones de los Grimm que lógicamente reaccionaban a las emociones negativas de la guerra.

Hasta este punto, Vacuo había hecho todo lo que tenía en su poder para intentar mantenerse al margen de la situación. Inevitablemente tarde o temprano iba a tener que unirse a algún bando. Mantle y Mistral varios años atrás había establecido un pequeño territorio en Vacuo con la promesa de que ellos se irían siempre y cuando no intervinieran con sus asuntos. A pesar de eso, las conversaciones entre los reinos había evolucionado de una forma que poco beneficiaria a Vacuo. Pasando de 'No te pongas de su lado' a 'Si estas con nosotros, te protegeremos'.

Lógicamente Vacuo pensó que si Vale caía ante la invasión de Mantle y Mistral, entonces no quedaría nadie para detenerlos a ambos en caso de que decidieran conquistar Vacuo. Entonces Vacuo enfrentó a ambos reinos que se alojaban en sus territorios obligándolos a retirarse para poder aliarse con Vale y así enfrentarse a los reinos de Mistral Y Mantle.

Y ahora que las cosas estaban en igual de condiciones, las batallas se habían vuelto cada vez más y más sangrientas a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Igualmente las emociones negativas se hacían cada vez más fuertes en todo el mundo atrayendo a más criaturas de la oscuridad. Mientras los mejores guerreros de todos los reinos peleaban en la guerra, las villas y ciudades quedaron desprotegidas de los ataques de los Grimm generando una gran cantidad de pérdidas. Pueblos que jamás fueron reclamados otra vez y comunidades que desaparecieron casi sin dejar marca de su legado.

A pesar de todo esto, Mantle y Mistral estaban preparando el ataque definitivo contra sus adversarios donde pondrían asegurar una importante ventaja. En la capital de Vacuo, el último lugar que aún quedaba para seguir suministrando recursos, estaba siendo fuertemente atacada por Mistral y Mantle quienes habían mandado todo el arsenal disponible que tenían en ese momento. Si ellos conseguían conquistar esas tierras, solo iba a ser cuestión de tiempo para que Vacuo y Vale perdieran lentamente sus fuerzas debido a la falta de recursos.

Y cuando en el último momento la Capital de Vacuo iba a ser arrasada, el mismo Rey de Vale en persona lideró su ejército flanqueando los ejercitos de Mistral y Mantle con una fuerza arrazadora. Una vez terminado el contraataque de Vale y con la sangre de sus enemigos empapados en la arena de batalla, una gran cantidad de criaturas de la oscuridad vinieron al campo a intentar quedarse con lo que quedaba de ejercito y ciudadanos... Teniendo lugar una de las batallas más sangrientas contra los Grimm que jamás haya existido.

Cuando la batalla terminó, los reinos de Mantle y Mistral se habían rendido de manera incondicional ante lo que ellos llamaban "El Rey Guerrero" quien a su lado estaban otras dos leyendas que trascendieron a través de los tiempos... "El Lobo" Un poderoso guerrero que segun rumores indicaban que era capaz de transformarse en una gran bestia causando destrosos en el campo de batalla. y "El Destello Azul", una habil cazadora que despedazaba a sus oponentes en un parpadeo junto con una gran estela que iluminaba su camino guiandola a la victoria contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Se rumorea que ambos guerreros tuvieron una vida prospera en alguna parte de Remnant

De esta forma La Gran Guerra había acabado. Los reinos estaban listos para ser sometidos bajo el mandato de Vale en todo el mundo. Sin embargo, El Rey Guerrero se opuso a aquella idea y propuso una en donde todos podían vivir en armonía como uno. El Rey de Vale reunió a los líderes de los otros reinos en una isla llamada Vytal para firmar un tratado de paz entre las naciones y así trabajar juntos para mejorar la prosperidad y el bienestar de sus ciudadanos. Territorios fueron redistribuidos, Ciudades reconstruidas y con la ultima orden del Rey de Vale el último rey que tendrían, fundó las academias de cazadores y dejó a sus más confiables seguidores a cargo de cada una de las escuelas de los reinos. Él le enseñaría al mundo a pelear siempre y cuando sea a favor nuestro. Y nunca más contra ellos mismos...


	2. Robo en la ciudad

Era una noche despejada en los cielos de Vale, los ciudadanos corrían despavoridos por las calles de la ciudad huyendo de unos sonidos de disparos y golpes contundentes que venían del otro lado de la manzana. A lo lejos, se podía apreciar a una chica con un vestido oscuro de toques rojizos carmesí que usaba una enorme guadaña de color rojo que usaba para pelear hábilmente contra unos sujetos de traje y lentes. Cerca de allí de una tienda de polvo salía un hombre de traje blanco, guantes negros de cabello naranja corto con un bombín negro con una franja roja y un cigarrillo. Portaba un bastón con el que jugaba al caminar cerca de los cuerpos de sus secuaces. Al mirar hacia abajo hizo notar una mueca de molestia al ver lo incompetente que eran en combate.

 **-Ustedes sí que valieron cada centavo, ciertamente...-** susurro con soberbia viendo como el último de sus ayudantes caía a sus pies abatido. Al levantar la vista vio a la chica responsable de sus problemas mientras clavaba su gran guadaña en el suelo en su dirección lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

 **-Alto ahí bribón-** Gritó la chica de cabello oscuro sin dejar de clavar la mirada en él con sus ojos plateados.

 **-Bueno caperucita-** Dijo el hombre trajeado **-Sin duda hemos tenido una velada muy memorable... enserio...-** mientras apuntaba a la chica con su bastón, revelando que en la punta había un cañón **-Pero aunque me gustaría quedarme, aquí es donde nos separamos...-**

Entonces fue cuando de su bastón salió una gran bola de fuego que fue a la chica, rápidamente ella usó su propia guadaña como impulso para saltar y lograr esquivar rápida el ataque de su oponente. Cuando el humo se disipo, se percató de que su enemigo ya no estaba en las calles, rápidamente se volteo y se dio cuenta que estaba escapando subiendo unas escaleras de un edificio que estaba al otro lado de la manzana.

Mientras tanto en el edificio, el hombre de cabello naranja había llegado al tejado finalmente creyendo que había perdido a su captora, pero su alivio duró poco cuando se dio cuenta que la caperucita estaba nuevamente en su camino lista para pelear otra vez.

 **-¿Que acaso no entiendes que ya es la hora de dormir?-** preguntó el hombre de traje mientras disparaba desde su bastón nuevamente hacia los pies de la chica. En un instante una gran llamarada se había generado en el área en donde había atacado. Pero al mismo tiempo pudo ver un destello rojizo pasar cerca suyo y rápidamente al darse vuelta bloqueo el ataque con su bastón haciendo que solo sea empujado unos metros atrás. La chica había esquivado otra vez su ataque directo y pudo posicionarse en la retaguardia de su enemigo.

 **-Uh... Que persistente...-** entonces a sus espaldas apareció un bullhead cerca del tejado, sin pensarlo mucho se dio la vuelta para intentar subirse en él pero al escuchar un particular sonido metálico volteo su vista en dirección a la chica y vio como había clavado su guadaña al suelo y comenzó a disparar con esta hacia su posición. El hombre tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían se movió a una cobertura poniéndose a salvo de las balas de alto impacto

 **-Maldita mocosa molesta-** Susurró mientras veía que la violencia de los disparos aumentaba cada segundo. Sin embargo recordó algo que podría ayudarle, reviso en su bolsillo izquierdo sacando una cristal rojo. En su rostro se había formado una sonrisa siniestra.

Mientras tanto la chica había dejado de disparar para recargar su arma pero un cristal rojo había caído cerca de sus pies. Entonces de la cobertura salió su oponente y disparó con su bastón una bola de fuego que fue directo al cristal que estaba cerca de la muchacha causando un gran estruendo, sacudiendo el lugar y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo en el aire. El hombre de traje victorio irónicamente al ver que su plan había funcionado como esperaba. Satisfecho se subió al bullhead para finalmente irse Pero se percató que del polvo a medida que se disipaba, revelaba que había dos siluetas en ella.

Uno era la chica con la que hace unos momentos estaba combatiendo completamente ilesa , pero le molesto aun mas el hecho de que delante de ella estaba parada un mujer mayor rubia de ojos verdes. Vestía una camiseta blanca, una falda ajustada con medias oscuras y tacones. En su mano derecha traía una fusta con el cual había hecho un escudo para proteger de la explosión a la chica y al edificio en sí.

Rápidamente disparó otra bola de fuego con su bastón hacia sus enemigas, sin embargo la mujer mayor se puso en frente del disparo y con un leve movimiento de su fusta reflejo rápidamente el ataque directo de su enemigo hacia el Bullhead haciendo que pierda el equilibrio momentáneamente.

El hombre trajeado luchaba por intentar mantenerse de pie dentro de la nave. Realmente no esperaba tener tantos problemas para robar una tienda de polvo. Además aquella mujer que acaba de aparecer es bastante fuerte. Esa apariencia, esa técnica, no cabía duda... ella era una cazadora.

Cuando la nave finalmente dejó de sacudirse, fue a la cabina del piloto encontrándose con una mujer de cabello oscuro que traía un vestido rojo de bordes amarillos. - **Tenemos una cazadora-** Grito llamando la atención de la mujer. Ella rápidamente soltó el timón para dejárselo a él y se fue la cabina.

Mientras tanto en el tejado la cazadora y la chica veían como el Bullhead se sacudía en el aire. La cazadora realizó un rápido movimiento con su fusta desplegando un pequeño pero rápido proyectil morado que se dirigía en la parte superior del Bullhead. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, detonó en una cortina de nubes oscuras que se esparcieron a gran velocidad alrededor del Bullhead para luego en unos segundos comenzar una gran lluvia de estacas de hielo que atravesaban y perforaban el chasis de la nave con facilidad. Algunas de las estacas entró por la cabina del piloto en la que casi mata al hombre trajeado. Cuando la tormenta de estacas de hielo estaba empezando a ser más intensa, una onda expansiva naranja rodeo la nave deshaciendo la nube de tormenta.

Cerca de la puerta de la nave, se podía ver a una mujer que traía un vestido rojo con tacones negros. Lamentablemente la luz no alumbraba su rostro con claridad. Sin embargo los ojos de la mujer brillaban con gran intensidad a través de las sombras. La mujer de vestido disparó un proyectil anaranjado de sus manos hacia el tejado en donde estaba el dúo. La cazadora previendo el ataque preparó nuevamente su fusta para reflejarlo como lo había hecho con anterioridad. Sin embargo al tocar el proyectil se deshizo en una extraña sustancia esparciéndose por todo el suelo alrededor de ella. Entonces la mujer de vestido se le iluminaron los brazos mientras realizaba unos extraños movimientos y en un instante el suelo en donde estaba la cazadora en el tejado se empezó a brillar intensamente con un agudo sonido. La cazadora se dio cuenta del peligro y esquivo el ataque.

La chica mientras miraba su compañera pensó que debía ayudarla de algún modo, entonces de un solo movimiento cambió la forma de su guadaña en algo mucho más pequeño y compacto. A pesar de que su arma perdía la forma de guadaña esta seguía conservando aún sus funciones de rifle de alto impacto. Entonces apuntó a la nave y empezó a disparar a su oponente. A pesar de la rapidez de los disparos la mujer de misteriosa fácilmente los deshacía con solo usar la palma de su mano. La cazadora uso su fusta para disparar una gran cantidad de proyectiles morados que se dirigian al Bullhead. Entonces la mujer misteriosa disparó múltiples proyectiles anaranjados de sus manos denegando el ataque de su contrincante dejando nuevamente esa sustancia ahora alrededor de ellas. La cazadora vio las manchas en el suelo y se percató que iba a usar nuevamente aquella técnica. Así que miro a la chica y rápidamente la empujo lejos mientras el suelo comenzaba a brillar con intensidad otra vez terminando en una gran explosión.

La chica estupefacta en el suelo, miraba la profunda cortina de humo negro en donde había ocurrido la explosión, y al instante el ruido de las turbinas la alarmó haciendo que mire el cielo en donde el Bullhead pasaba sobre ella a gran velocidad huyendo de allí. Sin nada más que hacer, ella se levantó lentamente mientras veía a una silueta dentro del humo. Cuando el esta se disipó, la cazadora estaba parada de pie intacta fulminando con la mirada a la chica.

* * *

 **-¡Esto es completamente inaceptable! Lo que hiciste te pusieron a ti a otros en un grave peligro.-** Gritaba furiosa la mujer rubia de ojos verdes en una habitación donde una lámpara iluminaba únicamente el centro de la misma. Bajo esta misma luz, una chica de cabello oscuro estaba sentada frente a una mesa metálica con la cabeza baja evitando mirar a quien le regañaba. La mujer que daba vueltas alrededor de ella era nada más ni nada menos que Glynda Goodwitch. Una de las cazadoras más conocidas en la actualidad, es maestra en la academia de Beacon, una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de Cazadores que existen en el reino de Remnnat.

 **-¡Pero ellos empezaron!-** Protestó la chica sentada mirando a Glynda.

 **-Y ellos podrían haberlo terminado, espero que comprendas que tus acciones no serán tomadas a la ligera señorita...-** Dijo la mujer mientras sostenía una tablet holográfica en sus manos, mostrando como la menor peleaba con los delincuentes.

 **-¿Entonces que pretendía que hiciera? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ellos robaban todo ese polvo a su antojo?-** Contestó la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos sintiendose regañada por cosas que no tenian ningun sentido para ella. La mujer miró de reojo a la menor y pensó que era una inmadura cabeza hueca. Si no fuera por ella y sus "actos de heroísmo" no habría que pagar tantos daños a la propiedad pública.

 **-Si fuera por mi...-** Comenzó a hablar Glynda mientras caminaba cerca de ella **-te enviara a casa con una palmada en la espalda...-** Pero se detuvo frente a ella dándole la espalda, giró su cabeza mirándola a los ojos en donde una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. **-Y un golpe en la muñeca-** Entonces rápidamente golpeó la mesa con su fusta sorprendiendo a la menor haciendo que se siente derecha en su sitio mientras la miraba con miedo,pero al ver su reacción suspiro derrotada mientras retiraba la fusta de la mesa. **-Pero... hay alguien que quiere verte antes de eso...-** La mujer se retiró lentamente y de la oscuridad salió un hombre de tez blanca, alto con cabello del mismo color. tenía lentes y un traje de color oscuro con una bufanda verde. En una de sus manos traía un plato con galletas mientras que en la otra una taza de cafe.

 **-Ruby Rose...-** Mencionó aquel hombre mientras se acercaba a la mesa,dejó el plato frente de ella y apoyando sus brazos se inclinó levemente para intentar ver el rostro de la menor aun más de - **tienes... ojos interesantes...-** balbuceo mientras inspeccionaba con curiosidad sus ojos plateados.

 **-¿Ah..?-** Fue todo lo que salía de su boca ante el extraño comportamiento del hombre que estaba incómodamente cerca de ella. Aquel hombre noto el disgusto de la chica y se alejó de ella mientras tomaba la table de su compañera.

 **-Bueno, dime ¿En donde aprendiste a hacer todo esto?-** Pregunto mientras veía las imágenes de la tablet holográfica.

 **-En la Academia Signal-**

 **-¿Entonces ellos te enseñaron a usar una de las más peligrosas armas jamás diseñadas?-**

 **-Si, aunque fue solo un maestro en particular...-** Respondió Ruby mientras tomaba algunas galletas

 **-Es que ya he visto antes a alguien usar un arma similar en el pasado... Un viejo cuervo polvoriento...-** Comentaba el hombre mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a ella

 **-Ah~ ese es mi Tio Qrow-**

 **-¿Tu tío?-**

 **-Si, antes era... por decirlo de algún modo una buena para nada. Entonces vino mi tío y me puso bajo su ala desde entonces-** Contaba Ruby mientras colocaba aún más galletas dentro de su boca.

 **-Me di cuenta... y dime-** comentó él mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza. **-¿Por qué una niña tan bonita y joven como tu estaría dispuesta a... aprender en la escuela de Signal? Una escuela de guerreros-**

 **-Bueno yo...-** Respondió ella titubeando un poco **-Quiero ser una cazadora...-**

 **-¿Una cazadora? Es decir ¿Quieres cazar monstruos? ¿Grimms?-**

 **-Para proteger a los demas.-** Contestó ella mirándolo fijamente **-Vera, solo me quedan dos años para terminar mi entrenamiento en Signal, y después de eso pienso ir a Beacon para reforzar aún más mis habilidades. Mi hermana mayor ya está en camino hacia allá, entonces quiero intentar esforzarme al máximo para poder llegar donde ella esté y así ayudar a la gente. Mi padre siempre me enseño que tengo que intentar ayudar a los otros y entonces pensé "Eh, podría sacar una carrera de eso..." Quiero decir, ser policia esta bien pero los cazadores y cazadoras son muchísimos más románticos y emocionantes que simplemente... AHHH ¿Usted ya sabe de lo que hablo verdad?-**

La emoción de Ruby era tal que había sorprendido a los dos adultos que estaban frente a ella. Sin embargo la gran sonrisa de la menor comenzaba a desaparecer cuando vio la mirada penetrante de Glynda frente a ella. Era más que evidente que no se tomó muy bien los comentarios de Ruby. Ella los encontraba demasiado desagradables e infantiles.

El hombre volvió a tomar otro sorbo mientras se levantaba de su asiento. **-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién soy?**

 **-Usted... es el Director Ozpin si no me equivoco...-** Respondió Ruby al saber perfectamente quién era el hombre frente a ella. Ozpin es uno de los directores de las cuatro academias más prestigiosas que existen en Remnnat.

Cuando escucho la respuesta de la menor, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro **-Y dime ¿Te gustaria venir a mi academia?-**

 **-Mas que nada en el mundo...-** Contestó la menor con brillo en sus ojos... Ozpin al verla, giró su cabeza hacia Glynda que solo lo miraba molesta, ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación dejando a Ozpin y a Ruby solos.

 **-¿Esta todo en orden?-** preguntó Ruby al notar el comportamiento de Glynda.

 **-No te preocupes, ya se le pasara...-** Contesto Ozpin mientras volteaba su mirada otra vez hacia Ruby con una sonrisa en su rostro. **-Solo asegurate de no llegar tarde a la próxima aeronave que va de camino a Beacon...-**

 **-¡Si señor!-**

* * *

En un oscuro y tenebroso bosque, se podía observar a un grupo de tres personas que estaban terminando armar un campamento en donde iban a pasar la noche. Uno de los chicos estaba teniendo problemas para encender la fogata. Nyte era un muchacho de cabello blanco, piel clara y ojos azules. Tenía puesto un abrigo azul oscuro y pantalones del mismo color. En su espalda traía una espada mediana de color plateado. En la hoja había unas extrañas marcas que recorrían todo lo largo de la misma hasta la punta.

Nyte había intentado encender aquella fogata por varios minutos usando dos piedras que tenía en sus manos, pero era inútil. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido a sus espaldas una chica cabello corto marrón de ojos oscuros. Ella tenia puesto una poncha blanca sobre una camiseta morada y pantalones oscuros. En su cintura había un revólver blanco que poseía un cañón sumamente corto junto con una pequeña daga en la parte inferior de la punta. Ritta veía a Nyte con cierta decepción. Ella y su hermana habían terminado de armar el campamento hace un momento pero Nyte aún no había encendido aquella estúpida fogata. Ante sus ojos el era un completo inútil. Mientras suspiraba Ritta tomó dos piedras y comenzó a ayudar a Nyte a encender el fuego.

 **-Gracias-** Dijo Nyte viendo a Ritta crear chispas con dos piedras.

 **-No es nada, pero ya deberias hacer esto sin problemas-**

 **-No me culpes, es la humedad que no me deja hacer mi trabajo-** Se excuso Nyte con algo de pena.

 **-Puedes acabar con una gran horda de Grimms pero eres incapaz de iniciar fuego... eres un ejemplo a seguir Nyte-**

 **-Por cierto Ritta ¿Donde esta tu hermana?-**

 **-Ella se fue a conseguir algo de comida, no debe tardar-** Contesto Ritta mirando a la hoguera

 **-¿Y Curse? creo que hace un buen rato que no lo veo...-** Pregunto Nyte al darse cuenta que faltaba uno sus compañeros, más precisamente su líder.

 **-¿El? Creo que se fue por ahí cuando empezamos a montar el campamento...-**

 **-Así parece. Conociendolo se hubiera quedado mirándonos sin hacer mucho-** comentó Nyte riéndose de su propio chiste, Ritta también se rió un poco, pero se detuvo al voltear de reojo hacia la densa profundidad del bosque, en donde en aquella dirección había una persona que estaba parada frente a una vieja tumba, Curse era de tez blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos rojos color carmesí que brillaban en la oscuridad con total claridad. Tenía puesto una capa negra que cubría su cabeza hasta las rodillas dejando a la vista sólo sus grandes botas oscuras. La tumba estaba cubierta por un poco de moho y suciedad, posiblemente debido a la antigüedad de aquel sitio. Curse se acercó lentamente a la tumba y con su mano derecha comenzó a limpiar la lápida tanto como podía. Debajo de su capa sacó una cantimplora y como si fuera alguna especie de ofrenda, empezó a derramar agua sobre la tumba. Cuando la ultima gota de agua cayo de la botella, Oyo un ruido a sus espaldas que lo exalto ligeramente. Volteo su mirada hacia atras y observo a una chica de tez clara de cabello largo marrón de ojos oscuros. Tenía puesto chaqueta de cuero marron sobre una camisa negra con bordados blancos y pantalones jeans azulados junto con unos zapatos negros. Usaba anteojos oscuros, en su mano izquierda tenia una espada que de ambos lados poseia hojas afiladas, una mas larga que la otra. En el lado mas largo tenia una cazoleta. **-¿Que estas haciendo aquí Curse?-** Pregunto ella hacia su compañero viendolo en frente a aquella vieja tumba.

Mirando de reojo a la tumba, suspiro pesadamente y le contestó mientras se daba vuelta hacia ella. **-Solo... visitando a una vieja amiga Litta, mejor volvamos al campamento-** Litta vio a Curse pasar lentamente al lado de ella mientras guardaba nuevamente su cantimplora debajo de su capa. Cuando su compañero se adentraba a la espesura del bosque Litta iba a ir tras el, pero antes miro la lápida en donde Curse estaba parado en frente y vio que en la parte delantera de la misma, habia una leyenda escrita... **_"Zafiro, el destello azul"_.**


	3. Caceria Salvaje

Un chico de cabello blanco estaba corriendo por un oscuro bosque a gran velocidad entre la densa fauna. A sus espaldas lo perseguian unas figuras oscuras que se movian con rapidez. Nyte estaba siendo perseguido por Beowolfs. Lobos oscuros de gran tamaño, con garras muy afiladas capaces de perforar la carne de sus victimas con falicidad. La persecución habia empezado hace algunos minutos. Sin embargo Nyte lo sentia como si hubieran pasado horas. Huir de sus enemigos claramente no es su especialidad, pero no hay otra manera cuando son demasiados y en especial cuando la fauna no te favorece en nada.

A unos cuantos metros de Nyte, podia verse un prado muy amplio que daba a unas cuantas rocas de mediano tamaño. El chico sonrio al notar que estaba llegando a destino cuando repentinamente un Beowolf lo intercepta saltando encima de el. Rodando hacia el prado con la bestia sobre el, Nyte se lo quita de encima de una patada y de un movimiento vuelve a estar de pie solo para descubrir que ahora estaba rodeado de beowolfs potencialmente agresivos.

Desde un punto ciego un Beowolf salta sobre listo para despedazar a su presa pero Nyte desenvaino su espada y corto por la mitad a la criatura volviendola polvo en un instante. Otro Beowolf carga contra el a gran velocidad, Nyte lo esquiva saltando sobre el y cortando a otro que estaba en su camino. Otro intentaba dar un zarpazo pero afortunadamente el chico era capaz de esquivarlo, contra atacando rapidamente cortando sus brazos y pateandolo para cambiar de posición. La cruenta batalla seguia de ese modo, los beowolfs apenas eran capaces de acercarse sin siquiera ser cortados por la espada plateada del muchacho. Mientras seguia distraido cortando y esquivando ataques, un beowolf se aproximaba sobre el saltando desde una roca cercana. Nyte era incapaz de defenderse en ese momento de aquella criatura, sin duda estaba a su merced.

Sin embargo, cuando el Beowolf estaba a centimetros de el, un gran estruendo se escucho por todo el enorme prado. Y en un instante, la criatura cayo abatida en el suelo ahora sin cabeza alguna. Una gran herida de bala atravesaba su craneo haciendo que poco despues este se desintegrara en polvo. Muy en la distancia en la cima de una montaña una chica de cabello largo azulado y ojos esmeralda estaba apuntando hacia el prado con un gran rifle en sus manos.

Ritta habia protegido a Nyte desde la montaña usando su confiable revolver corto Lancaster que esta vez tenia una extención de cañon especial para tranformarla en un rifle de francotirador. **-Cinco...-** Susurro al ejecutar otro disparo para derribar a otro Beowolf que estaba en las cercanias. Dos figuras rapidamente pasaron cerca de Ritta desendiendo a gran velocidad por la montaña. Uno de ellos tenia cabello oscuro lacio, ojos rojos y traia puesto una capa negra que cubria su cuerpo desde sus rodillas a la cabeza. Y a su lado, una chica de cabello corto azulado y ojos esmeralda. Traia puesta una chaqueta de cuero marron sobre una camisa negra con bordados blancos y pantalones jeans azulados junto con unos zapatos negros. La chica desenfundo dos espadas de distintos diametros, una mas larga que la otra. Mientras que su compañero poseia hojas de triple filo de gran tamaño acopladas a sus antebrazos, dando la sensación de ser las garras de alguna criatura.

Nyte terminaba de cortar por la mitad a un Beowofl cuando sintio pasar cerca suyo a sus compañeros, cortando y despedazando con facilidad a aquellas bestias en un instante. Entonces fue cuando escucho un pitido proveniendo de su scroll indicando que habia un mensaje entrante. **-Cuando termine esto tendremos una charla muy seria...-** Era la voz de una chica joven. Se escuchaba algo enojada, pero era dificil diferenciarlo con tantos ruidos de monstruos siendo asesinados.

 **-Ritta-** Contestaba Nyte al scroll con una mano mientras que con la otra manipulaba su espada plateada **-Mira, no es lo que parece pero... es que tuve un pequeño proble...-**

 **-¿Un pequeño problema? Se supone que debias mantener tu posición y rastrear la zona hasta que encontremos al Alfa. ¿Recuerdas?-** Ritta estaba claramente enojada. Nyte habia arruinado parte del plan, pero aun no todo estaba perdido.

 **-Esta bien. Si meti la pata, lo admito.-** Nyte seguia peleando con más y más criaturas a su paso **-** **Pero no es mi culpa que una gran manada de Beowofl justo me encontrara... Ademas aun podemos cumplir con el plan-**

 **-¿Como piensas hacer eso?-** Pregunto estupefacta por el scroll mientras su compañero seguia peleando.

 **-Si ya no podemos encontrarlo...-** Sugirio haciendo que Ritta lo pensara por un momento. Entonces se dio cuenta de la locura que su compañero estaba diciendo.

 **-¿Acaso piensas traer al Alfa?-** No era un plan tan loco. El unico problema era que iban a pelear contra más enemigos de los que tenian en mente. Entonces un gran aullido cruzo el enorme bosque. Asustando a una gran cantidad de pajaros que estaban en la zona. Ritta rapidamente miro hacia el norte y usando su semblanza, vio con claridad a un grupo de Beowofls dirigiendose al prado a gran velocidad. Entre ellos habia uno que era significativamente mucho mas grande y fuerte que uno ordinario. No habia duda. Aquella bestia era a la que buscaban,

Curse arremetia contra un Beowolf que estaba en frente de el. Este respondio dando un zarpaso en frente, entonces el cazador lo esquiva rodando debajo de el y cortandole las piernas. Otro Beowolf salto sobre el con sus garras listas para despedazar a su presa. Pero en ese momento Litta corta a la bestia a la mitad antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de tocarle un cabello a su compañero.

Tomando la oportunidad, Ritta deciende por la montaña desacoplando el cañon extendido de su arma para volver en un revolver y reunirse con sus compañeros que ahora estaban rodeados por una cantidad absurda de Beowolfs. los cuales gruñian y aullaban como las bestias sin conciencia ni alma que eran, sedientas de sangre dispuestos a acabar con ellos. Sin demora Nyte levanto un campo de fuerza que rodeo al grupo en un instante. El Equipo CRLN estaba en serios problemas. Ritta, Litta y Nyte estaban espalda con espalda con su líder, Curse. El cual miraba la situación en la que se habían metido con una seriedad y serenidad inquebrantables. Mientras más Beowulf's aparecían y cada vez más se veían superados en número.

Curse suspiró, Olía las presencias del enemigo, sentía su rabia, su ira, sus ganas de despedazar y destruir a todo lo que se pusiera en frente de ellos, aunque también podía percibir el miedo de sus compañeros, el nerviosismo. Y también sentía un sabor a sangre sobre su paladar, sabor que hacía que su pulso se acelerará y le diera fuerzas para acabar con una horda de ellos. Esta noche ningún cazador o cazadora iba a morir, no mientras él estuviera ahí.

 **-Hey, Curse, ¿Cual es el plan?-** Preguntó Nyte tomando una posición de combate alto, una posición de samurai.

Curse miró a su alrededor ideando un plan lo más rápido que su mente podía.

 **-¿Ritta, a cuantos ves?-** Preguntó rápidamente, a lo que Ritta comenzó a ver a sus alrededores utilizando su semblanza, para ver detrás de los árboles y las rocas a un número elevado de bestias sedientas de sangre.

 **-Son como… cincuenta… no espera, setenta, ochenta...-** Nerviosa vio como el número se elevaba con su vista aumentada, se podría decir que había más beowulfs en el bosque que árboles.

 **-Ok. ¿Ves al Alfa?-** Curse volvió a preguntar viendo como su compañera cazadora miraba hacia su dirección.

 **-Sí a unos veinte metros de nuestra posición.-** Respondió rápidamente recargando su cañón de mano.

 **-Bien… Escuchen, este es el plan-** Curse comenzó a decir mientras volvía a sacar las garras de su arma. **-Apenas Nyte retire el escudo, no les den oportunidad de atacar. Mantengan la formación utilicen el entorno a nuestra ventaja, Ritta, tú serás nuestra cobertura de fuego. Mantente en el centro y mata a todos los grimms que puedas de corta a larga distancia, Nyte, Litta ustedes serán los centinelas cubrirán a Ritta y que nadie rompa la formación-** Sentenció mientras alzaba sus garras con determinación. - **Yo seré el asaltante.-**

 **-Maldición, Curse, sé que eres bueno, pero ni tu podrás acabar con toda esa linea de ataque-** Litta respondió preocupada por su líder de equipo. Pero Curse volteó la mirada sobre su hombro y sonrió tranquilamente.

 **-Lo sé, por eso los tengo a ustedes para cubrirme-** Dijo finalmente para respirar profundamente y soltar el contenido de sus pulmones con pesadez. **― Litta, ¡Apenas cargues tu semblanza, despedaza a todos los que puedas!―** Pidió preparándose para el combate. Litta asintió junto a los demás.

 **― Hey Curse… Cuando esto termine… ¿Vamos a beber algo?―** Ritta preguntó mirando a sus espaldas, Curse soltó una pequeña risa.

 **― Si sobrevivimos a esta. Yo pago la primera ronda.―** Dijo finalmente para volver a enfocarse en sus objetivos.

Por un momento hubo silencio… Y entonces…

 **― ¡Nyte, AHORA!―** Gritó, viendo como el campo de fuerza desaparecía, apenas este se esfumó Curse comenzó a atacar salvajemente a la primera fila de Grimms, uno a uno caía ante las poderosas garras del cazador

Los Beowulf's que se acercaban a Curse eran cortados y troceados por las garras del líder del equipo CRLN, Curse se movía de un lado a otro tratando de evitar que los grimms hambrientos se acercaran a su equipo, mientras que los que se le escapaban eran asesinados por los integrantes de su equipo, Ritta disparaba estratégicamente entre los árboles dandole al cráneo de cada Beowulf sin fallar un solo tiro. El número de Beowulf's no parecía ír reduciendose mientras más eliminaban, los cadaveres de los muertos desaparecián tan pronto como caían, Curse se movia de tal forma parecida a la de un boxeador usando su brazo derecho tratando de conectar un gancho para alcanzar a una fila de Grimms, acto siguiente golpeó con tanta fuerza que despedazo a todos los que se habían puesto en frente, hizo un giro de 360 grados y con su brazo derecho eliminó a otra fila que se le acercaba por la espalda.

Siguió adoptando diferentes posiciones de lucha mientras intentaba reducir el número de enemigos, corriendo en circulos alrededor de su equipó para evitar que más se acercaran.

Litta y Nyte por su lado cubrían con sus espadas a Ritta quien seguía disparando entre los árboles, por un momento se detuvo de disparar, pero apenas una pequeña manada de Beowulf's se alineó correctamente. Pum. Un disparo certero y las cabezas de cinco Beowulf's fueron atravezadas por una simple bala,

 **―En el blanco...―** Susurro complacida al verlos caer y desaparecer como cenizas.

Por un momento parecía que tenían la ventaja, mientras Curse atacaba en la delantera, Litta y Nyte como Defensa, y Ritta como francotiradora.

Hasta que por un descuido Curse fue tacleado por un Beowulf. Curse utilizó ambos brazos para detener las mandíbulas de la bestia que se querían cerrar sobre su rostro, mientras veía como otros 3 se acercaban rápidamente por la derecha. Curse intentó quitarse al beowulf que tenía encima tratando de empujarlo con sus piernas, pero la bestia, salvaje e implacable estaba utilizando toda su fuerza física para intentar devorar su cabeza.

Por una fracción de segundo, vio como los beowulf's que se acercaban se lanzaban hacia él, Curse pudo verlo… y Litta también, por poco Curse iba a perder los estribos dejando que la bestia hiciera su trabajo y eliminará a esa molestia sobre él. Pero no contaba que su compañera Litta desobedeciendo la orden de no romper formación corrió hacia él, un aura carmesí cubrió las espadas de la Cazadora, y apenas esta energía comenzó a fluír comenzó a extenderse poco a poco, hasta que fue los suficientemente grande y larga,

La cabeza del beowulf que sujetaba a Curse se desprendió de su cuerpo como si fuera mantequilla, mientras que un aura rojo sangre viajaba rápido hacia sus otros objetivos los cuales fueron mutilados sin siquiera esfuerzo alguno, Curse se levantó en cuando el cuerpo de su atacante desapareció, vio a su derecha y Litta le sonreía con confianza.

 **― Sí, sí, ya sé, no romper formación, pero era eso o dejar que te arrancarán la cabeza, Curse.―** Litta bromeó ayudando a Curse a levantarse.

 **― No, de hecho… me alegra que lo hicieras, por poco perdía el rostro.―** Respondió sonriendo levemente. ― **Pero no malgastes tu semblanza, regresa a la formación.-**

 **― Entendido.―** Dicho eso ambos volvían a la acción en cuanto el pequeño momento terminó. Curse volvió a tomar la iniciativa matando a una larga fila de grimms que corrían a la dirección de Nyte, clavando sus garras sobre cada uno de ellos, cortando tando carne, huesos, intestinos y órganos en el proceso.

El número comenzaba a reducirse, finalmente los estaban disminuyendo, algunos beowulf's al ver las bajas que estaban teniendo comenzaron a retroceder por el miedo de caer ante las garras de Curse, Las Espadas de Litta y Nyte, O por las balas de Ritta.

No se iban dejar vencer así, un grupo enorme de Beowulf se reunió para rodearlos y Nyte ahora no solo atacaba a los beowulf's que se le acercaban, sino que intentaba cubrir a sus compañeros con un escudo momentáneo si es que alguien se acercaba por sus espaldas, o por un punto ciego, Ritta vió a otro grupo de coordinar un ataque en conjunto para eliminar de una vez y por todas al equipo CRLN, pero, al mirar el entorno pudo ver varias piedras,

Aquello le dió una idea, apuntó a una piedra enorme al lado de su hermana y cambió su extensión de rifle de francotirador a su modo revolver. Apuntó, con un movimiento rápido de su mano y adoptando una posición de pistolera, disparo a un punto específico de la roca, dos disparos, las balas comenzaron a rebotar, y por cada rebote un beowulf era asesinado, 10 beowulf's cayeron abatidos apenas las rocas fueron impactadas por las balas.

Tenían la ventaja estratégica tanto a corta como a larga distancia.

Litta y Nyte que daban soporte a Ritta no pudieron evitar reír por el tiro casi mágico de la pistolera del grupo, ambos seguían atacando a los grimms que venían por ellos, cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente, Litta comenzaba a cargar nuevamente su semblanza, por cada enemigo abatido, sentía como su poder se hacía cada vez más y más grande hasta el punto de que podía sentir como el aura carmesí, por sí solo comenzaba a bañar sus espadas, los Beowulf's estaba cada vez más y más cerca, el equipo CRLN lo podía sentir, Curse vio como una horda comenzó a correr hacia ellos, volteó a ver a Litta quien asintió con seguridad al tener el 100% de concentración en su semblanza, curse retrocedió y se echó al suelo junto a los demás.

Vieron como toda la horda se abalanzaba sobre ellos, Litta entonces combinó sus dos espadas, y con un movimiento circular dejó que la afilada aura carmesí se extendiera con fuerza y ampliamente, cortando todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, las espadas se movían como las aspas un helicóptero sangriento que cortaba todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

Y el ataque terminó con Litta haciendo una pose de combate con sus armas extendidas a lo largo. Curse, Ritta, Nyte miraron a su alrededor, para ver cómo los cuerpos de los beowulf's caían al suelo, cortados a la mitad, algunos con extremidades arrancadas y otros como cachitos de carne sanguinolenta que pretendían ser grimms. Que desaparecían segundos despues, el alcance de aquel ataque fue tal que algunos árboles y piedras caían cortados ante el Filo Perfecto de Litta

Cansados, miraban a su alrededor, esperando a más grimms que atacaran, o al Alfa de la manada, pero… Parecía que ya eran todos. Parecía que no quedaba ninguno.

 **―Ritta… ¿Ves algo?―** Curse preguntó atento, utilizando su agudo olfato para determinar la presencia del enemigo y… Efectivamente parecía que habían eliminado a todos.

 **―No… No veo nada.―** Respondió mirando atentamente a su alrededor.

 **― ¿Y el Alfa?―** Nyte preguntó enfocado en los árboles caídos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

 **― No lo veo por ningún Lado.―** Ritta respondió tratando de encontrar algúna pista del alfa. **― Creo que lo ahuyentamos.**

 **―Jeh… Parece que al fin y al cabo el alfa no era tan rudo como parecía―** Nyte comentó burlonamente. **―No era más que un pequeño y asustado Lobito.**

 **-Mas vale que asi sea... o te dejare como a ellos...-** Comento Litta apuntando su espada envuelta en el aura carmesi, caracteristico de su Filo Perfecto. Nyte penso rapidamente que no era aconsejable hacer enojar a Litta y menos cuando ella tuviera su semblanza concentrada en un 100%

 **― No se confíen… Aún siento su presencia.―** Curse comentó aún percibiendo el olor del Alfa… cada vez más cerca, Pero… Ritta no lo veía con su semblanza, a menos que…El Alfa no estuviera en tierra… Curse desvió su mirada hacia arriba para ver como el Beowulf Alfa descendía rápidamente. **―¡A Un Lado!―** Curse gritó alertando a sus compañeros, los cuales vieron a la misma dirección que su líder, y apenas lo vieron esquivaron tan pronto como el beowulf aterrizó con fuerza levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y tierra a su alrededor. Entre la cortina de polvo se veian los ojos carmesi de aquella bestia. A medida que el polvo se disipaba se alzaba imponente y con furia por el asesinato de su manada, el Beowulf ahulló con fuerza aturdiendo a los cazadores, los cuales cubrieron sus oídos con fuerza al escuchar tan agudo aullido. Nuevamente los cazadores vieron a la bestia, quien sedienta de sangre gruñía como el monstruo que era.

 **― Nyte...―** Litta lo llamó el cual se veía igual de impresionado por el tamaño y la forma atemorizante del Alfa frente a ellos.

 **― ¿Sí?-**

 **―Recuerdame darte una paliza cuando esto termine―** Le dijo temblando un poco ante la vista de esa criatura infernal.

 **―Curse… ¿Cual es el plan?―** Ritta preguntó apuntando con fuerza su arma. La bestia comenzo a cargar contra el grupo con una furia descomunal. Ritta comenzo a disparar rapidamente a la cabeza, pero las balas rebotaban en el duro craneo del Alfa. Apenas era capaz hacer algunos rasguños. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de Ritta, el Alfa alzo sus garras listas para cercenar a su presa. Entonces la cazadora cerro los ojos cubriendose con ambos brazos esperando el golpe del Alfa pero en su lugar escucho el estruendoso eco de un campo de fuerza siendo golpeado. Ritta al abrir sus ojos vio que estaba ante la furia del Alfa unicamente separada por la semblanza de su compañero. Entonces de la derecha Curse vino y lo ataco freneticamente usando sus cuchillas obligando al Alfa a retroceder.

A medida que la bestia seguia recibiendo los implacables ataques del cazador, los gruñidos de dolor aumentaban sin parar. Sin embargo en uno de los ataques, el Alfa encontro un momento para contra atacar extendiendo sus garras al frente rapidamente obligando al cazador a retroceder y esquivar el ataque de la bestia. Curse se habia reunido con su equipo mirando ahora a la adolorida bestia frente a ellos. Tal vez parezca que faltaba poco, pero la pelea recien habia comenzado. **-Nosotros lo distraeremos mientras Litta prepara su semblanza.-** Curse explico a sus compañeros quienes ahora le estaban prestando atención mientras el Alfa se ponia en posición listo para volver a asaltar a los asesinos de su manada. **-Entonces lo contenemos y daremos el golpe final ¿De acuerdo?-** Finalizo desplegando nuevamente sus cuchillas listo para el combate contra el Alfa.

Su equipo estando de acuerdo asintieron al unisono y se pusieron en posición de combate listos para pelear. Entonces azotando sus garras contra el suelo con fuerza el Alfa obliga al equipo CLRN a separarse para evitar el estruendoso ataque. Atacando de frente Curse blande sus cuchillas con velocidad y maestria cortando a su enemigo. Nuevamente el Alfa viendo una oportunidad contraataca con un zarpaso rosando la capa de su oponente desgarrandola. Revelando que su cabellera, se asomaban dos pequeñas orejas de lobo. Habiendo esquivado el ataque en un giro rapido de su cuerpo Curse guio sus cuchillas rapidamente hacia el brazo de la bestia con profundidad haciendo que este gruñera de dolor. En un brusco movimiento se quita de encima al cazador empujandolo lejos y rompiendo las hojas en su brazo.

Desde la derecha Nyte balanceaba su espada esperando encestar un tajo a su oponente quien se cubria de los ataques con sus garras. La bestia siendo mas rapida y fuerte que Nyte embistio una potente rafaga de corte con sus garras obligando al cazador a cubrirse del mortal ataque usando su semblanza. A medida que la intensidad de los ataques aumentaba, la barrera de Nyte se quebraba poco a poco indicando que no resistiria por mucho tiempo más en ese estado. Cuando la barrera se rompio en mil pedazos estando a merced de su depredador, este fue salvado cuando un disparo certero golpeo el pecho de la bestia noqueandolo temporalmente. Nyte miro el origen del disparo y vio a Ritta con su confiable rifle humeando debido al disparo. No siendo suficiente, ejecuto otro disparo a su pecho distrayendolo denuevo. Nyte viendo una oportunidad blandio su espada con fuerza hacia el Alfa esperando poder cortarlo a la mitad, sin embargo en vez de sentir el habitual sonido de carne siendo desgarrada, fue un sonido metalico el que resono por sus oidos. Nyte fijandose mejor vio que desde el pecho hasta el estomago del Alfa estaba parcialmente cubierta por una capa grisacea brillante. Que a pesar de parecer fragil, fue capaz de bloquear por completo el ataque de su espada.

Levantandose poco a poco Curse miró las garras de su arma izquierda, viendo que las hojas se habian roto en el brazo del Alfa, después miró a sus compañeros los cuales seguían luchando contra la bestia, el cual en cada instante se volvia mas violenta e implacable.

Sentía el sabor a sangre pasar por su boca, un sabor metálico e intoxicante, un sabor que podía sentir en su paladar y con ello sentía repulsion. Curse miró al frente, con sus ojos brillando ante la pálida luz de la luna llena, debía pensar en algo rápido… Una forma de atraparlo, debia contenerla y mantenerla bajo cadenas… Cadenas… Eso era.

Entonces fue hacia Ritta rapidamente para decirle algo.

 **-Distraiganlo lo maximo que puedan, voy a regresar.―** Le dijo mirando a los ojos a su compañera.

 **― ¿Que vas a hacer Curse?―** Preguntó confundida ante la llamada de su líder.

 **― Algo muy estúpido.―** Dijo corriendo hacia una dirección opuesta al combate. Y sus compañeros lo vieron alejarse mientras luchaban contra el grimm.

 **― ¡Curse! ¡¿Curse A Dónde Demonios Vas?!―** Nyte gritó viendo como su líder se alejaba rápidamente.

 **― No lo sé, ¡Pero me dijo que debíamos distraerlo tanto como podamos!―** Ritta respondió cambiando su arma a modalidad de cañón de mano y disparando varias rafagas.

 **― ¡¿Que demonios significa eso?!―** Litta preguntó esquivando un golpe que venía directo a ella.

 **― ¡Que va a hacer algo muy estúpido!―** Rita gritó saltando hacia atrás cuando vio venir las garras del alfa apróximandose a ella.

Ritta, Litta y Nyte siguieron peleando contra la bestia que seguia atacando con fuerza, Nyte ya no tenía la fuerza para convocar un escudo, Litta no tenía ya la suficiente concentración para activar su Filo Perfecto y a Ritta poco a poco se le acababan las balas.

Sea lo que sea que Curse tuviera planeado debía ser bueno, sino era seguro que ellos no iban a salir vivos de esa.

Un momentos pasaron mientras el resto del equipo CRLN aguantaba los ataques frenéticos del grimm que parecía no conocer la fatiga o la moderación, pero los cazadores ya estaban empezando a sentirse nerviosos debido a que Curse aun no llegaba.

Hasta que escucharon un tintineo entre los bosques.

Parecía el sonido de una cadena. Una cadena que se movía muy rápido.

Ritta distraída por el sonido volvió a enfocarse en el grimm, el cual estaba apunto de atacar. Pero no contaba que un gancho saliera de entre un árbol, salvandole la vida y deteniendo el zarpazo. Ritta vió como una cadena se había enredado en el brazo del grim y en la punta un gancho se había aferrado a la gruesa piel del Grimm. el cual comenzó a forcejear y a intentar romperlas con su otro brazo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo otra cadena salió de entre los árboles apresando el otro brazo del Grimm, todos los presentes vieron como el grim intentaba forcejear contra lo que lo había apresado, Ritta miró a la dirección donde habían provenido las cadenas y vio a Curse intentando inmovilizar al grimm usando su propia fuerza y algunos árboles para ayudar a inmovilizarlo. Así que eso era lo que tenía en mente

 _Maldito perro astuto._

 **― ¡Es Curse!―** Ritta gritó señalando a donde él se encontraba. pero no le estaba yendo muy bien tratando de controlar al Grimm.

 **― ¡Ritta, Nyte ayudenme a inmovilizar a esta cosa! ―** Ambos asintieron corriendo hacia esa dirección esquivando los movimientos bruscos del grimm. Mientras que Litta miraba de frente al Alfa. **― ¡Litta Prepárate para atacar!―** Pidió Curse mientras sus compañeros sostenían las cadenas ayudandolo a inmovilizar al Grimm.

 **― ¡Entendido!―** Litta respondió en un grito confiada, guardando una de sus espadas para focalizar toda su energía en una sola, colocando su mano y concentrándose en ella, mientras el aura carmesí de su filo perfecto comenzaba a cubrir la hoja de su espada.

El grimm rugía y aullaba como un animal atrapado, mientras los demás sujetaban con fuerza al grimm que seguía intentando escaparse de las cadenas.

Curse, Ritta y Nyte sujetaban como podían las cadenas tratando de mantener a esa maldita bestia inmóvil para que Litta diera el golpe de gracia.

 **― ¡Litta!―** Curse gritó con desesperación mientras sentía como las cadenas comenzaban a romperse.

 **― ¡Lista!―** Ella gritó lanzándose al ataque con el aura carmesí cubriendo la hoja de su espada, el grimm vio como la cazadora se acercaba a él con la intención de asesinarlo, pero no lo iba a permitir. Utilizando su cola, hizo un movimiento circular golpeando violentamente a Litta con un latigazo, quien fue azotada con fuerza y levantada con brusquedad del suelo, ella quedó aturdida por unos momentos, y accidentalmente soltó su arma haciendo que la energía carmesí se desvaneciera. Pero ella, recobró su conciencia rápidamente mientras estaba en el aire, giró su cuerpo, tomando su espada la cual recuperó en un segundo su aura carmesí y se lanzó en picada al grimm, apenas pasaron unos momentos cuando ella movió su espada con violencia contra el grimm, la cadena que sostenía Ritta finalmente se rompió por el sobreesfuerzo de la criatura liberando su brazo, pero eso no pudo impedir que Litta le cercenara ese brazo sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, aunque en esa fracción de segundo su otro brazo también se liberó golpeándola. La fuerza fue tal que literalmente el grimm con sus garras arrancó el aura que protegía a la cazadora, como una membrana. Litta cayó al suelo dolorida, rodando un par de veces y chocando contra una gran roca al mismo tiempo que el brazo cortado del grimm caía al suelo.

 **― ¡Litta!―** Ritta gritó al ver a su hermana en el suelo corriendo hacia ella. Los demás también la vieron con preocupación cómo su compañera había caído, pero el grimm ya había sido debilitado. Curse no perdió tiempo, esto se debía acabar con esto ahora.

 **― Nyte dame tu espada.―** Pidió viendo como su compañero enarcó una ceja confundido.

 **― ¿Para que...?―** Nyte no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando Curse extendió su mano hacia él.

 **-Eso no importa ¡Damela!-** Ordenó mientras Nyte, sin rechistar le dio su espada de plata rapidamente, Curse corrió hacia el campo de batalla y tomó la espada de Litta que se había clavado en el suelo. El grimm casi herido de muerte seguía siendo peligroso e iba a devorar a Litta, quien estaba siendo ayudada por Ritta, ella vio al grimm, que dolorido y agotado por su herida, se acercaba a ellas, Ritta no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a su hermana, así que con mucho valor saco su revolver y apunto hacia el grimm plantandole cara a su destino, que venía a por ellas.

Esté abrió su boca, pero sintió como una espada le atravesó la mandíbula desde una de sus mejillas, Era Curse que utilizando las espadas de sus compañeros le hacía frente una vez más, esta vez para finalizarlo. Con una fuerza implacable cortó la mandíbula del grimm, la cual cayó al suelo vuelto en cenizas. Luego cortó los tendones de sus patas derribandolo al suelo evitando que se moviera. Mientras se retorcia de dolor Curse se puso frente a él y antes de que el Grimm respondiera en un ataque clavó la espada de Litta en el hombro derecho del grimm dejandolo completamente indefenso. La fuerza aplicada fue tal que parecía que la piel del grimm iba a romperse en pedazos, pero milagrosamente la espada logró atravesar el hombro del Alfa, esté gritó de dolor y de furia mientras veía a su verdugo frente a él.

Curse lo silenció clavando la espada de Nyte en la garganta del Grimm, ya medio muerto y con su cuerpo desvaneciéndose poco a poco Curse sacó las garras de su arma derecha. Y con una fuerza sobrehumana, dió un golpe justo a la cabeza del grimm, clavandolas profundamente en su cráneo rompiendolas al instante. Las espadas de Nyte y Litta que estaban clavadas en el cuerpo de el Alfa caian al suelo lentamente a medida que este se desvanecia frente al cazador en forma de arenisca oscura. Quien miraba a la criatura de manera implacable.

Mientras la bestia se desvanecia por completo Ritta fue corriendo hacia su hermana quien estaba tumbada boca abajo en el suelo junto a una gran roca. **-¡Litta!-** Grito asustada al arrodillarse frente a ella mientras la volteaba para ver su rostro. Litta abrio lentamente sus ojos encontrandose con su hermana gemela. Quien arqueo una sonrisa de felicidad al verla viva. **-¿Estas bien?-** fue todo lo que salieron de sus labios al verla en ese estado.

Litta se sentia fatigada debido a que el aura que la protegia, se habia desprendido en un instante. Pero no sentia nada mas ademas de eso. **-Eso creo...-** Respondio adormilada mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo, sin embargo sintio un punzante dolor en su tobillo que la obligo a quedarse en el suelo.

 **-No te esfuerces...-** Dijo rapidamente al notar el dolor de su hermana **-Te ayudare a ir al campamento. Alli estaras mejor.-** Entonces poniendo el hombro de Litta sobre su nuca y ayudandola a pararse en una pierna, la llevo lentamente en dirección al campamento.

Alli mismo, Curse y Nyte veian como sus compañeras se alejaban del prado. Curse en frente suyo observo la corteza protectora del craneo del Alfa en el suelo. Camino hacia el y lo inspecciono mas de cerca notando que en el centro tenia clavado una de las hojas de su garra con profundidad, que habia generado grietas en la misma. Entonces sintio los pasos de su compañero acercandose por detras junto con un comentario **-Bien hecho Curse, creo que sin ti no hubieramos podido vencerlo... Ese grimm era muy poderoso...-** Decia Nyte mientras se dirigia a su gran espada plateada que estaba tirado en el suelo cerca de su compañero, tomandola y enfundandola en su espalda.

Curse entonces tomo la corteza que alguna vez fue parte del Alfa y con fuerza extrajo la hoja rompiendo por completo aquella cosa. **-Si hubieramos tardado un poco más, no la hubieramos contado-** Comento mientras observaba la hoja que aparentemente estaba dañada.

 **-¿A que te refieres?-** Pregunto Nyte mirando a su compañero.

 **-La Luna-** Respondio alzando su mirada hacia la luz de la noche **-La mayoria de los Alfa de tipo Beowofls reacciónan ante la luz de la luna. Mientras mas brillante y grande sea, mas fuertes y violentos se vuelven-** Curse con la hoja en sus manos, la arrojo al suelo deshaciendose de ella. Nyte vio aquella cosa rebotar por el suelo y penso por un instante que ya lo habia visto antes. Entonces observo mas fijamente a su compañero y noto que las garras que poseia en su brazo izquierdo estaban quebradas por la mitad. Su arma se habia vuelto obsoleta.

 **-¿Que le paso a tus garras?-**

 **-Se rompieron en aquel momento-** Contesto mirando su brazo izquierdo recordando brevemente aquel momento cuando el Grimm lo embistio rompiendo su arma irremediablemente. Miro su otro brazo observando que las hojas de esa tambien estaban gastadas. Posiblemente porque golpeaba en las partes endurecidas del Alfa, que fue capaz de bloquear la mayoria de los cortes rompiendo su hoja.

 **-¿Entonces estaras fuera de servicio hasta que te consigas unas nuevas?-** Pregunto su compañero tomando con cuidado la espada de Litta que estaba tirado en el suelo.

 **-Creo que solo usare algo mas hasta entonces...-** Considero mirando a lo largo del sitio buscando su capa pero la luz de la luna se vio oscurecida poco a poco por una gran nube que pasaba por debajo de ella. Dificultando un poco la vision de los cazadores. Curse suspiro en cansancio resignandose a seguir buscando en aquel lugar. **-Lo que sea, Vamonos de aqui. No seria ideal tener mas problemas-** Comento Curse que estaba caminando hacia el bosque en dirección al campamento. Nyte asintio en silencio siguiendo a su compañero en la misma dirección, dejando atras una capa de tela oscura que estaba clavada en su sitio por una hoja partida en el suelo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la gran ciudad de Vale, Se escuchaba una gran cantidad de ruidos y explosiones a la lejania en la zona. Cuando derrepente se escucho un gran estruendo que provoco un enorme agujero en el edificio. Del hueco salio volando a gran velocidad un hombre de tez blanca y cabello oscuro que se embestio contra un poste de luz cayendo al suelo inerte. En su traje se podia observar ligeras quemaduras que arruinaron su ropa. Entonces del mismo agujero desde las sombras emergio una chica de cabello rubio largo, tenia los ojos rojos impregnados en furia mirando al sujeto que estaba en el suelo. Iba a ir a por el pero justo en ese momento, escucho una voz que volvio a ponerle los pies sobre la tierra...  
 **-¿Yang?-** Reconoceria esa voz en donde sea que vaya. Giro su mirada a su derecha y observo a una chica de cabello oscuro de puntas rojas, tenia un vestido oscuro de remates rojos y botas negras. En su mirada tenia una gran sonrisa junto con unos ojos plateados que se fijaban en ella como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro.

 **-¿Ruby?-** Fue todo lo que pudo decir ella al verla mientras el color de sus ojos cambiaba a morado. No se esperaba ver a su hermanita por la ciudad y mucho menos en esta situación. Entonces en un pestañeo su hermana estaba sujetando uno de sus brazos gritando de alegria. Como si no la hubiera visto hace mucho tiempo. Yang inmediatamente devolvio el abrazo en un festejo. Despues de varios segundos, Ruby se aparto de ella mirandola con alegria

 **-Realmente no te esperaba ver por aqui hermanita-** Comento Yang a su hermana esperando en que tal vez ella no haya visto eso.

 **-Yo menos-** Contesto Ruby alegre, luego miro al tipo que estaba tirado en el suelo y una pregunta se formulo en su mente **-¿Que estas haciendo aqui?-**

 **-Bueno... es una larga historia...-** Respondio Yang mientras acariciaba su nuca nerviosamente con una de sus manos pensando en que decirle exactamente.


	4. Bienvenida a Beacon

Era una mañana radiente en los cielos de Vale. La ciudad era observada desde las alturas gracias a las enormes aeronaves que pasaban por alli para llevar a los estudiantes que iban de camino a Beacon. Habia una gran cantidad de estudiantes que entrarian este año, futuros guerreros que protegerian al mundo algun dia cuando sea necesario.

Entre todos ellos, habia una muchacha de cabello oscuro de puntas rojas que estaba junto a una otra de cabello largo rubio de ojos lila. Lleva puesta una chaqueta color canela que deja al descubierto su estómago, con ribetes dorados, mangas cortas y abullonadas con puños negros con dos botones dorados. Debajo de esto, ella usa un top amarillo que hacen resaltar un poco mas su escote.

 **-Aun no puedo creer que mi pequeña hermanita vaya a ir a Beacon conmigo-** Decia la mujer de cabellos dorados abrazando a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas.

 **-Sueltame... Yang...-** Suplicaba la menor sintiendo como sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire debido al cariño de la mujer rubia.

 **-Enserio estoy muy orgullosa de ti-** Decia su hermana liberandola de su agarre mortal, sin embargo la menor estaba recuperando el aliento perdido de hace un momento y entonces finalmente pudo responder.

 **-Gracias Yang, pero...-**

 **-¿Pero...? ¿Que no disfrutas esto?-**

 **-¡Yo no dije eso!-** Respondio rapidamente Ruby dandole la espalda con los brazos crusados - **Es solo que... es extraño que me haya ocurrido esto a mi...-**

 **-¿Que tiene de extraño? Tal vez el director Ozpin vio que tienes talento y accedio a adelantar tu entrenamiento dos años...-** Decia Yang mientras se acercaba a ella apoyando su mano sobre su hombro. Ruby al sentir el tacto de su hermana mayor, volteo su cabeza hacia ella cruzandose con su mirada.

 **-¿En serio?-** Pregunto ella un poco mas relajada bajando sus brazos volviendo a mirar hacia el frente. **-Es que realmente no me quiero sentir 'la chica especial'. Quiero ser una chica normal con una reputación normal...-** Pero entonces un brazo rodeo su cuello repentinamente. Su hermana mayor se habia puesto sobre ella interrumpiendo su habla.

 **-Ruby, Ruby Ruby... No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Ademas, estamos juntas en esto ¿De acuerdo?-** Ruby iba a responder, pero una pantalla holografica capto su atención distrayendola por un momento. Yang noto esto y mirando en la misma dirección que su hermana, vio que en el monitor se veia la foto un hombre de traje y cabello naranja , tanto de perfil como de frente. En la parte inferior de la imagen estaba acompañado de un cartel de 'Se busca'

 **-...El robo de anoche perpetrado en el distrito comercial de Vale fue hecho por nada mas ni nada menos que el mismo Norman Torchwick. Criminal de renombre que continua evadiendo a las autoridades locales de manera constante...- -Si tienen alguna información acerca de esta persona, porfavor no duden en contactar a las autoridades de Vale. Vamos contigo otra vez Lisa-** Cuando termino el informe aparecio en pantalla una mujer de cabello blanco corto. En la misma pantalla tambien aparecio en la parte superior izquierda un pequeño cuadro en donde se mostraban imagenes de una protesta liderada por personas quienes tenian partes de animales en sus cuerpos. Tales como Orejas o colas.

 **-Gracias Cyril... En otras noticias, En la region de Vacuo las protestas en la ciudad rural de Hard Harvest por el niño fauno asesinado a sangre fria continuanban de manera pacifica desde hace tres meses hasta que el Juez Laurence Portter sentencio al asesino como inocente de los cargos en su contra, haciendo que la comunidad fauna estalle en grandes disturbios. ademas 'White Fang' ante este suceso ataco y destruyo gran parte de los establecimientos de la camara de justicia aclarando a que si no hacen nada al respecto, haran justicia por mano propia. Lo que una vez fue un movimiento pacifi...-** Pero repentinamente el monitor se apago interrumpiendo la transmisión. Entonces lentamente ante todos los presentes aparecio una figura holografica de una mujer rubia de lentes. Sus ojos eran verdes, traia puesto una camisa blanca de escote en forma de cerradura junto con una falda negra ajustada en donde en la parte frontal decendian botones de bronce marrones... Ruby habia reconocido a aquella mujer facilmente, despues de todo nadie le habia infundido tanto miedo como ella. El solo recordarlo le generaba un pequeño escalofrios en la espalda. Sin embargo Yang no tenia idea de quien era esa mujer, apenas notando la reacción de su hermana.

 **-Hola, bienvenidos a Beacon. Mi nombre es Glynda Goodwitch. Ustedes son los pocos privilegiados que fueron elegidos para asistir a esta prestigiosa academia de cazadores. Actualmente estamos viviendo un increible tiempo de paz en nuestro mundo y como futuros cazadores debemos mantenerla tal y como esta. Demostraron tener la valentia para llegar hasta aqui, y ahora nuestra tarea es darles el conocimiento necesario para que puedan proteger nuestro mundo.-**

Un hombre mayor de pelo blanco estaba sentado en una oficina revisando algunos papeles a la vez que sorbia un poco de cafe en una taza. Ozpin estaba revisando los tramites de la nueva estudiante Ruby Rose, la chica con la que habia hablado hace dias. Entonces escucho el caracteristico sonido del elevador llegando a su piso y en un instante la puerta se abrio dejando ver a una mujer alta, rubia de ojos verdes sosteniendo una carpeta entre sus brazos. Ozpin al mirarla venir a su oficina ordeno los papeles y la espero pacientemente.

 **-Aqui esta el recuento de nuevos alumnos en la academia para este año.-**

 **-Gracias Glynda-** Dijo Ozpin mientras tomaba la carpeta hojeando su contenido. **-Parece que tendremos 3.4% menos alumnos este año-** Decia mientras pasaba entre las paginas de la carpeta. **-¿Esto es todo?-**

 **-Por desgracia no.-** Decia Glynda mientras acomodaba sus lentes **-Tengo otras noticias. Aparentemente el Juez Portter ha liberado al criminal que mato al niño fauno.-**

Ozpin al oirla detuvo las paginas de la carpeta **-Inquietante...-** Pronuncio Ozpin con angustia mientras cerraba las paginas de la carpeta - **Que el mismo Juez Portter permitiera tal cosa...-**

 **-Es cierto...-** Contesto Glynda, pensando en que la situación estaba empeorando cada vez mas **-Este hecho llama demasiado la atención Ozpin ¿Iniciamos una investigación?-**

 **-No te preocupes, lo mas probable es que el director de la Academia Shade este haciendo algo al respecto.-** Menciono mientras devolvia el cuaderno de estudiantes a su asistente. Ella miro al director y **-Y dime... ¿Que equipos calificaron para estar en el rito de iniciación?-**

 **-Si mal no recuerdo-** Contestaba Glynda **-Serian el Equipo CRLN y el Equipo JSTC. Ambos demostraron tener bastante progreso en los ultimos años-**

 **-¿Ya han vuelto a la academia?-** Consulto el director mientras se giraba en su silla posando su mirada por el ventanal.

 **-El Equipo JSTC volvio hace algunas horas.-** Respondio ella **-Sin embargo el equipo CRLN aun no ha vuelto ¿Deberia llamarlos?-**

 **-Hum-** Penso Ozpin por un momento al escucharla **-No sera necesario. Estoy seguro de que estan bien...-**

* * *

Una chica de cabello marron corto estaba durmiendo en una cama. Sin embargo, desde una ventana la luz del sol golpeaba su rostro obligandola a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Con mucho cansancio y molestia puso sus pies en el suelo observando aquel astro que se asomaba por la ventana de su habitación. Pero antes de siquiera pensar en la idea de cerrar la ventana, escucho unos extraños balbuceos cerca de ella. Volteo su mirada observando al otro lado de la habitación a su hermana Litta, durmiendo placidamente entre las sabadas mientras se movia para acomodarse y evitar el sol en su cara. Ritta arqueo una pequeña sonrisa pero se esfumo al poco tiempo de recordar porque estaban en esta habitación. Luego de que Litta fuera herida en combate, la llevaron al poblado mas cercano y trataron sus heridas lo mejor posible. No tiene nada grave, pero ella se estaria mintiendo si dijera que no se preocupo en lo absoluto. Y ahora estaban en esta aeronave de camino a Beacon mientras se recupera. Se levanto con cuidado cerrando las ventanas y camino hacia la puerta para salir lentamente asegurandose de no hacer ningun ruido en el proceso.

Una vez que Ritta salio de allí camino por el pequeño pasillo dirigiendose hacia la cocina, cuando llego allí en la mesada vio a un muchacho de cabello oscuro. En su cabellera podia distinguir unas orejas de lobo y en la parte trasera de su cintura poseia una cola que movia de un lado a otro con cierta lentitud. Curse estaba en la alacena buscando ingredientes para prepararse un cafe. Tomo un paquete de granos de cafe y coloco un poco en la cafetera para comenzar su preparación. Entonces el volteo su mirada lentamente hacia ella mientras arqueaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Como si le hubiera estado esperando.

 **-Buen dia.-** Fue todo lo que dijo su compañero al volver a centrarse en la cafetera.

 **-Buen dia...-** Respondio Ritta mirandolo. A pesar de estar hace tiempo juntos, ella aun no se acostumbra a su actitud tan rara. Se digirio a uno de los estantes y tomo dos tazas. Uno era para ella y otro para su compañero quien agradecio el gesto con amabilidad.

 **-Entonces...-** Comentaba el lobo colocando su taza dentro de la cafetera **-¿Como esta tu hermana?-**

 **-Mejorando...-** Respondio abriendo la nevera inferior **-Durmiendo como un tronco...-** Explico mientras tomaba una botella con leche.

 **-Me alegro-** Contesto su compañero terminando de usar la cafetera **-Solo asegurate de que coma bien...-** Agrego sentandose en la mesa **-Aun tiene que recuperar fuerzas-**

 **-Si lo se...-** Ritta sabia que las heridas de su hermana no eran ningun juego. Despues de todo casi pierde toda su aura en aquella pelea de hace dos dias atras... **-Por cierto... ¿Nyte aun esta durmiendo?-**

 **-De hecho no, cuando me desperte ya no estaba en la habitación...-** Explicaba Curse colocando azucar a su taza **-Sin embargo sus pertenencias ya estaban empacadas-**

 ** _"En donde podria haberse ido"_** penso Ritta en sus adentros al vertir un poco de leche en su taza.

 **-No te preocupes...-** Dijo su compañero como si supiera lo que estaba pensando **-Seguramente fue a desayunar en algun lado del barco...-** Agrego antes de beber un poco de cafe.

- **Ya veo** \- Respondio ella en una especie de susurro para si misma.

* * *

 **-Esto es increible...-** Gritaba una chica de cabello oscuro con puntas rojas, mirando a su alrededor, Ruby y su Hermana Yang recien habian salido del aerodromo de la escuela dirigiendose al campus. Yang, la mayor, estaba cargando dos maletas, una colgada en su espalda y otra con la mano. Mientras su hermana menor estaba literalmente saltando de felicidad frente a ella mientras avanzaban. **-¡Mira esa espada! ¡Y eso! ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Ya viste esa lanza?!-**

 **-Calmate un poco hermanita... Son solo armas ¿de acuerdo?-** Decia su hermana sin ningun esfuerzo cargando con el equipaje de ambas.

 **-¿Solo armas?-** Ruby contesto un poco irritada, claramente su hermana no entendia lo que significaba para ella todo esto. **-Son mucho mas que eso Yang, son como una extención de nosotros... ¡Y eso es genial!-**

 **-Muy bien, muy bien ¿Entonces no estas contenta con tu propia arma?-** Preguntaba entonces con duda. Ella nunca habia visto a su hermana menor tan feliz por su propia arma como ahora al ver la de otros.

 **-¿Como puedes decir eso?-** Rapidamente desplego su guadaña con agilidad y comenzo a acariciarla a la vez lo abrazaba como si fuera un bebé **-Claro que estoy feliz por mi Crecent Rose...-** Expresaba alegremente con clara felicidad en su rostro **-Pero es que enserio me emociona ver otras armas. Es como conocer a nuevas personas, pero diferente...-**

 **-¿Y porque no vas y haces algunos amigos?-**

 **-No tengo necesidad de hacer eso cuando te tengo a ti-**

 **-¿En serio?-** Preguntaba Yang estupefacta **-Para que lo sepas, tener ami...-** Pero se detuvo al notar que su hermana se habia marchado otra vez embobada mirando las armas de otras personas. Ella realmente queria ir a acompañarla, pero tenia que encontrar un lugar en donde guardar su equipaje. Por lo que solo la dejo en aquel sitio.

No muy lejos de alli, una joven de piel palida, ojos azulados y cabello largo blanco como la nieve, caminaba cerca con dos hombres de traje que cargaban con algunas maletas. Mientras Ruby estaba distraida observando sus alrededores, al girarse se choco con los hombres de traje empujando a su paso las maletas que cargaban y soltando el contenido que habia en ellas. La joven escucho el gran estruendo y se giro mirando a una noqueada Ruby en el suelo entre sus maletas. Se acerco a ella rapidamente con paso fuerte con claro enojo en su rostro.

 **-¡Oye! ¡¿Que crees que haces?! ¡¿Tienes idea del daño que podrias haber causado?!-** Enervo la chica de cabello blanco a Ruby quien apenas podia comprender que habia sucedido... **-¿Al menos me estas escuchando?-** Ruby lentamente se percato del desastre que habia hecho y de un salto se levanto mirando a la chica que estaba frente a ella. Traia puesto un vestido que tenia degradaciones de colores de blanco a azul sin tirante hasta el muslo. En la parte superior un bolero de manga acampanada con los mismos colores que su vestido. Estaba cruzada de brazos mirandola con cara de pocos amigos.

 **-¡Lo siento!-** Grito Ruby mirandola aterrada por el error que habia cometido. No queria hacer enojar a nadie en su primer dia en Beacon.

 **-¡Pero mira todo este desastre!-** Decia enojada la chica - **¡El polvo esta en todos lados!-** observando a su alrededor todas las botellas que estaban desperdigadas por todo el suelo.

 **-Realmente lo siento... te ayudare...-** Mencionaba Ruby mientras comenzaba a recolectar las botellas del piso. Sin embargo, estaba tan nerviosa que por error se le cayo una botella, rebotando lejos de alli.

 **-Que tonta eres ¿Nisiquiera eres capaz de recolectar unas botellitas?-** Indignada, aquella chica paraba de quejarse y hablar mal de Ruby **-¿Sabes que? Ni te molestes-** Ordeno de manera autoritaria **-A lo peor y haces explotar algo-** Finalizo dandose la vuelta, continuando con su camino mientras los mozos de equipaje que la acompañaban comenzaron a recolectar las botellas de polvo en el suelo rapidamente.

Ruby al ver su comportamiento fruncio el seño. Jamas en su vida habia conocido a chica tan altanera y no iba a permitir que le pisoteran por un pequeño error. **-Oye, ya te dije que lo siento princesita...-** replico a espaldas de la chica de piel palida, quien se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras. Ruby no podia ver su rostro, pero era capaz de sentir como le habia molestado ese comentario. Nadie le hablaba de esa manera y se salia con la suya.

Entonces se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente hacia sus ojos plateados mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Ruby con desden quedando cara a cara. Como si estuviera ante a algun bicho o algo parecido. **-¿Disculpa...?-** Pregunto con cierto tono irritado en su voz. **-¿Tienes alguna idea de quien soy?-** Ruby se sentia ligeramente intimidada ante ella y su postura autoritaria. Pero no iba a dejar que nadie le haga sentirse menos por esto. Un profundo silencio helado se hacia presente entre ellas dos mientras se observaban fijamente a los ojos en un duelo de miradas. Entonces la chica de cabello palido rompio el hielo. **-Yo soy...-** Pero fue interrumpida cuando en las cercanias, se escucho la voz de una chica que habia mencionado su nombre. _Weiss Schnee_.

Entonces se dio la vuelta, observando a una chica de tez clara y cabello oscuro. Ojos de color amarillos y un listo negro en su cabeza simulando ser orejas de gato. Vestia un chaleco oscuro abotonado solo en la parte inferior de la misma con un solo boton plateado. por debajo una remera sin mangas que dejaba expuesto su ombligo. Un pantalon blanco corto y medias de degradaciones de negro a purpura hasta el final de las mismas que combinaban con unos tacones negros alto. En su mano derecha sostenia una pequeña botella que en su interior contenia un polvo rojiso muy brillante. Weiss solo la observo y siguio escuchando.

 **-Heredera de la compañia de polvos Schnee, uno de los productores de energia mas grandes en el mundo...-** Mencionaba la misteriosa chica con voz calmada y serena mirando a ambas chicas frente a ella

Weiss al escuchar sus palabras, arqueo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Le estaban elogiando y no iba a quedarse parada alli sin agradecérselo **-Oh...-** Decia con claro tono de orgullo en su voz poniendo una mano en su pecho. **-Finalmente algo de reconocimiento...-**

Pero interrumpiendo a Weiss, la chica del liston continuo con su monologo. **-Misma compañia que sobreexplota a sus trabajadores y mantiene dudosos lazos de negociosos.-** termino, mientras observaba a la propietaria de la pequeña botella.

 **-¿Como te...?-** Eran las unicas palabras que podian salir de su boca ante los comentarios de aquella chica. Sus mejillas se habian ruborizado del enojo. Nadie le habia dicho algo tan hiriente en mucho tiempo. Mientras Ruby observaba todo, arqueaba una gran sonrisa satisfecha con su reacción, mirando a Weiss quien a medida que pasaban los segundos parecia que iba a explotar en furia. **-Dame eso...-** Dijo enojada tomando bruscamente la botella que tenia aquella muchacha en su mano. Entonces con paso acelerado se marcho de alli sin mirar atras mientras los mozos de equipaje le seguian por detras.

Ruby fascinada ante lo que acaba de ocurrir. Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras observaba a Weiss alejandose hacia la academia. **-Muchas gra...-** Pero al voltear la mirada a un costado, la chica ya se habia marchado sin dejar ningun rastro. Bajo la mirada un poco decepcionada con un pesado suspiro y se echo al suelo mirando el cielo azul, sintiendo el ardiente poder del sol en su cara. **-Bienvenida a Beacon...-** Balbuceo en voz baja para si misma cerrando sus ojos, devastada ante los sucesos de hace un momento. Su hermana le dijo que hiciera algunos amigos pero no obtuvo mas que problemas en su camino. Entonces sintio una extraña sombra asomarse sobre su rostro tapandole el sol, disipando el calor que sentia.

Con titubeo abrio sus ojos esperando ver una gran aeronave cubriendo la luz del sol, pero en su lugar vio los ojos azules de un muchacho rubio que le miraba un poco preocupado. En un bonito gesto el chico extendio su mano a ella junto con una pregunta que le alegro el dia. **-Oye... ¿Estas bien?-** Ella sujeto su mano y se levanto lentamente gracias a su ayuda. Era la primera persona en la academia que le decia algo sin gritarle ni herirle verbalmente. Lo miro un poco mejor y vio que tenia puesto una placa pectoral en forma de diamante blancas junto con hombreras del mismo color. Debajo de esta, una sudadera oscura de manga corta oscura y pantalones azules vaqueros con zapatillas negras. Entonces Ruby miro hacia sus ojos una vez más y en su mirada vio una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro. **-Oh~-** Parecia acordarse de algo y de su mochilla el chico saco una botella de agua mineral dandosela a Ruby. **-Toma esto. Debes estar sedienta-** Ella tomo aquella botella con ambas manos pensando para si misma que tal vez hoy no seria un dia tan malo.


	5. Jaune Arc

_**Hola a todos. El autor les esta hablando. Se que esto es una molestia. ¡Pero si les esta gustando el fanfic, porfavor haganmelo saber!**_

 _ **¡Sin más preambulos el capitulo de hoy!**_

* * *

Dos chicos estaban caminando por el campus. Ruby caminaba placidamente junto con un chico de cabello rubio corto, de ojos azules que le habia ayudado hace poco a levantarse del suelo. **-Entonces... ¿Como te llamas?-** Pregunto el muchacho mientras se dirigian al edificio principal de Beacon. Ella volteo su mirada ligeramente y lo vio por un momento. En sus adentros pensaba que el era un chico muy simpatico sin duda, tal vez era el comienzo de una gran amistad.

 **-Ruby... Ruby Rose-** Respondio aun mirandolo de reojo **-¿Y tu?-**

 **-Jaune Arc. Pero puedes llamarme solo Jaune-** Respondio alegremente el muchacho devolviendo la mirada hacia ella. Cuando Ruby noto su mirada se ruborizo ligeramente apartando la vista de el. Obviamente Jaune noto su reacción y solo pudo rascarse la nuca pensando en que decir a continuación. **-Oye... ¿Que sucedio alla atras...? En la puerta...-** Inquirio con curiosidad Jaune mirando el camino. Ruby se exsalto un poco al escuchar esas palabras de su nuevo compañero sintiendo como si fueran pequeñas agujas clavandose en su pecho.

 **-Es...-** murmuro Ruby **-Una larga historia...-**

 **-No te preocupes, estoy aqui para escuchar...-** Jaune habia volteado su mirada una vez mas viendo a una decaida Ruby caminando junto a el. " ** _¿Que tan malo podria ser?"_** Penso en sus adentros...

Entonces Ruby suspiro preparandose para desahogarse - **No soy muy buena para hablar con desconocidos...-** Mencionaba mientras pasaban por una sección del campus decorado de estatuas. **-En especial cuando me hablan asi. Pero todo fue su culpa, ella era quien llevaba esa gran cantidad de polvos de esa manera...-**

 **-Hum...-** Jaune medito por un momento las palabras de Ruby, pensando en algun consejo que pudiera darle. **-Bueno... Mi madre siempre dice que los desconocidos son amigos que aun no conoces...-**

 **-¿Fue por eso que me ayudaste?-** Pregunto Ruby mirandolo por un momento. Jaune solo le devolvio la mirada mientras aun seguian caminando por la zona de las estatuas.

 **-hum... Tal vez...-** Respondio mirando para el otro lado evitando que Ruby viera su rostro sonrojado. Ruby no entendio bien su comportamiento, solo se limito a ignorar aquello de momento.

 **-Bueno...-** Ruby murmuro con titubeo en su voz pensando en algun tema interesante para hablar **-Yo tengo esto...-** Entonces repentinamente Ruby desplego una herramienta metalica del tamaño de su torso, que se transformaba en un instante en una enorme guadaña de color rojo que azoto el suelo con su filo en un gran estruendo.

 **-¡Wow!-** La sorpresa fue tal que el muchacho al verla manipular un objeto tan grande y peligroso no dudo ni un momento en retroceder asustado. **-¡¿Es una guadaña?! ¡Es enorme!-** Atemorizado Jaune no podia dejar de observar aquella cosa que su nueva amiga tenia en sus manos.

Entonces Ruby tomo su guadaña y se la mostro mas de cerca a Jaune esperando explicandole que mas cosas podia hacer **-Tambien es un rifle francotirador personalizable de velocidad de alto impacto-**

 **-¿Ehmm..?-**

 **-Es un arma...-** Explico Ruby al ver a Jaune tan confundido con sus palabras.

 **-¡Oh! ¡Genial! Yo ya lo sabia... obviamente-** Jaune mentia a pesar de que claramente no habia entendido muy bien lo que ella decia. Aunque mas sorprendete fue que Ruby le creia.

 **-Estupendo-** Respondio ingenua **-Entonces ¿Que usas tu para combatir?-**

 **-Bueno... Uso una espada y escudo...-** Contesto Jaune desenvainando una espada larga junto con un escudo que se desplego en un instante en su brazo izquierdo

 **-¡Increible! ¿Y que hacen?-** Ruby estaba mirando muy atenta a las armas de Jaune. A pesar de que a primera vista no lucieran como algo realmente extravagante, su mirada seguia brillando al ver dichos elementos

 **-Bueno, puedo retraer la forma de mi escudo para poder... guardarlo.-** Respondio notando el rostro iluminado de su compañera observando el escudo en cuestion. Pero en un momento su cara cambio a una intriga al percatarse de algo.

 **-¿Pero no sigue pesando lo mismo?-** Pregunto cruzando su mirada con la suya.

 **-Si... si lo hace...-**

 **-Jeje, En cuanto a mi creo que soy un poquito ñoña cuando se trata de armas.-** Explicaba Ruby retrayendo nuevamente la forma de su arma. **-Creo que exagere cuando diseñe la mia-**

 **-Espera un minuto. ¿Tu hiciste esa cosa?-** Jaune estaba sorprendido _**"Esta chica debe estar bromeando..."**_ penso en sus adentros asimilando sus palabras.

 **-Por supuesto, todos en la academia de Signal hacen sus propias armas-** Respondio muy orgullosa de su trabajo **-¿Acaso tu no hiciste la tuya?-** Agrego deteniendose frente a una gran puerta.

 **-En realidad es usada. Mi tatarabueno lo uso durante la gran guerra. Tecnicamente una herencia familiar**.-

 **-Hum-** Ruby se quedo pensativa por un momento mirando 'algo'. O mas bien recordando algo. Luego volvio en si y hablo **-Muy pocos en estos dias siguen teniendo aprecio a los clasicos.-**

 **-Si... los clasicos...-** Jaune sabia que su arma no era nada extravagante sin embargo consideraba importante el perservar aquello. Como si fuera un pequeño tesoro.

Repentinamente escucharon la voz de una mujer en la distancia diciendo el nombre de Ruby. En un instante se percataron que ya habian llegado al edificio principal de la escuela. La puerta llevaba a un gran salon repleto de asientos frente a un gran escenario. En un sitio en concreto se localizaba una chica de cabello rubio agitando freneticamente su brazo llamando la atención de su hermana. Sin darse cuenta habian llegado a su destino sin saber exactamente como. **-¡Oye Ruby! ¡Por aqui, te guarde un lugar!-** Indico Yang llamando a su hermana en la lejania.

 **-¡Oh! Tengo que irme ahora Jaune.-** Dijo Ruby preparandose para irse junto con Yang.

 **-Entonces ¿Nos vemos mas tarde?-** Le pregunto a ella antes de que se marchara. Ruby se volteo y lo miro por un instante

 **-Nos vemos mas tarde-** Dijo rapidamente antes de irse hacia su destino. Jaune solo se quedo mirando a su amiga marcharse hasta que la perdio de vista. Entonces se marcho de allí buscando algun sitio en donde sentarse.

Yang con una extraña sonrisa observaba a su hermana acercarse a ella. Ruby al sentarse pudo notar que se traia algo entre manos **-¿Es que acaso tengo algo en la cara o que?-**

 **-No realmente, pero parece que ahora hiciste un amigo alla atras... o incluso algo más-** Comento en un ligero tono de burla. Sin embargo el ultimo comentario la dijo en voz baja en un tonto intento por evitar que su hermana la escuche.

 **-¿¡Que!?-** Ruby se exsalto por lo ultimo que dijo mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban. **-¿Es lo unico que tienes para decirme luego de abandonarme y casi provocar un accidente mortal?-**

 **-¿Estas siendo sarcastica?-**

 **-¡Ojala! ¡Me tropece con el equipaje de una histerica peliplateada que no paraba de gritarme!** Respondio mirando al frente enojada. Sin embargo no pudo notar que justo detras de ella se encontraba una chica de pelo plateado observandola con malos ojos. **-¡Lo peor es que cuando intente ayudarla solo siguio gritandome! ¡Sin duda fue una cretina!-** Finalizo bufeando satisfecha de poder desahogarse.

Entonces escucho la voz de su peor pesadilla **-¡Tu!-** Ya sea por cosa del destino o simplemente pura coincidencia, Weiss Schnee estaba allí. Observandola con una furia inigualable. La ojiplateada estaba mirandola con algo de miedo maldiciendo en sus adentros. De todos los asientos del salon ¿Porque justo tenia que ser este? **-¡Tienes suerte de no haber volado la mitad de la escuela!-** Dijo acusadoramente mientras le estaba apuntando.

 **-¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente! ¡Lo juro!-** Respondia efusivamente la menor hacia ella. Weiss ante ella solo rodo los ojos, entonces metio su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y le entrego un folleto que tenia el nombre de _"Schnee Dust Company"_ **-¿Que es esto?-** Pregunto confundida ante su gesto.

 **-¿Realmente quieres estar a mano?-** Pregunto Weiss mirandola seriamente. Ruby en respuesta asintio silenciosamente sin despegar su vista de ella. Quien sabe lo que podria pasar si se negaba a ello. **-Entonces toma esto y no me vuelvas a hablar...-** Sentencio apartando la mirada intentando ignorar su presencia.

 **-Bueno...-** Yang se interpuso sorpresivamente en la conversación, su hermana le dijo que era pesima haciendo amigos nuevos, pero no sabia que llegaba a estos niveles. **-Por lo visto empezaron con el pie izquierdo... ¿Porque no empiezan denuevo y se vuelven amigas?-**

 **-Cierto, gran idea hermana-** Comento mientras estiraba su mano hacia la peli plateada. **-Hola Weiss, soy Ruby. ¿Quieres pasar el rato? Podriamos ir a comprar...-** Decia mirandola arqueando una sonrisa hacia ella. Sin embargo Weiss hizo una mueca en señal de molestia apartando la mirada una vez mas de ella.

 **-No me interesa relacionarme con una mocosa como tu...-** Respondio en un tono profundamente serio. Entonces se levanto de su asiento y se marcho de allí dejando a Ruby y Yang solas. ¿Acaso realmente tanto odio le tenia o era un simple capricho?

 **-Pero...-** Fue todo lo que dijo Ruby mirandola irse.

- **Dejala Ruby... No tiene caso-** Dijo Yang poniendo una mano en su hombro. **-Seguramente podras hacer otras amigas por allí.-** Finalizo consolando a su hermana quien no muy segura asintia con la cabeza. Entonces las luces del salon se oscurecieron y el escenario se ilumino intensamente. El murmuro de la gente se hizo callar a la vez que las luces se oscurecian. Entonces en el escenario aparecio un hombre mayor de cabello blanco. Llevaba anteojos y en su mano portaba un peculiar baston para caminar.

Ruby reconocio a ese hombre. Sin duda era el Director Ozpin, el mismo que le habia permitido entrar a la academia hace unos dias.

 **-Mi nombre es Ozpin el Director de la Academia Beacon. Pero supongo que ya deben saber eso... En fin... Sere breve...-** Decia mientras aclaraba su garganta para continuar... **-** **Yo los veo a todos ustedes aquí. Y veo potencial desperdiciado... sin entrenamiento, sin dirección, o proposito... Ustedes son el futuro de nuestro reino. Y al ser el futuro deben ser merecedores de portar la antorcha del conocimiento y de la esperanza, pero para poder serlo deberán estár preparados para merecerla, cada uno de ustedes ha llegado hasta aquí por sus propios meritos. Algunos por sus habilidades y otros por su valór. Para mí es un honor darles la bienvenida, pero desde este punto. Deberán demostrar de lo que son capaces y el por que fueron elegidos. Hoy empieza su lárgo camino a convertirse en cazadores, un camino lleno de dificultades y retos, pero que solo lograran sobrepasar si ustedes... dan el primer paso...-** Finalizo mientras se apartaba lentamente del microfono y se iba del escenario... Como era de esperarse el publico quedo algo confundido con ese extraño discurso que dio el Director.

Rapidamente la señorita Goodwitch se subio al escenario tomando el microfono **-Esta noche se reuniran en el salon. Mañana comenzara el rito de iniciación. Esten listos...-** Dijo mientras las luces del salon volvian a encenderse.

 **-No es el discurso mas motivador del mundo pero... algo es algo...-** Murmuro por lo bajo Yang observando el escenario. Ruby y Yang al poco rato se marcharon del gran salon mientras pensaban en el extraño discurso del Director Ozpin.

* * *

Curse, Ritta y Litta estaban dirigiendose hacia la zona de embarcación cargando consigo una considerable cantidad de equipaje con ellos. Ritta y Curse llevaban la gran mayoria de cosas. Entre ellas eran las mochilas con la ropa, sus armas y las cosas de Nyte. Mientras que Litta solo llevaba su propia mochila

 **-¿Estas segura que estas bien Litta? No quiero que te sobre exijas demasiado...-** Dijo Ritta preocupada viendo a su hermana caminar a su lado. No era secreto que Ritta se preocupaba mucho por ella, pero ya comenzaba a ser algo molesto.

 **-Ya te dije que estoy bien. Ademas ya no me duele tanto el tobillo.-** Respondio con claro enfado en su voz.

Mientras seguian avanzando se escucho un anuncio por parte de la aeronave. **-Llegaremos a la plataforma de Beacon en menos de 10 minutos, por favor presentencen a babor.-** Los tres escucharon el anuncio con atencion. Curse se volteo y las miro a ambas.

 **-Vamos chicas, no debemos perder el tiempo...-** Entonces Curse siguio adelante acelerando el paso hacia destino. Ambas lo miraron por un momento para luego seguirle sin rechistar.

Como era de esperarse el lugar estaba lleno de personas, tanto como adultos y niños estaban allí. Incluso podian notar a algunos con algo de equipamiento adicional. Curse penso que podian ser estudiantes de la academia, pero no estaba muy seguro de ello. Una vez que el grupo dejo su equipaje en un lugar seguro, Curse intento localizar a su compañero Nyte con la mirada sin exito alguno, sin embargo el podia sentir su olor... estaba cerca de aqui.

Volteo hacia atras observando a sus compañeras hablando entre ellas y sin decir nada se marcho de allí a buscar a su compañero. Habian pasado unos minutos desde que comenzo su busqueda por aquel sitio pero aun no podia encontrar a su compañero. Claro, aun por sentir como su olor se impregnaba aun mas en el aire.. Su olfato sin duda estaba muy refinado pero no era exactamente del todo preciso para poder encontrar a su objetivo. Se detuvo en un sitio en concreto y comenzo a buscar nuevamente con la mirada a su alrededor. Todavia habia mas adultos y niños por allí, entre ellos tambien se destacaban algunos humanos mitad animales denonimados como faunos... Curse era uno de esos faunos, uno mitad lobo. Los reinos de Renmant son normalmente liderados por una supremacia humana, haciendo que la sociedad vea a los faunos no mas que como meras basuras o esclavos. Sin embargo ultimamente existieron reportes en donde un porcentaje de humanos en la region estaban en contra de dicha discriminación, dandole a los faunos una oportunidad de tener una vida mejor consiguiendo un trabajo y salario similares o mejor que el humano promedio. Curiosamente algunos faunos tambien se interesaron en ser cazadores y el numero de ellos seguia aumentando con los años.

Curse siguio mirando por todos lados hasta que centro su atención sobre algo en concreto. Era un fauno mitad tigre de posiblemente no mas de 10 años caminando entre la multitud. Su cola era bastante peluda y su piel era anaranjada acompañada de unas franjas negras recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Era mas que evidente que aquel pequeño tenia un caracter debil, en su rostro se podia apreciar que era bastante timido. Estaba constantemente mirando para todos lados, posiblemente buscando algo o a alguien. Entonces en un descuido del menor golpeo algo que lo hizo retroceder. El pequeño fauno no estaba prestando atención por donde caminaba y choco sin querer con un hombre de piel morena, rapado y fornido de gran altura que estaba siendo acompañado de otras dos personas que tenian caracteristicas similares a las de el.

El hombre lentamente se volteo para averiguar que habia sucedido, pero su rostro cambio por completo cuando observo al pequeño fauno frente a sus ojos. **-Ugh fijate por donde caminas fenomeno-** Menciono con una voz ronca. Entonces en un gesto de total desprecio aquel hombre escupio el suelo cerca de donde estaba el menor. Las personas a su alrededor rapidamente notaron la situación con cierta sorpresa. Algunos se apartaban de aquella atmosfera y otros simplemente se quedaban en silencio ignorando todo lo ajeno a ellos. Curse iba a interponerse en esa situación pero entonces noto que un muchacho que reconocia muy bien ya se le habia adelantado.

 **-¿Que crees que estas haciendo?-** Pregunto Nyte con clara furia en sus ojos. La innesperada interrupción de aquel chico sorprendio un poco a aquel trio que claramente estaba molestando al menor. Entonces el causante de todo el alboroto dio un paso al frente.

 **-¿Pero que tenemos aqui?-** Pregunto en un muy pronunciado tono de burla observando un poco mejor al chico frente a el. **-Parece que tenemos a un mocoso que no conoce su lugar-** Explico mirando a sus compañeros. Quienes solo se rieron ante el comentario.

 **-¡¿Que?!-** Nyte estaba esceptico por lo que acababa de oir. ¿Quien se creia que era este tipo?

 **-Jefe ¿Que hacemos con el? ¿Le daremos una lección?-** Comento uno de los que estaban atras. Ante aquellas palabras Nyte estaba perdiendo lentamente el temperamente haciendo que apretara el puño con fuerza frente a ellos.

Al que habian llamado "Jefe" noto el particular comportamiento de Nyte. Sabia muy bien que estaba enojado, asi que le propuso una extraña idea. **-¿Que pasa niño bonito? ¿Acaso quieres pelear?-** Al mencionar esas palabras Nyte fruncio aun mas el seño clavando su mirada hacia el. El pequeño fauno aterrado se levanto lentamente y se marcho de allí tan rapido como sus tambaleantes piernas se lo permitian.

 **-Veo que aun no entiendes... ¿Que no sabes quien soy yo?-** Pregunto con la misma voz ronca de antes **-Yo soy El Mercenario Bojack-** Dijo señalandose a si mismo con un pulgar haciendo enfasis en lo que decia. **-Y los que estan detras de mi son mis subordinados llamados Mastiff y Bort.-** Menciono mientras se ponia en una posición de combate, listo para pelear contra Nyte. Mastiff era un hombre muy grande, de piel clara y cabello rubio corto. La inmensidad de sus musculos era bastante equiparable con la de su jefe Bojack. Mientras que Bort poseia una piel algo bronceada. Sin embargo era un poco mas pequeño que los otros pero aparentemente igual de fuerte.

Nyte instintivamente sabiendo lo que se venia puso sus puños a la altura de su cara preparandose para combatir en un mano a mano contra ese enorme sujeto. El no tenia mucha experiencia en este tipo de combates, pero iba a intentar dar lo mejor de si mismo si deseaba salir ileso de esta. Bojack entonces habia cambiado su postura a una dominante y firme. Agilizo el movimiento de sus piernas y encurvo ligeramente los hombros adoptando el estilo de pelea de un boxeador. Se le veia bastante experimentado y confiado. Posiblemente hacia esto a menudo. Mientras que Nyte apenas parecia saber como tener una postura defensiva. Si tuviera en este momento su espada plateada, no seria ningun problema esta contienda.

Entonces Bojack sonrio listo para encestar el primer ataque sin embargo escucho un grito que detuvo su puño que comenzaba su trajecto a la cara de Nyte. **-¡Alto!-** Dicho grito retumbo en todo el lugar. Bojack y su grupo voltearon sus miradas algo molestos por dicha interrupción. Observando a un muchacho con una extraña capa cubriendo la mayoria de su cuerpo. Lo unico que Bojack podia ver era esos intensos ojos de color rojo que asomaban por la capucha de aquel chico. Nyte sinceramente no esperaba que alguien llegaria tan pronto, pero mucho menos que iba a ser su compañero y lider del team CRLN.

Curse se acerco lentamente parandose en frente de Nyte mientras observaba a ese tipo llamado Bojack **-Veo que ultimamente se han perdido algunos modales por aqui...-** Comento quitandose su capucha revelando que tenia unas orejas de lobo. Bojack se le vio claramente molesto al notar esos particulares rasgos en su cabeza. Un fauno estaba hablandole como si fuera superior a el, debia enseñarle cual era su lugar.

 **-¿Un fenomeno? ¿Que es lo que quieres aqui? Apartate antes de que salgas lastimado-** Advirtio Bojack poniendose en la misma posición de combate de antes. En respuesta su oponente solo se limito a observarlo detenidamente.

 **-Yo no te recomendaria hacer eso, despues de todo somos estudiantes de la academia Beacon...-** Comento Curse levantando un poco su capa revelando la insignia que caracterizaba dicha academia.

Bojack observo confuso la insignia. ¿Acaso realmente este fauno era miembro de la prestigiosa Academia Beacon? Simplemente no podia creerlo... Su sorpresa fue mayor aun cuando a los alrededores escuchaba vagos comentarios sobre dicha academia y por supuesto del sujeto que estaba frente a el. Curse aparentemente era algo famoso entre los estudiantes. Entonces un anuncio recorrio la aeronave **-El servicio de Aerotransporte ha llegado a su destino; Academia Beacon-** En ese momento algunos jovenes comenzaron a movilizarse hacia las salidas de la nave.

Bojack razono en ese instante que si se comenzaba una pelea contra este fauno las cosas se pondrian muy desfavorables para el. Lentamente bajo los brazos dandole la espalda a Nyte y a Curse mientras volvia con sus subordinados. Mastiff y Bort se apartaron dejandolo avanzar pero antes de que continuara su recorrido se volteo y miro fijamente a Curse a los ojos **-La proxima vez no tendras tanta suerte fenomeno...-** Advirtio Bojack continuando por su camino. Sus subordinados lo siguieron silenciosamente marchandose de allí mientras las personas a su paso se apartaban de ellos. Despues de todo no querian causar mas problemas innecesarios.

Cuando el fauno los perdio de vista se volteo hacia su compañero quien aun miraba por donde aquellos sujetos se habian ido. Un momento despues Curse camino al lado de Nyte mientras poso su mano en el hombro de su compañero despabilandolo. **-Vamos Nyte es hora de volver, las chicas nos estan esperando-** Comento Curse continuando con su camino. Nyte volteo su mirada sobre su hombro observandolo irse pensando en que hubiera pasado si el no hubiera aparecido en aquel momento.

* * *

En un gran salon se encontraba una gran multitud de personas. Algunas estaban llevando cobijas y almohadas de un sitio a otro. Otras estaban poniendose ropa comoda para dormir. Yang y Ruby se encontraban allí tambien. Como habian acordado esa noche se iban a reunir en uno de los tantos salones de la escuela para dormir y estar preparados para mañana. A pesar de que la idea de "dormir todos juntos" era algo incomoda, sus miedos se dispersaron cuando se percataron que el salon en donde se encontraban solo habia mujeres. Mientras que en un salon axeso se encontraban los chicos.

 **-Esto sin duda es lo que llamarias una gran pijamada-** Mencionaba Ruby mientras terminaba de arreglar su bolsa para dormir.

Su hermana por su parte solo se tumbo en el suelo en una cama improvisada que consistia de una cobija y almohada. **-Increible que tengamos que dormir aqui, amontonadas como ganado-** Dijo fastidiada hacia su hermana quien parecia que no le prestaba mucha atención. Yang volteo su mirada hacia ella y vio que estaba escribiendo algo **.** **-¿Que es eso?-**

 **-Es una carta para mis amigos de Signal. Prometi que les contaria todo acerca de Beacon-**

 **-¡Aww que adorable!-** Yang no dudo ni un segundo en volver a burlarse de ella. Sin embargo la broma duro poco cuando una almohada golpeo duramente su rostro.

 **-¡Callate!-** Ordeno molesta Ruby. **-Yo no pude venir con ninguno de mis amigos de Signal-** Entonces se dio la vuelta dandole la espalda a su hermana cruzadas de brazos.

 **-¿Que hay acerca de Jaune?-** Pregunto curiosa su hermana. **-Se ve como un buen chico... ¡Allí lo tienes, un aumento del 100%!-** Dijo divertida intentando hacerla reir un poco.

 **-Y con Weiss cuenta como una negativa...-** Añadio molesta viendo su cuaderno. Cada vez que lo pensaba llegaba a la misma conclución. Esa chica era una cretina malhumorada. **-Un decenso del 100%...-**

 **-No digas estupideces-** Respondio Yang seriamente captando la atención de su hermana **-No existe tal cosa como 'un amigo negativo', solo hiciste a un amigo y una enemiga-** Menciono intentando convencer a su hermana. Pero solo reacciono con un suspiro derrotada ante aquella afirmación apartando la mirada una vez más. ** _"Tal vez no debi decir 'enemiga'"_** penso en sus adentros **-Mira, se que se ve mal, pero es solo el primer dia. Tienes a un monton de amigos alli afuera, solo estan esperando a conocerte.-** Entonces Ruby se percato de algo. volteo su rostro hacia ella mirando sus ojos pensando que sus palabras eran similares a las de aquel chico llamado Jaune. Tal vez despues de todo si estaba exagerando un poco la situación.

Mientras pensaba en aquello su linea de visión diviso a una chica morena de cabello oscuro. **-Aquella chica...-** Susurro mirandola mas fijamente, recordando que era la misma chica que estaba con ella cuando se burlo de Weiss en la puerta de la academia.

Yang naturalmente noto el extraño rostro de su hermana y siguiendo su mirada dio con la misma chica que la ojiplateada estaba observando. **-¿La conoces?-** Pregunto observando que la chica en cuestion estaba recostada sobre la pared leyendo un libro. Vestia un pijama negro a rayas, tambien sobre su cabeza habia un moño de color negro.

 **-Más o menos... Ella estaba conmigo esta mañana pero se marcho antes de siquiera decir palabra alguna.-**

 **-Entonces ¿Porque no vas y la saludas?-** Inquirio su hermana.

 **-¿Que? ¿Estas loca?-** Ruby se negaba rotundamente a aquella idea. Si intentar reconciliarse con Weiss fue un fracaso, no sabia que le podia deparar con esta chica **-¡Oye! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?!-** Sin embargo sin previo aviso su hermana mayor sujeto su mano con fuerza y la llevo arrastrando por todo el camino hasta estar frente a aquella misteriosa chica. Ruby intento forcejear con ella con todas sus fuerzas pero fue totalmente en vano. La diferencia de fuerza entre ambas era inmensa.

 **-¡Hooolaaaa! ¿Como estas?-** Saludo animadamente a la chica del moño. Quien solo se limito a apartar lentamente su libro observando al extraño duo frente a ella. Una de ellas era una chica rubia de ojos de color lila, era bastante alta y voluptuosa. Y a su lado una chica de cabello oscuro de puntas rojas estaba forcejeando inutilmente por liberarse del agarre de la otra.

 **-¿Tu no eres esa chica que casi explota la escuela hoy en la mañana?-** Inquirio con cierta indiferencia hacia Ruby quien al escuchar la pregunta dejo de forcejear con su hermana.

 **-Ahh... ehm, me llamo Ruby...-** Respondio poniendose detras del brazo que antes le estaba aprisionando a esa situación.

 **-Ajam...-** Fue todo lo que dijo esa chica antes de poner su atención nuevamente a aquel libro.

 **-¿Que estas haciendo?-** Pregunto estupefacta Yang a su hermana en un susurro al notar que se ponia detras de su brazo como si fuera una niña pequeña. ¿Como pretendia hacer un amigo nuevo de esa manera?

 **-Yo que se, ayudame-** ¿Porque su hermana era tan metiche con las relaciones que debia formar en la academia?

Yang no tenia mas opción. Debia hacer algo para asegurarse de que su hermana tuviera una buena vida social en la academia. **-Entonces...-** Comenzo a decir **-¿Como te llamas?-**

Una vez más la joven aparto el libro levantando la vista hacia la hermana mayor **-Blake-** respondio de manera cortante, con la misma indiferencia de antes. Yang dio un paso al frente y se presento ante ella de la manera mas respetuosa posible.

 **-Bueno Blake, yo soy Yang. La hermana mayor de Ruby...-** Blake seguia mirandola con la misma indiferencia imperturbable que tenia grabado en su rostro. ¿Acaso esa era su cara normal? Yang no estaba muy segura de que decir a continuación, asi que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente... **-Me agrada tu moño, combina muy bien con tu... Pijama...-**

 **-Gracias...-** Una vez mas Blake respondio de manera cortante e indiferente. En un momento iba a volver a leer su libro, pero Yang volvio a hablar...

 **-Bonita noche ¿No es asi?-** Comento intentando crear algun tema de conversación.

 **-Si, adorable. Casi tanto como este libro...-** Respondio fijando su vista a ambas chicas **-Que seguire leyendo en cuanto se marchen...-**

Era oficial, Blake no queria establecer ningun tipo de conversación con nadie _**'Otro caso perdido'** _penso Yang al notar la situación. Sin embargo su hermana dio un paso al frente saliendo de su escondite observando aquel libro que Blake sujetaba en sus manos.

 **-¿De que trata?-** Pregunto con la cara más serena posible.

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-El libro... ¿Tiene un nombre no es asi?-** Pregunto una vez más Ruby hacia a Blake.

Blake volteo su mirada al libro en sus manos **. -La historia trata sobre un hombre bendecido con la vida eterna...-** Comenzo a explicar **-A cambio de observar como sus seres queridos perecen** **a través del tiempo-**

 **-Yo adoro los libros...-** Ruby lentamente se acerco arrodillandose frente a ella. **-Yang solia leerme cuentos antes de dormir todas las noches.-** Explico mientras arqueaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Ruby siguio con su anecdota a su vez que el tono nostalgico de su voz se hacia mas evidente. **-Historias de heroes y monstruos... Es una de las razones por las que quiero ser una cazadora-**

 **-¿Y porque?-** Pregunto Blake. Yang se sorprendio al ver que Ruby habia pescado la curiosidad de Blake con relativa facilidad. **_'Asi que le gustan los libros..'_** Penso al darse cuenta

 **-Cuando era una niña... deseaba ser como los heroes de aquellos libros.-** Continuo una vez mas **-Alguien que peleara por lo que es correcto. Que protegiera a los que no pudieran pelear-**

 **-Eso es realmente ambisioso para una niña.-** Comento Blake mirando al frente. Mientras un recuerdo pasaba hacia a sus ojos **-Por desgracia, el mundo no es como lo relatan los libros... Es cruel y despiadado...-**

 **-Y alli estamos nosotros... Para intentar hacerlo mejor ¿O no?...-** Dijo Ruby mirando a Blake con clara convicción en sus ojos. Blake se sorprendio ligeramente al ver su rostro. Sin embargo su opinion no habia cambiado en lo mas minimo. Mientras tanto del otro lado de la habitación, una chica de piel clara y cabello blanco observaba la escena desde su cama. Sus ojos azulados fijaban la vista hacia Ruby y las demas. Tomo su sabana y se volteo dandole la espalda a aquello mientras hacia una clara mueca de molestia.


	6. La iniciación

Era una radiante y prometedora mañana en la academia de Beacon. Una gran cantidad de estudiantes se movilizaban por gran parte del instituto ansiosos por el comienzo de uno de los eventos más ansiados por cualquier persona que aspira a ser un cazador de la academia. La zona más habitada sin duda era la sala de casilleros en donde cada estudiante guardaba sus pertenencias, en especial su armamento y equipo necesario para la iniciación.

Curse y su grupo estaban allí preparándose para una larga jornada de trabajo. Cuidar de decenas de estudiantes no es tarea fácil en especial cuando el Bosque Esmeralda está plagado de temibles monstruos que ponen en peligro la vida de cualquier novato. Un grupo de estudiantes pasaba cerca de ellos estaban hablando muy animadamente hasta que uno de ellos de reojo reconoció del cazador.

 **-Oye ¿Has visto quién es? Creo que se llama Curse...-**

 **-¿El mismo que gano el festival del año pasado?-**

 **-Así es... dicen que es muy bueno...-**

A pesar de que el grupo de estudiantes estaban a una distancia prudente para no ser escuchados por Curse, este de todos modos podía oírlos con claridad gracias a sus orejas de perro. Curse entonces voltea ligeramente su rostro observándolos de reojo por unos momentos hasta que ellos se percataron de su mirada. Los estudiantes al darse cuenta se exaltaron levemente marchándose de allí. Curse suspira decepcionado ante su reacción - _ **¿Acaso creen que les hare algo...? Los novatos si que son unos idiotas...-**_ Pensó en sus adentros poniendo su atención nuevamente en su equipo. Hasta que escucha unos pasos dirigirse cerca de el con lentitud hasta quedar detrás suyo.

 **-Por lo visto tu fama te precede... Curse-** El mencionado casi inmediatamente se detiene en lo que estaba haciendo y voltea su mirada su hombro observando a un chico de piel clara, pelirrojo con ojos de color marrón oscuro. Traía puesto una chaqueta verde sin hombros sobre una camisa negra, pantalones militares camuflados y botas negras de combate. En su cintura posaban dos tonfas en donde las manivelas tenía un particular gatillo de arma.

 **-Jasper. Mucho tiempo sin verte-** Respondió Curse arqueando una pequeña sonrisa al verlo. No es como si fueran los mejores amigos, pero aun así tenían una amistad saludable.

 **-Así es, el mes paso realmente muy rápido, apenas pude disfrutar del sol y la playa... Había tantas chicas bonitas Curse, deberías haber estado allí-** Respondió Jasper al comentario de su amigo en un tono cómicamente triste poniendo una extraña cara de satisfacción recordando las figuras de aquellas mujeres.

 **-¿Sol? ¿Playa? ¿Chicas? ¿Estuviste trabajando o flojeando? -** Indignado Curse interroga a Jasper por los comentarios poco profesionales que estaba haciendo. El sabía que su misión era cerca de las costas turísticas más grandes de Vale pero no pensó que realmente se iba a distraer tanto en su trabajo.

 **-Oh vamos Curse...-** Jasper se colocó al lado de Curse rodeando su cuello con un brazo **-Sé que eres un chico como yo... te deben interesar esas tanto como a mí-** Explico de manera lasciva hacia su compañero picándole una de sus mejillas con su dedo. **-Además el punto era que... oye ¿Que le paso a tus garras? -**

Curse momentáneamente observo el par de garras que estaban en sus manos. No eran el mismo modelo que uso la última vez, estos eran un poco más simples teniendo una fila dual de garras. La forma de la hoja daba la idea de que venían de alguna criatura temible como las de un tigre. Idea extraña sabiendo que Curse era un fauno mitad lobo. **-Es que los que tenía antes se rompieron en la última misión...-** Contesto dándole un par a Jasper.

Jasper tomo el arma con sumo cuidado analizando cada detalle de la misma. - **¿Entonces usaras estos durante la prueba? Tienen un diseño bastante extraño si me permites decirlo-**

 **-Bueno, este es un viejo prototipo que tenía por allí. Esta más enfocado en despedazar más que simplemente cortar al objetivo. Además lo único malo es que el filo se arruina con facilidad ante objetos solidos como el hueso o el filo de otra arma. -**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Seguro que estarás bien con esto? -** Pregunto Jasper un poco preocupado sabiendo lo malo que sonaba esto.

 **-Teniendo en cuenta que solo estaré vigilando a los nuevos... no creo que suceda nada extraordinario...-**

 **-Entonces supongo que Litta es la única que peleara en este evento...-**

 **-Ese era el plan original. -** Respondió Nyte apareciendo por detrás de ellos. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero oscura con capucha de algodón blanco. Pantalones de jeans azul oscuro y zapatos negros. **-Pero en la última misión que hicimos con Litta se lastimo peleando contra un Alpha, así que yo tomare su lugar...** \- Termino de explicar mientras se apuntaba sí mismo a su pecho con un pulgar.

 **-¿Y porque no lo haces tú Curse?-** Pregunto Jasper al lobo, quien ya estaba de terminar de prepararse para salir **-Pensé que eras un caballero-** Concluyo haciendo una pose exageradamente dramática

 **-Creo que ya lo explique antes... además no tengo ganas de aburrirme esperándolos allá afuera-** Explico parándose del banquillo **_-¿Y caballero? a que se refiere con eso...-_** Pensó en sus adentros mientras caminaba al lado de Nyte **-Entonces ¿Ustedes harán vigilancia no?-**

 **-Tomaremos turnos para vigilarlos, con los scrolls podremos saber la posición y estado de los estudiantes-** De su bolsillo saca un scroll de color negro que se expandió y mostro una imagen holográfica. En ella había una lista con los nombres de cada estudiante y su estado. **-Pero supongo que con Ritta de nuestro lado será mucho más fácil rastrearlos en caso de emergencia. -** Dijo una vez más guardando el aparato en su bolsillo

 **-Si que mi hermana es perfecta para esta misión-** Menciono Litta apareciendo al lado de Nyte. Ella tenía una boina verde oscuro con un chaleco fino oscuro sobre una blusa verde oscuro, en su cintura tenía una pollera de color negro con medias largas del mismo color hasta el muslo con botas negras.

- **Oh Litta, te ves increíble con eso...** \- Menciono Nyte observándola detalladamente

 **-Muchas gracias Nyte...-**

Entonces Nyte nota que su compañero Curse estaba distraído con algo, ligeramente irritado le da un pequeño codazo en su costado para llamarle la atención **-Curse vamos di algo...-**

Curse nota la insistencia de su compañero tratando de analizar rápidamente la situación. Observa por un momento a Litta con su usual rostro 'vacío' **-¿Eh? Ah si, se ve bien...-** Contesto para volver nuevamente a verificar el estado de las garras en sus brazos. Litta puso una cara decepcionada ante su respuesta, pero nuevamente sonrió al notar que Nyte iba a voltear su mirada hacia ella otra vez.

Jasper noto el comportamiento de Litta dando un suspiro muy pesado al darse cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo. Camino hacia Curse apartándolo sutilmente del resto susurrándole algo al oído... **-A veces si que puedes llegar a ser bastante despistado...-**

 **-¿Eh?-** Era todo lo que puso responder el ante su comentario... Jasper entonces salió de la sala con los brazos en la nuca silbando una tonada. **-¿Despistado...? Pero si puedo escuchar los comentarios desde el otro lado del cuarto. -** Pensó para si mismo tratando de averiguar que quería decir su amigo. Posiblemente solo este jugando con el.

* * *

 **-¡Uh! ¡Ren tengo una idea mejor que sobornar al director!-** Se podía ver a un chico y una chica en la pista dirigiéndose a uno de los aviones. La chica que hablaba era de piel pálida, cabello anaranjado corto y ojos turquesa. Vestía un chaleco negro sobre una camisa de manga corta blanco en donde la zona del pecho tenia recortado en forma de corazón. En ambos brazos tenia mangas de color blanco de la muñeca hasta el codo respectivamente junto con guantes rosados sin dedos en cada mano. En su cintura tenía una falda que caía hasta sus muslos y botas de color rosado con negro. A su lado un muchacho de cabello negro con uno de sus mechones de color magenta y ojos purpura. Vestía una chaqueta de manga larga verde abotonada en diagonal con bordados dorados llevaba pantalones blancos y zapatos negros **-¿Qué tal si hacemos una señal? ¡Una señal de alerta imitando cualquier animal que se te ocurra! ¿Qué tal un perro? ¿Un gato? ¡Oh! ¡Ya se ya se! ¡¿Qué tal un perezoso?!-** Finalizo enérgica su compañera saltando de un lugar a otro. Su compañero Ren estaba un poco más adelantado que ella hasta que se detuvo súbitamente ante el ultimo comentario de Nora

 **-Nora...-** Comenzó a hablar el joven dándose la vuelta a mirarla como seguía saltando de alegría ante su extraño plan **-No creo que los perezosos hagan mucho ruido...-** Contesto para nuevamente proseguir con su camino. Entonces Nora en un instante se pone frente a el alzando los brazos como si una epifanía se le viniera a la mente.

 **-¡Eso es! ¡Es perfecto!-** Respondió alzando alto la voz asustándolo levemente. Poco momento después continuaron por su camino hacia las aeronaves.

Cerca de allí había una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes. Su cabello era sujetado de tal manera que le daba la forma de la cola de un caballo. Algunas placas de bronce adornaban su cuello, antebrazos y piernas. Vestía un corsé marrón de cuero con bordados anaranjados que cubría gran parte de su estómago. Una mini falda elástica de color negro que era cubierto por una faja roja que cubría la mitad de su cintura. En su espalda tenía un escudo y una espada de bronce que hacia juego con su atuendo. Una chica de cabello blanco y piel pálida paso al lado de ella cuando hasta que vio quien estaba allí **-Oh Pyrrha ¿Ya has pensado en qué clase de equipo quieres estar?** \- La peliblanca se acercó a ella de la manera más casual posible poniéndose a su lado expectante de su respuesta.

 **-Bueno... Creo que quiero que todo sea como debe ser. Después de todo no quiero forzar la moral de mi equipo al obligarlos a estar conmigo...-** Serena y humilde respondió al comentario de la chica a su lado. Pyrrha reconocía a la chica. Si su memoria no le fallaba era Weiss Schnee. Hija de una de las compañías productoras de polvo más importantes en Renmnat ¿Que hacia ella aquí?

 **-Oh vamos-** Contesto Weiss de manera aduladora - **Estoy muy segura que todo el mundo aquí está ansioso de unirse con un individuo de tal fuerza, habilidad y clase como tu-** Pyrrha se estaba sintiendo algo incomoda por los comentarios de la chica. Pero aun así tenía que mantener las apariencias.

 **-Hmm no estoy tan segura de ello...-**

 **-Sabes... Estaba pensando en que podríamos estar en un equipo juntas...-** Propuso Weiss acercándose aún más a Pyrrha. Ella no estaba segura de que responder al respecto. Entonces mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de ella alejándola

 **-Bueno, creo que eso no sería una mala...-** Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de responder un chico rubio de ojos azules choco contra su hombro haciendo que tropiece torpemente hacia el suelo. Pyrrha sorprendida observa al chico en el piso

 **-Auch eso si que dolió-** Era todo lo que podía decir aquel muchacho tumbado en el suelo. Sin entender muy bien lo que paso poso sus manos en el suelo intentando levantarse.

 **-¿Oh por dios estas bien?-** Preocupada Pyrrah se acercó a el asistiéndolo posando su mano sobre la suya levantándolo del suelo. Cuando se pone de pie observa mejor a las dos mujeres frente a el. Weiss estaba con una cara de pocos amigos al observar al chico, y Pyrrha lo observaba con algo de preocupación esperando a que el no estuviera herido.

 **-Si... estoy bien, muchas gracias... ehm-** Jaune un poco aturdido al seguir observándolas. La pelirroja al observar su cómico comportamiento se presentó ante él.

 **-Pyrrah Nikos... ¿Y tu?-**

 **-Yo... soy Jaune Arc-** Respondió de la manera más caballerosa posible. Entonces fue cuando la chica de cabello blanco se acercó a Jaune con una mirada irritada.

 **-Espera un minuto ¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes quién es ella? -** Pregunto a medida que su tono de voz se volvía elevado ¿Cómo era que no reconocía a Pyrrah?-

 **-¿Eh?-** Confundido realmente no sabía quién era ella... Volvió a mirarla una vez más. En respuesta Pyrrah alzo su mano saludándolo como si esperara que con ello podría reconocerla de algún modo, pero no funciono en lo absoluto. **-¿Debería conocerla de algún lado?** -

 **-¿Es enserio? Ha ganado el torneo regional cuatro veces consecutivas... Un nuevo record...-**

 **-Hm, nope... no me suena de nada...-** Con cada momento que pasaba Weiss se enojaba aún más del muchacho.

 **-Tch... Simplemente eres imposible...-** Respondió claramente ofendida de él. Jaune sin saber cómo había hecho enfadar a la chica de cabello blanco. Sintiendo como la situación se ponía más tensa por parte de Weiss, Pyrrah se pone entre ambos para intentar aligerar las cosas.

 **-Bueno... es un placer conocerte Jaune...-** Entonces se dio cuenta que se hacía tarde para subirse a las aeronaves **-Oh, Me tengo que ir ¡Nos vemos luego!-** Finalizo marchándose de allí. Weiss intento detenerla, pero solo se quedó observando su espalda decepcionada. Sus intentos de crear el equipo con la chica más aplicada y la chica más fuerte se habían hecho pedazos, todo por culpa de este don nadie quien al intentar buscarlo con la mirada ya no estaba allí.

 ** _-Rayos...-_** Juro en silencio que la próxima vez no le sería tan fácil escabullirse de ella.

* * *

Un grupo de personas de todo tipo se movilizaban de un lado a otro, en especial en la pista de aterrizaje donde los nuevos estudiantes iban a las aeronaves para realizar su iniciación. **-Estudiantes por favor... tomen la aeronave designada en su boleto para tomar la iniciación...-** Dijo una voz proveniente de uno de los megáfonos que hacía eco por toda la ellos Curse y su grupo finalmente habían terminado de prepararse dirigiéndose a una pequeña nave que estaba apartada del resto en donde se subían los estudiantes.

A unos metros de distancia de la nave, un hombre mayor de pelo blanco con bastón esperaba pacientemente mientras tomaba un poco de café de una taza. Curse observo al hombre por un instante y paso de largo hasta estar en frente de la puerta de la nave. - **Chicos ustedes adelántense. Yo tengo algo que hacer primero...-** Menciono mientras dejaba a su grupo subir a la nave.

Nyte se volteo hacia el observándolo irse a hablar con el hombre de cabello blanco... _- **¿Que ese hombre no era el Director Ozpin?**_ **-** Pensó por un momento analizando la situación. _-_ ** _Tal vez solo hará el informe de nuestra misión. Después de todo no tuvimos mucho tiempo entre volver y prepararnos para esto...-_** Entonces sin más preámbulos entro finalmente a la nave.

Ozpin notando que Curse se acercaba a él, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por la pista haciendo un ademan al estudiante para que lo siguiera. Curse en respuesta sigue sus indicaciones y lo alcanza caminando junto a él. **-Curse...-** Comenzó a hablar el Director calmadamente **-Ha pasado tiempo ¿Cómo te fue en tu última misión? escuche que una de tus compañeras resulto herida...-**

 **-Así es, pero ya está bien y lista para ayudar en el examen-** Contesto mirando a un grupo de estudiantes pasar al lado suyo - **Aunque eso no era lo que querías hablar ¿Verdad?-** Menciono una vez más esta vez observando de reojo al Director quien en respuesta se rio por lo bajo.

 **-Que perceptivo...-** Susurro para sí mismo sin embargo Curse pudo escuchar el comentario claramente - **Sabes...-** Comenzó a decir observando a un grupo de estudiantes en concreto **-Creo que sin dudas este año será bastante importante...-** Entonces tomo un sorbo de su taza con algo de satisfacción. El café no podía saber mejor esta mañana.

 **-Hum ¿Acaso habrá un estudiante prodigio este año?-** Contesto observando en la misma dirección que el Director. Intentando buscar 'algo' entre el grupo de estudiantes.

 **-¿Acaso no crees que sería más divertido ir y descubrirlo por tu propia cuenta?-** La cara de Curse cambio ligeramente en confusión por su respuesta. Ozpin ante eso solo se rio una vez más por lo bajo. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él? Sin más remedio dio media vuelta y camino lentamente alejándose de él.

 **-Tch... No eres más que un viejo fastidioso...-** Dijo preparándose a volver a la nave.

Ozpin se volteo observando su espalda **-Tal vez tengas razón...-** Dijo tomando otro sorbo de su café **-Sin embargo, solo te pediré que hagas una cosa...-** Entonces Curse al escuchar esas últimas palabras se detuvo en su lugar volteando de reojo su mirada hacia el **-No te enojes allá afuera cuando lo descubras...-** Dijo calmadamente mientras se marchaba dejando solo al estudiante allí.

Curse molesto retoma su camino hacia la nave mientras susurraba algo en voz baja. **-Lo que sea-**

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que todos los estudiantes de la academia habían subido a la aeronave. Inquietos y ansiosos todos estaban estaban en la sala principal esperando a que el examen comenzara en cualquier momento. Entre el grupo de estudiantes Ruby y Yang estaban paradas mirando por la ventana de la aeronave. El día estaba despejado casi sin ninguna nube en el cielo azul. En la distancia se podía observar otras aeronaves sobre volando el gran y extenso Bosque Esmeralda, aparentemente listos para comenzar con todo esto.

 **-La vista es increíble...-** Menciono Ruby observando aún más el bosque debajo suyo. Aun no se acostumbraba al hecho de tener este tipo de vistas desde una gran altura. Así que aprovecharía cualquier momento para disfrutarla.

 **-No te distraigas hermanita, seria vergonzoso si repruebas el primer examen. -** Dijo divertida Yang poniéndose a su lado. Ruby se rio un poco por su comentario dándole un codazo a su hermana.

Entonces Ruby recordó que debía preguntarle algo a su hermana entonces levanto un poco la manga y mostro una pulsera con un interesante diseño. **-Oye Yang ¿Sabes para que sirve esto? Me lo dieron cuando subí a la nave...-** Yang al observarlo también mostro la misma pulsera que era cubierta por parte de su guante.

 **-No tengo ni idea... a mi también me dieron uno. Pero creo que se ven lindos...-** Respondió Yang sin saber mucho que decir al respecto guardando una vez más la pulsera en donde estaba.

 **-¿Eso crees...?-** Ruby no estaba muy convencida con el comentario de su hermana. Pero... ¿Qué iba a saber ella sobre moda?

Mientras esos pensamientos cruzaban su mente la voz de una mujer salía de unos parlantes colocados en las esquinas de la nave. **-Estudiantes... por favor preséntense en la plataforma de salto...-** Inmediatamente todos los estudiantes comenzaron a movilizarse según las indicaciones dadas. No eran demasiados, posiblemente eran dos docenas de ellos por lo que pudieron ordenarse rápidamente. Una vez que todos habían llegado a su destino, un hombre de cabello blanco con un bastón y una taza de café apareció iluminado en una de las plataformas elevadas de la nave.

Aclarándose la garganta por un momento comenzó a dar un discurso. **-Por años han entrenado duramente para ser guerreros... Para tener el honor de estar aquí y demostrar de lo que son capaces-** Dijo observando a todos lados de la sala, asegurándose de ver a cada estudiante. **-Por eso su camino comienza hoy en uno de nuestros campos de entrenamientos mas duros y salvajes en todo Remnant... El Bosque Esmeralda-** **Detrás de su espalda se ilumino un holograma que mostraba el mapa completo del bosque.**

Entonces a su lado apareció una mujer rubia de ojos verdes sosteniendo un panel holográfico. Se tomó un momento para respirar y continuo **-Antes de comenzar vamos a aclarar... ciertas dudas que se esparcieron en toda la academia sobre el proceso de evaluación. -** Explico tranquilamente aumentando la fuerza de su mirada hacia ellos **-Primero que nada sus compañeros de equipos serán designados... inmediatamente después de finalizar la iniciación-**

Confundidos algunos estudiantes empezaron a susurrar respecto ante el comentario de la mujer. '

 _¿Después del examen?'_

 _'¿Es enserio?'_

 _'¿Quéee?'_

Eran algunos de los comentarios que se podían oír entre la muchedumbre. Rápidamente Glynda aclaro su garganta silenciando a los estudiantes para luego proseguir **-Su rendimiento será monitoreado en todo momento. Sus scrolls revelaran su ubicación exacta en el bosque y su estado de salud gracias a las pulseras poseen en las muñecas..-**

 **-Así que para eso era...-** Susurro Yang observando la pulsera en su muñeca por un momento.

 **-Si bajo cualquier circunstancia su nivel de salud o aura llega a un estado crítico, pueden considerarse descalificados de la iniciación-** Una vez más un par de estudiantes susurraron ante la información. No por nada se rumoreaba que la iniciación iba a ser difícil.

Dando un paso al frente Ozpin continuo con el discurso **-Con eso dicho, procederé a informales de su objetivo actual... Cuando hagan contacto visual con la primera persona que encuentren después de caer al bosque, será su compañero durante los próximos cuatro años aquí en Beacon...-** Explico mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza **. -Así que espero que mejor se lleven bien durante ese tiempo-**

Entre el grupo de estudiantes un chico rubio de ojos azules se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar parte del discurso de Ozpin - **Espera... ¿Caer...?-** Murmuro con algo de temor en su voz. ¿Acaso realmente se referirá a caer libremente o a caer con un paracaídas?

 **-Una vez emparejados deberán dirigirse al extremo norte del bosque, en el camino habrá muchos obstáculos... Grimms que no dudaran ni un segundo en acabar con ustedes, más vale que no se contengan... o morirán.** \- Con cada segundo que pasaba los estudiantes demostraban cada vez más determinación. Si cometían un error, podría significar su muerte.

 **-Al final de su camino encontraran un templo donde yacen unas reliquias...-** El mapa del bosque lentamente acerco la imagen en la parte norte donde Ozpin había indicado previamente. En la misma se podía ver el templo estaba situado cerca de una montaña y un puente que conducía por un inmenso barranco. **-Su misión es tomar una sola y volver hacia el sur hacia un punto de reunión que será fuertemente fortificada. Y recuerden el trabajo en equipo es la única manera de superar esta tarea...-** Cuando termino de explicar el plan volvió a tomar otro sorbo de café. **-Entonces... ¿Alguna pregunta?-** Pregunto observando a los estudiantes expectante de que pudieran decir algo al respecto

 **-De hecho señor... yo...-** Comenzó a decir Jaune temeroso, pero Ozpin rápidamente golpeo el suelo con su bastón silenciándolo al instante.

 **-Excelente...-** Menciono con satisfacción en su rostro **-Ese caso abran las compuertas-** Finalizo una vez más tomando otro sorbo de su café.

En ese momento una gran ráfaga de aire cruzo la sala alarmando brevemente a todos los presentes. Detrás suyo unas inmensas puertas se abrían lentamente dejando entrar una gran cantidad de luz cegándolos momentáneamente. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraros dichas puertas conducían hacia el Bosque Esmeralda, sin embargo para sorpresa de Jaune la aeronave aun estaba en el aire. Uno a uno, los estudiantes comenzaron a tirarse de la aeronave con plena confianza. Jaune estaba aterrado al ver lo natural que les resultaba todo esto a los demás... **-Entonces... ¿Donde están los paracaídas? -** pregunto Jaune confundido cuando vio al Director Ozpin acercarse al lado suyo tomando otro sorbo de café.

 **-Oh Señor Arc, no se haga el tonto...-** Con gracia Ozpin observo al estudiante quien confundido no sabia que responder ante esto ¿Se suponía que debía saberlo? **-Claramente tendrá que arrojarse al vacío cayendo al bosque-**

 **-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Caer?!-** Pregunto Jaune sorprendido _**-¿Acaso no habían paracaídas? ¿Ni siquiera un planeador?-**_ Pensó en sus adentros observando a otro grupo de estudiantes saltar al bosque... Entre ellos estaba la chica que conoció ayer por la mañana.

 **-Exacto. Tendrás que buscar tu propia estrategia de aterrizaje...-**

 **-¿Y eso no es peligroso?-** Desde la orilla Jaune observo la inmensa caída que implicaba saltar desde aquí. No cabía duda en su razonamiento. Si el llegaba a saltar ahora, no será más que papilla de Arc.

 **-Por supuesto que lo es, pero no te preocupes...-** Respondió acercándose al alumno colocando una mano en su espalda **-Se que sabrás caer con gracia...** -

Jaune solo le tomo un instante en descubrir que iba a suceder. **-Espera-** Fue todo lo que puedo decir antes intentar darse la vuelta pero el Director fue mucho más rápido que el y lo empujo fuertemente haciéndolo caer hacia el abismo. El grito de Jaune comenzó a resonar muy fuertemente pero en un instante su voz se hacia mas y más lejana hasta desaparecer por completo

Observándolo caer Ozpin sonrió maliciosamente ante su acto volviendo a tomar otro sorbo de su café. **-Buena suerte...-** Menciono mientras las puertas de la aeronave se cerraban lentamente. Todos los estudiantes ya se habían ido de la nave. Los únicos que estaban allí eran el y Glynda quien observaba al Director con clara furia en sus ojos

 **-¿Realmente era necesario hacer eso Ozpin?-** Pregunto algo amargada ante las acciones tan cuestionables que realizo.

El solo le limito a darse la vuelta mirarla por un momento **-¿Qué?-** Pregunto alzando los hombros como si no supiera que acaba de hacer entonces camino pasando al lado de ella **-Solo le di un pequeño empujo en la dirección correcta...-** Menciono marchándose lentamente dejando sola a Glynda frunciendo el seño ante el, para luego finalmente reírse un poco por el comentario del Director.

* * *

Cerca de allí un muchacho de cabello rubio corto y ojos azules caía en picada hacia el inmenso bosque a gran velocidad. El chico no era capaz de procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir... Hace tan solo un momento estaba en la nave junto con el director Ozpin y ahora estaba cayendo a una inminente y posiblemente muy dolorosa muerte. Jaune estaba boca arriba observando como la nave se volvía más y más lejano cada momento que pasaba... Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se dio la vuelta observando al resto de estudiantes aterrizando ágilmente en el bosque. Unos usaban sus armas como soportes para caer, otros el escenario en cuestión y muy pocos reducían la velocidad de alguna manera usando alguna que otra semblanza. Todos tenían un método para aterrizar... _**Así que con eso se refería con "estrategia de aterrizaje"...**_ Pensó Jaune observando todo esto... Sin embargo, su línea de pensamiento fue rápidamente interrumpida al recordar en la clase de situación en la que se encontraba.

Notando como se acercaba peligrosamente a los arboles desplego tan rápido como sus manos temblorosas le permitían un pequeño escudo debajo suyo esperando con ello protegerse de alguna manera. Sin demora el muchacho comenzó a sentir el rápido y frenético impacto de las ramas golpeando violentamente su escudo junto con todo su cuerpo. A cada segundo que pasaba creía que en cualquier momento su escudo se partiría en dos junto con todos sus huesos, pero entonces golpeo fuertemente contra una gran ramificación que se partió al impacto y por consecuente desvió al chico a un costado perdiendo su escudo en el proceso. Jaune ya sea por suerte o por el destino reboto sobre una plataforma suave y esponjosa que lo hizo rodar colina abajo. Por un momento pensó que estaba teniendo una gran cantidad de suerte hasta que su cuerpo aterrizo un campo de espinas muy puntiagudas. En ese momento el grito más agudo que alguien podría haber oído cruzo con fuerza por todo el inmenso bosque. Una chica de cabello blanco y piel pálida escucho dicho sonido a una distancia aproximada de 150 metros. Por un momento titubeo si ir a la procedencia de aquella voz, pero al identificar rápidamente quien era el que gritaba de esa manera se dio media vuelta deseándole la mejor de las suertes si es que aún no las había perdido.


	7. El Bosque Esmeralda

**Si eres un seguidor de este fanfic, quizás hayas notado el cambio del título y el summary. La razón es muy simple, noté que alguien más tiene un fanfic con literalmente el mismo nombre. Asi es... se llama "RWBY: Alternative". Pero la trama tiene muchas diferencias y él tiene más tiempo en la página. Entonces, para no hacer más malentendidos, decidi cambiar el título del fanfic, como algunas cosas como el comienzo del capítulo 3 "Caza salvaje" y el aspecto de Ritta y Litta.**

 **Dicho esto, espero que puedan disfrutar de este capítulo.**

* * *

 **-Auch... Eso duele...-** Entre el follaje se podian oir a un joven quejandose constantemente debido al dolor que le causaban unas espinas clavadas en su cuerpo. Jaune milagrosamente sobrevivio a una impresionante caida desde la aeronave. **-No puedo creer que siga con vida-** Comento sacandose más y más espinas de su cuerpo. Las heridas no eran graves, eran simples rasguños y pinchasos en su piel todo el daño que habia recibido. Si no hubiera sido por su escudo tal vez no estaria vivo... no... algo más habia sucedido pero el joven no estaba seguro de ello. Despejando rapidamente su mente de aquellos pensamientos salio de la maleza con cautela buscando un lugar mejor para descanzar. Se sentia ligeramente desorientado, posiblemente la caida lo haya aturdido un poco.

Apoyandose sobre un arbol Jaune cerro sus ojos intentando pensar o desifrar en que sección exacta del bosque estaba en este momento. Si su memoria no le fallaba, antes de caer vio que en el mapa señalaba que estaban sobrevolando el suroeste del Bosque Esmeralda. Bastante lejos del objetivo designado el norte en un supuesto templo. Habiendo descanzado lo suficiente, Jaune se levanta pesadamente sacudiendose un poco la tierra que se acumulo en su armadura. Sin embargo noto algo que lo inquieto momentaneamente. **-Oh no... mi escudo...-** Era cierto. Cuando golpeo aquel arbol perdio su escudo en un instante. Es más se sorprende de no haber perdido su brazo en ese momento. Sin duda tuvo mucha suerte en esa caida.

Entonces en frente suyo unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse erraticamente junto con varios sonidos de pisadas. El joven cazador puso una cara palida pensando en lo que podria venir a continuación. **-¿Un grimm?-** murmuro sacando el unico medio de defensa que tenia a su disposición. La espada que le fue otorgada como herencia junto con el escudo como un recuerdo de su tataraabuelo. No estaba muy seguro de poder ganarle a lo que sea que este detras de la maleza. Pero Jaune juro que iba a hacer lo que fuera para salir con vida de allí. Las pisadas se hacian cada vez más y más fuertes con cada momento que pasaba. Jaune temblaba del miedo de solo pensar en lo temible que iba a ser la criatura que surgiria entre las hojas del profundo bosque.

Entonces en la hora de la verdad, del arbusto vio salir a una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes. En su mano izquierda portaba una especie de lanza de bronce con retoques rojos. Pyrrah habia emergido de la maleza algo confundida viendo al muchacho frente a ella para luego arquear una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. **-¿Eh...? ¿Pyrrah?-** Menciono Jaune observando a la mujer que se acercaba lentamente a el.

 **-Jaune ¿Estas bien?-** Preocupada Pyrrah se aproxima a un asustadizo Jaune quien bajaba su espada lentamente al notar que ya no corria peligro.

 **-Me diste un buen susto Pyrrah-** Menciono refregandose la cara con su mano. Si no hubiera sido ella, quien sabe lo que le hubiera pasado al joven rubio.

 **-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte...-** Respondio la peliroja riendose un poco del muchacho. Tenia un extraño sentido del humor, pero aun asi Jaune pensaba que era muy bonita su forma de ser. **-Oh, por cierto creo que esto te pertenece...-** Entonces Pyrrah de su espalda le entrega al chico un pequeño artefacto que se expandio en un escudo en un instante.

 **-Mi escudo...-** Era el escudo que Jaune habia perdido al caer al bosque. Era una suerte que lo encontrara **-Crei que nunca más lo iba a encontrar en este bosque...-** Con una sonrisa en su rostro Jaune guardo el escudo en su forma pequeña.

 **-Bueno, parece que seremos compañeros de ahora en adelante...-**

 **-Es... es cierto...-** x Jaune recien se habia percatado de este hecho. No es como si le molestara, de hecho le parecia bastante genial el hecho de tener a una chica tan habil como Pyrrah de su lado. Solo esperaba no cometer ningun error tonto que pusiera en peligro la integridad de su equipo.

 **-Vamos-** Dijo la peliroja pasando por al lado de Jaune dirigiendose entre la maleza **-No debemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo aqui-** En un rapido movimiento uso la lanza de bronce para cortar las hojas que estaban en su camino.

 **-De acuerdo...-** Titubeante Jaune responde a las ordenes de su compañera siguiendola hacia el oscuro bosque

* * *

Mientras tanto en los cielos decendiendo a gran velocidad un gran grupo de estudiantes se dispersaban por todo lo largo y ancho del Bosque Esmeralda. Una chica de cabello oscuro con puntas rojas y ojos plateados estaba acercandose peligrosamente a los arboles del bosque. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca rapidamente desplego su confiable guadaña Cresent Rose y se engancho agilmente en un arbol. Debido a la fuerza del impacto la chica tuvo que tomar varios giros sobre el tronco del arbol hasta finalmente reducir considerablemente la velocidad. Una vez hecho eso se deslizo lentamente hacia el oscuro bosque por toda la base del arbol hasta tocar el suave cesped.

 **-Creo que por esta dirección vi caer a Yang... si no me apresuro alguien más sera compañera de mi hermana...-** Menciono Ruby comenzando a dar carrera hacia la densidad del bosque buscando a su querida hermana mayor. Pasando rapidamente cerca de los arboles, Ruby gritaba el nombre de Yang intentando localizarla, pero no parecia haber nadie cerca. ¿Realmente estaba tan lejos? ** _-¿Y si habia alguien mas?-_** Penso por un instante Ruby contemplando la posibilidad de tener a alguien más como compañero. _**-Ahora que lo pienso no estaria mal que Jaune sea mi compañero... parece lindo pero...-**_ En su mente se imaginaba a su amigo Jaune siendo devorado facilmente por un Grimm. ** _-No parecia muy habil...-_ **Entonces recordo a la chica misteriosa de anoche en los dormitorios se hizo presente en su cabeza. _**-Tambien podria hacerme compañera de esa chica llamada Blake, a ella le gustan los libros...-**_ Pero entonces en su mente paso la imagen de Blake negandose a hablar con ella _**-No parece ser muy sociable...-**_ Ambas opciones no le favorecian en ningun sentido. Sin duda Yang era su mejor opcion. Crecieron juntas, es sociable, tiene una gran cabellera y lo mas importante, es muy fuerte... Pero... ¿Realmente no habia nadie más a quien conociera en la academia?.

Ruby habia terminado de cruzar una gran sección del bosque mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos. Paso agilmente sobre unos arbustos de un salto mientras esquivaba algunas ramas en el camino. Al aterrizar rodo por un momento por el suave pasto hacia una parte oscurecida del bosque deteniendose por un momento para tomar aire. Se levanto lentamente mirando a su alrededor para encontrarse a unos pocos metros a una chica que reconocio al instante. **-Oh no...-** Fueron las unicas palabras que susurro al ver a la mujer de piel palida y cabello blanco con cola de caballo frente a ella. Aquella figura se volteo en dirección a Ruby clavando sus ojos azulados en ella tornando su rostro en total decepcion.

 **-Tienes que estar bromeando...-** Dijo para si misma Weiss mirandola

 **-De todas las personas por que tu...-** Comenzo a replicar Ruby maldiciendo su mala suerte. Ella sin duda no olvido lo cretina que era esta chica con ella.

 **-Esa es mi frase, mocosa-** Menciono caminando lentamente con recelo hacia ahora su nueva compañera. Quien en respuesta se dio la vuelta comenzando a volver por donde vino.

 **-¿Sabes que? Me ire por aqui y fingire que esto nunca sucedio...-** Entonces caminando entre los arbustos Ruby se adentro al bosque pero Weiss la siguio detras de ella para replicarle algo

 **-Aunque a mi tambien me guste esa idea no podemos hacer eso...-** Razono rapidamente deteniendo a la ojiplateada volteando su cabeza sobre su hombro mirando a la chica detras suyo

 **-¿Que quieres decir?-**

 **-¿Que no estabas escuchando a Glynda y a Ozpin?-** Pregunto tratando de averiguar como Ruby no era capaz de recodar algo tan importante como eso ¿Acaso esta chica siquiera estaba interesada en el examen? **-Explicaron que nos estan monitoreando en todo momento. Incluso saben nuestro estado de salud y aura...-** Explico viendo a Ruby lentamente voltearse a hacia ella. En su rostro se podia reflejar su resignación ante esta situación, ella comenzaba a entender a donde queria llegar **-Aunque quisieras marcharte ya somos compañeras de equipo...-** Finalizo ahora poniendose al frente liderando la marcha del duo **-Odio tener que admitirlo pero tenemos que trabajar juntas si queremos pasar este examen, solo no me retrases con tus juegos...-** Entonces sacando el arma de su funda, un estoque con una guarda por tambor de revolver, corto la maleza frente a ella para poder avanzar.

 **-Hey.. ¿A que te refieres? Yo soy bastante rapida...-** Comento Ruby algo enojada por el comentario de Weiss quien aun seguia avanzando sin siquiera escucharla. La ojiplateada se volvio un tornado de petalos rojos que se movieron rapidamente entre la maleza y se posiciono en un instante en frente de Weiss quien atonita no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian.

- **¿Eh? pero que... ¿Cuando...?-** Weiss no sabia muy bien que habia ocurrido. Miraba para todos lados intentando entender lo que habia hecho su compañera mientras petalos de rosa caian a su alrededor.

 **-¿Lo ves? Estaremos bien...-** Entonces volviendose una vez más un tornado carmesi se marcho de allí dejando un largo sendero de hojas y petalos a su paso.

 _ **'¿Acaso esta era su semblanza? ¿Alguna clase de desplazamiento?'**_ Weiss penso por un momento que eso era bastante impresionante, pero sus primeras buenas impresiones se esfumaron tan rapido como la semblanza de su compañera al notar que aun no habia vuelto. **-... Puedes que seas muy rapida pero sigues haciendome perder el tiempo...-** Fastidiada se dio cuenta que ahora debera intentar seguir por el sendero que dejo su compañera para intentar alcanzarla.

* * *

Un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos purpura caminaba entre los arbustos con cautela. Ren acababa de aterrizar al bosque sin saber muy bien por donde proseguir. Estaba en una sección del bosque en donde los arboles se apartaban ligeramente del terreno para dar paso a la luz del sol que iluminaba el prado intensamente. Ren siguio avanzando entre el follaje cuando en un momento observo que una cantidad inusual de hojas caia de entre los arboles. Alzo el rostro hacia arriba encontrandose solo con más ramificaciones del bosque. Entonces escucho un sonido extraño a sus espaldas junto con las caidas de más hojas. **-¡Qraw Qraw!-** Ren no sabia muy bien que clase de criatura podria ser esa, pero si sabia muy bien quien estaba haciendolas. Volteandose con lentitud y una sonrisa en el rostro cruzo su mirada con la de una chica de cabello anaranjado corto y ojos celestes que estaba colgada de los pies gracias a una liana que estaba enganchada en su pierna.

Ren se acerco a ella mientras aun seguia cabeza abajo. **-¿Sabes Nora...? Creo que los perezosos no suenan asi...-** comento intentando ayudarla a bajar de allí.

 **-Exacto-** Respondio exaltada ante su compañero una vez que toco el suelo con sus pies. **-De esa forma nadie sospechara de nosotros...-** Ren solo se limito a reir por lo bajo. El día aún era joven y ya se habían encontrado el uno al otro, ahora solo faltaba encontrar a quien quiera que fuesen sus compañeros los siguientes cuatro años. Pero de entre las sombras, dos siluetas se deslizaban, una con otra, Ren miró sobre su hombro, y Nora miró hacia esa dirección curiosa.

 **-Hum… Creo que tenemos compañía...-** Comentó él volteando hacia la dirección donde provenía un ligero pero audible paso, no parecía de ningún grimm que anduviera a 4 patas, parecía más… que se deslizaban… Un movimiento en zig zag, que se movía lento pero seguro…

Ren no pensó dos veces y sacó sus armas, haciendo que las cuchillas retráctiles de ambas pistolas salieran, Nora entendió eso al instante. Así que tomó la empuñadura de su arma, que era un lanzagranadas con una forma peculiar en el tambor, dejando sobresalir un corazón donde debería estar la boca del arma. Ambos se fijaron en ese punto, donde la densidad del bosque parecía oscurecer la vista, entonces otro andar, a espaldas de Nora, otra bestia se aproximaba, así que cambiaron de estrategia, Ren le comenzó a dar la cara al frente, y Nora dio la vuelta, estando espalda con espalda.

Entonces Nora, alzó su lanza granadas de una forma que hizo que una larga empuñadura cobrará forma con las piezas del arma, la empuñadura comenzó a alargarse y el tambor del arma se convirtió en la cabeza de un gran mazo. Nora sonrió mientras los arbustos se movían dejando ver una piel blanca como la nieve, mientras que Ren veía a una sombra negra saliendo de los bosques. Ambos agarraron con fuerza sus armas… Y cuando las serpientes salieron para atacarlos, ambos esquivan, Hora haciéndose a un lado y Ren esquivando agachándose. El combate comenzó con nora balanceando su martillo de guerra pesadamente al rostro de la serpiente negra, mientras que Ren disparaba a la serpiente blanca con agilidad y astucia.

El pesado martillo era un tanto difícil de maniobrar, pero en manos de nora parecía un simple palo de escoba con un pedazo de madera en la punta. Ren comenzó a correr persiguiendo a la serpiente blanca, mientras está recibía impacto tras impacto de bala, dificultando la movilidad, mientras que la serpiente negra evadía con facilidad los golpes del martillo de Nora, pero ella solo jugaba, a ella no le importaba golpear a la serpiente, solo mantenerla lo suficientemente distraída para que no viera la trampa que estaba preparando, entonces Ren corrió hacia la serpiente blanca, haciendo un corte profundo con sus pistolas, no habían hecho mucho daño pero le habían dado tiempo para dar otro golpe justo en la quijada de la boca que se dirigía hacia el, haciendo otro corte circular para abrirla y sacar uno de sus colmillos.

Mientras tanto Nora logró hacer que la serpiente se confiará en la velocidad con la que efectuaba sus ataques, razón por la cual al intentar morderla, cambió su martillo por el lanzagranadas, apuntó a un árbol y disparó dos veces, ambas granadas rebotaron, haciendo que la serpiente se tragara un proyectil y el otro lo golpeó nuevamente convirtiendo su lanzagranadas en Mazo y golpeándolo a la dirección de la serpiente blanca, la cual ahora tenía su quijada abierta, recibiendo aquella bomba directamente, Ren se subió sobre ella lanzando el colmillo hacia uno de los ojos de la otra serpiente, enterrando sus pistolas sobre la boca de la serpiente y haciéndola caer al piso con una fuerza descomunal, mientras la granada entraba a su boca, y Nora al ver el colmillo de la otra serpiente en el ojo de la serpiente negra, golpeó con fuerza, causando que ésta muriera al instante. Y al escuchar la explosión a sus espaldas notó que Ren también había acabado con la suya, terminando con ambas amenazas al instante. **―Me alegro de que estemos juntos Ren―** Le dijo sonriendo y viéndolo sobre su hombro.

* * *

Habia sido un aterrizaje bastante pesado, pero la chica de cabello rubio y ojos purpura pudo manejarlo con relativa facilidad. Miro sobre su hombro y observo una gran hilera de arboles caidos a sus espaldas. _**-Creo que me excedi un poco-**_ Penso Yang al recordar que tuvo que derribar algunos arboles para poder aterrizar. La cortesa de algunos arboles estaba tan dañada que parecia que un meteorito habia aterrizado justo sobre ella partiendo la base en una gran exploción. Incluso despues de varios minutos salio un poco de humo de ella. **_'Supongo que no habia problema ¿Verdad?'_**

Despues de realizar unos estiramientos cerca de un claro, siguio caminando entre el follaje esperando encontrar a alguien. En el aire ella estaba bastante segura de que han caido un par de estudiantes cerca de ella, por lo que encontrar un compañero no iba a ser tan dificil segun esperaba. Mientras más avanzaba por el bosque, más oscuro y dificil de caminar se volvia. ¿Estaba llendo por el camino correcto? No estaba segura pero escucho unos ruidos de pisadas un poco mas adelante. Posiblemente sea otro estudiante cerca. Acelero el paso pasando entre los arbustos con rapidez hasta que llego a un prado. No habia nadie allí pero aun asi sintio que no estaba del todo sola. A su izquierda escucho más ruidos de pisadas sobre el follaje, que iban en aumento de velocidad. ¿Seria su hermana jugandole una broma? Con ese pensamiento en su mente, arqueo una sonrisa y miro en dirección del ruido **-¿Ruby? ¿Eres tu?-** Pregunto divertida. Sabia que su hermana era algo bromista en ocaciones pero teniendo en cuenta que esta era una prueba en donde quienes tuvieran contacto visual iban a ser compañeras por cuatro años era un poco extraño la situación para ella. Pasaron los segundos y la maleza frente a Yang comenzo a moverse erraticamente hasta que pudo ver una enorme figura oscura saliendo de ella

Poseia grandes garras y ojos rojos. Cada pisada que daba el monstruo era percibido por la cazadora frente a ella. **-Bueno... Estoy bastante segura de que tu... no eres Ruby...-** Menciono Yang poniendo sus puños a la altura de su rostro lista para pelear

El urza se movio hacia ella con velocidad intentando conectar un zarpazo hacia la cazadora quien esquivó dicho ataque que iba directo a su rostro, y esquivó otro con aparente fácilidad, le gustaba jugar con sus presas un poco antes de acabar con ellas, Aunque al escuchar algo a sus espaldas hizo un salto mortal para esquivar a la segunda Urza que venía a por ella. Aterrizó justo detrás de ambas Urzas, cayendo de una forma elegante y genial. **― Wow chicos, ustedes realmente quieren que les patee el trasero.―** Confiada y con una sonrisa en su rostro hizo crujir sus nudillos

Ambas Urza's decidieron abalanzarse hacia Yang, quien con una sonrisa y casi sin esfuerzo alguno los esquivaba, le gustaba este juego, era divertido ver como ambas bestias intentaban alcanzarla. Rió y las miró con la misma sonrisa confiada. **― Oh vamos chicos. Esto se está volviendo aburrido...―** Aunque al ver detenidamente al frente suyo vio decender lentamente un pequeño mechón de sus cabellos rubios. Pensó por un momento que aquello no podía ser, estaba jugando con ellos y se confió... por un miserable momento una zarpa logró alcanzarla…

Ambos brazaletes de Yang se extendieron formando sus guantes de pelea, los cuales se extendieron sobre sus manos y muñecas, para entonces chocar sus nudillos con fuerza. Ambas Urza's quedaron completamente paralizadas ante la imagen de Yang, parecía que una especie de fuego amarillo cubría su cabello rubio, el cual comenzó a moverse erráticamente, como si tuviera vida propia. Y al ver sus ojos, estos se habían vuelto rojos, dejando salir una luz natural de furia, -¡ ** _Nadie toca mi cabello…!-_** Gritó con fuerza, abalanzándose sobre una de las Urza's, desplegando un gran espectáculo de patadas y puñetazos, los cuales explotaban al contacto con el urza quien era incapaz de defenderse o esquivar. Yang había hecho que la criatura perdiera su centro de gravedad con una patada a sus rodillas quebrándola al instante, y en el suelo golpeó su cabeza con tanta fuerza que usando el cañon de su guantelete solo el impacto fue suficiente para romper su cráneo, haciendo que el urza se conviertiera en cenizas. La segunda Urza al ver se lanzo a Yang lista para despedazarla, pero la cazadora impulsada por un segundo disparo, arremetio directamente hacia la segunda urza con varios cañonazos, propinandole una lluvia de golpes justo al pecho.

La bestia no paraba de recibir la abalancha de golpes que estaba realizando un daño descomunal a su pecho. Entonces en un grito de guerra Yang perforó el pecho de la urza de un solo y decisivo puñetazo explotando la columna de la bestia en una gran salpicadura de sangre. La bestia coloco una pata sobre el hombro de Yang tratando de forcejear con ella, pero a los pocos segundos su cuerpo comenzo a desvanecerse en cenizas desapareciendo a los pocos segundos. Aun en alerta Yang suspiraba pesadamente mientras sus ojos se tornaban nuevamente a su usual color purpura. No habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que habia peleado de esta manera, al menos ahora puede agradecer que pudo liberar un poco de estres.

Entonces desde los arbustos otra Urza se asomaba lista al asecho. Yang al verlo preparo nuevamente sus guanteletes preparada para todo, pero apenas el urza puso un pie fuera de los arbustos este cayó estrepitozamente estremeciendo el suelo de manera considerable. Confundida Yang observo que en la espalda de la bestia tenia clavada una pistola con una hoja afilada. Al poco rato como era de esperarse el cadaver del Urza comenzó a desaparecer dejando unicamente la hoja en el suelo. Y desde la misma dirección de donde habia venido esta Urza una chica silenciosa de moño oscuro y ojos amarillos aparecio frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisa. **― Buenos dias...―** Menciono tomando el arma en el suelo y enfundandola en su espalda.

* * *

Weiss siguió avanzando por el bosque después de que la chica más molesta de la historia desapareciera repentinamente en un tornado de petalos. Primero muerta antes de hacer equipo con ella, prefería más tener a una planta de compañera por cuatro años que a ella pero para su desgracia lo hecho, hecho estaba… Escuchó un sonido entre los arbustos, parecían pisadas, numerosas, y al oirlas más detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que eran varias, iban en cuatro patas, que tenían colmillos y garras, podían ser Beowulfs, ya que ellos iban en manadas y solían trabajar en equipo para devorar a una presa.

Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando de los árboles salió uno directo hacia ella alzandose guiando su mordida hacia su cuello y arrancarle la yugular, pero ella estaba preparada para eso. Había entrenado un par de veces en combate con Beowulf's, sabía sus formas de ataque y lo sucios que eran al enfrentarlos, se apartó del camino haciendo un giro de 360 grados en el piso, haciendo que ese Beowulf chocará contra otro que veía a sus espaldas. Uno atacaba de frente y otro por la espalda, así para dejarla desprotegida ante él de frente, y mientras uno atacaba por la espalda el otro remataba. Sin duda eran astutos, pero no tanto como ella. Sacó el arma de su funda, un estoque con una empuñadura sólida y una guarda que era básicamente el tambor de un revólver, lleno de polvo de diferentes clases. **― Muy bien, recuerda lo que nos enseñó Winter, postura recta y firme, un pie frente al otro, la espada apuntando al objetivo… ¡Y!―** Entonces Weiss dió un par de estocadas, uno hacia los tendones del primer beowulf y otros dos hacia los hombros del segundo, después de eso hizo una maniobra con el estoque haciendo que la punta atravesara el cráneo de uno mientras perforaba el pecho del otro. Asesinandolos al instante, pero no contaba con que después de esos dos, una docena de ellos saldría del bosque a confrontarla, ella podía con uno o dos… pero una cantidad como esa le daba problemas, y no era para menos, entrenamiento o no, si no le hubiera dicho a Winter que lo detuviera, quizás sí habría muerto.

 **―Muy bien… Supongo que pasamos al nivel 3… No importa… Aun tengo ventaja...―** Dijo volviendo a colocarse en la posición de antes. **―Postura firme… Hombros rectos… Un pie frente al otro… Vista en el objetivo...―** Apuntó su espada, haciendo mover el tambor con su muñeca, dejando la recámara que tenía las balas de polvo ígneo en el cañón… Apuntó, y utilizando su semblanza hizo un círculo el cual contenía un símbolo parecido a un copo de nieve, y saltó al ataque… Lo único que no esperaba era que una figura roja con una guadaña hiciera pedazos a su objetivo, obligando a desviar el disparo hacia un árbol próximo a ella. Cayo al suelo intentando mantener su postura, y al ver hacia el frente pudo ver a la chica de la capa roja, quien se había visto igual de confundida que su compañera, **―¿Que demonios haces? ¡¿A caso quieres que te mate?!-**

 **― ¿De qué rayos hablas?―** Preguntó la chica de la guadaña, quien de nuevo se entrometía en su camino. **― Te estoy ayudando a vencer a estos Grimm.**

 **― Estaba muy bien sin tu ayuda, muchas gracias.―** Weiss respondió moviendo su estoque de forma circular para detener una garra que iba directo hacia ella y desviarla. **― ¡Mira lo que hiciste!-**

 **― ¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tu quien disparó.―** Ruby respondió arrancándole la cabeza a uno con su guadaña y empalando a otro con la misma. Mientras que los Beowolfs seguian llegando, las llamas seguian expandiendose a todo su alrededor hasta volver el entorno poco a poco un incendio forestal. Weiss seguia combatiendo contra aquellas bestias con gran agilidad, sin embargo Ruby noto el peligro en el que estaban ambas **-Tenemos que irnos-** En ese momento Ruby tomo la mano de su compañera quien solo respondio confundida ante su gesto. Sin importarle sus aparentes quejas la ojiplateada activo su semblanza emvolviendolas a ambas en un espiral rojiso y blanco que salio despedido del campo de batalla lo mas rapido posible, dejando que los Beowulf's atras quemandose vivos.

Despues de varios segundos en el aire el duo aterriza en una zona alejada del peligroso incendio y de los beowolfs cerca de un claro. Una vez en el suelo ambas chicas se tomaron un momento para descanzar y tomar aire. Fatigadas miraron al cielo observando una columna de humo negro proveniente de donde habian huido. Sin duda lo habian arruinado. Incendiar el bosque era la ultima cosa que pensarias hacer en este examen - **Si tan solo...-** Penso Weiss visiblemente agitada mirando al cielo para luego voltear su mirada hacia Ruby de forma interrogatoria **-¿Pero que estas haciendo? Lo teniamos bajo control...-** Comenzo a regañar una vez mas a Ruby quien aun estaba recuperando el aire. En respuesta se endereza apoyando su brazo en un tronco para luego mirarla de reojo

 **-No, no era verdad.-** Respondio entre jadeos **-¿Que no viste el incendio que provocaste?-** Entonces tocio un poco para luego recuperar la compostura. El incendio de verdad las habia afectado, si Ruby no las hubiera sacado de allí tal vez algo horrible podria haber pasado.

 **-¿El incendio que yo provoque? Tu fuiste la que se puso en mi camino...-** Cuestino Weiss acercandose a ella clavando su mirada sin poder evitar sentirse ofendida ante la ridicula acusación de su compañera **-No es mi culpa que no tengas el minimo conocimiento del combate en grupos...-** Contesto una vez más cruzandose de brazos dandole la espalda. Sin duda estaba enfadada, Ruby lo sabia muy bien. Ella estaba usando el mismo tono de voz que cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Un tono arrogante y autoritario. Como si estuviera esperando que todo siempre sea perfecto o minimo que le sirvan todo en bandeja de plata, sin duda era una maldita molestia escuchar su voz. Ruby ante aquellas palabras hizo una mueca demostrando visiblemente su molestia mirando al suelo. Weiss aun seguia dandole la espalda haciendole la ley del hielo mientras escuchaban el vago aullido de los lobos quemandose en la distancia. Tomando un fuerte suspiro Weiss se voltea hacia Ruby quien aun seguia mirando el pasto sin decir nada con enfado. - **Mira... no es que me importe ni nada pero, ¿porque una chica como tu vino a la academia?-** Pregunto mirando hacia la profundidad del bosque.

Ruby por su parte no se espero aquella pregunta de Weiss, asi que arqueando una pequeña sonrisa respondio **-Para ser una cazadora por supuesto... Como en las historias y cuentos...-** Al apenas escuchar esas palabras, Weiss hizo una mueca molesta por esa respuesta

 _ **-Esta chica tiene que estar bromeando...-**_ Penso para si misma Weiss sintiendo como perdia lentamente la compostura ante ella **-Tch...¿Historias? ¿Cuentos...? Eres increible...-** Respondio molesta caminando por el claro alejandose de Ruby quien al verla marcharse comenzo a seguirla un poco confundida por su actitud **-Yo vine aqui para aprender...-** Continuaba hablando elevando aun mas su tono de voz **-Para crecer fuerte y autosuperarme. Yo apunto a la perfección.-** Entonces se volteo y observo a Ruby quien ahora estaba parada viendola con angustia ante sus palabras **-A diferencia de ti yo no vine a jugar y a perder mi tiempo.-** Weiss se acerco a Ruby con paso firme y se puso frente a ella mirandola cara a cara - **Si todo lo que quieres es 'ser como igual a tus personajes de fantasia' entonces rindete de una vez y vete a casa.-** Finalizo haciendo un ademan con sus manos indicando que se largue. Weiss esta vez estaba siendo demaciado directa con sus pensamientos con respecto a Ruby quien ahora solo estaba allí escuchando el sermon de esa estupida chica arrogante **-Seguramente tu mamá debe estar esperandote para contarte otro de esos estupidos cuentos...-** Entonces como cereza en el pastel Weiss sentencio su discurso con ese comentario tan hiriente

La ojiplateada lentamente bajo la cabeza apretando fuertemente sus puños y dientes, aquello que dijo si que le afecto con creces y su malestar se volvia cada vez más visible mientras su rostro se volvia uno cada vez más afligido. Weiss se percato de la actitud de Ruby, pero solo se limito a cruzarse de brazos e ignorandola activamente manteniendo su argumento de manera firme. **-Tu... que vas a saber de mi...-** Murmuro Ruby bajando la cabeza ocultando sus ojos mientras sus puños tomaban más fuerzas.

Weiss se volteo mirandola de reojo tomandose unos momentos para pensar en lo que iba a decir **-Eres una chica aficionada a las historias y cuentos. ¿Acaso me equivoco?-** Entonces se volteo una vez más dandole la espalda mirando en el cielo la columna de humo disiparse poco a poco.

 **-¿Acaso crees que lo sabes todo sobre mi?-** Pregunto una vez mas Ruby dando un paso al frente alertando a su compañera. La diferencia en su tono de voz era abismal. De una alegre a una afligida, como si se pudiera romper en cualquier momento. **-Yo... Perdi a alguien importante para mi hace mucho tiempo...-** Los ojos de Ruby poco a poco se empezaban a humedecer, obligandola a escurrir las lagrimas que desbordaban de sus cachetes con los puños de su ropa. Entonces un viejo pensamiento cruzo su mente **_-En vez de estar triste a la espera de un heroe venga a rescatarme. ¿Por que no entonces volverme yo la heroina de esta historia?-_** Ruby sin duda sabia que esas ideas podia llegar a ser facilmente tachadas de inmaduras o infantiles. Pero nada le impedia hacer lo que su corazon queria. - **Quiero un final en el que todos tengamos un felices por siempre...-** menciono recuperando lentamente la compostura de su voz arqueando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-¿Pero de que...?-** Weiss se voltea mirando a Ruby quien aun seguia con la cabeza baja mirando el pasto. Ignorando el hecho de que algunas plumas negras estaban cayendo del cielo mientras una gran sombra pasaba sobre ellas.

 **-No me importa lo que digas...** \- Respondio rapidamente interrumpiendola, haciendo que Weiss plante su mirada fijamente en ella esperando que continuara **-Por que juro que convertire, las tragedias en finales felices...-** Entonces elevando su cabeza miro de frente a Weiss quien se exalto ligeramente al escuchar sus palabras mientras unas extrañas alas enegrecidas se extendian a los lados de la joven frente a ella junto con un gran e inmenso estruendo que sacudio el bosque tranquilo bosque en el que estaban.

- **¿Pero que...?-** Fue todo lo que pudo decir Ruby al sentir el estruendo a sus espaldas. Voltea su mirada sobre su hombro y observa a una enorme cuervo de color negro con inmensas alas que podrian rodear facilmente a un arbol. En su cabeza tenia una especie de mascara que cubria la mayor parte de su craneo junto con unos profundos ojos rojos carmesi.

 **-¿Un nevermore?-** Weiss estaba contemplando a la bestia que rugia con fuerza sacudiendo el bosque en un nuevo estruendo. Jamas habia visto uno en persona, pero sabia muy bien de lo que eran capaces. **_-Es demasiado peligroso para nosotras enfrentarnos a esa cosa... deberiamos retirarnos...-_** Penso analizando la situación con toda la calma posible. El rugido de la bestia era tan grande que apenas podia mantener la calma. Sin embargo cuando iba a dar la orden de retirada a su compañera, esta avanza precipitadamente hacia el Nevermore lista para el combate **_-¡Pero que testaruda!-_** ¿En serio estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a esa bestia? Las cosas no podian ir peor. Era compañera de una posible suicida aficionada a los cuentos que le hizo provocar un incendio por accidente y ahora estaba a punto de ser comida para ave.

Viendo que la bestia se preparaba para embestir su pico contra la cazadora, Weiss prepara su arma nuevamente lista para salvar a aquella mocosa en el campo de batalla. Pero para su sorpresa Ruby logro esquivar el ataque por los pelos usando su semblanza deslizandose hacia las patas del Nevermore. Una vez allí desplego el modo de rifle de la Crecent Rose y bombardeo la zona inferior de su cuerpo haciendo que la bestia grite de dolor ante sus ataques. En un instante Ruby salio de allí debajo y se coloco rapidamente al lado de Weiss que aun estaba atonita por lo temperamental que era su compañera. **-En el nombre de todo lo que es bueno ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?-** Pregunto mirando a la bestia que aun se retorcia de dolor preparandose para batir sus grandes alas.

 **-¡Tengo una idea Weiss, solo toma mi mano!-** Respondio rapido sujetando firmemente la mano de Weiss quien solo se limito a responder confusa ante el extraño entusiasmo de su loca compañera. Entonces en un instante Weiss y Ruby se volvieron un torbellino de color rojo y blanco que se elavaba entre los arboles ganando altura y posicionandose perfectamente arriba del Nevermore que comenzaba a despegarse del suelo. El torbellino se deshizo haciendo que ambas cayeran hacia la bestia. Ruby desplejo su Crecent Rose sujetandose a la espalda del Nevermore con firmesa mientras Weiss torpemente se sujetaba de las grandes plumas mientras era sacudida de un lado a otro a medida que gananban altura.

 **-¡¿Huh...?! -¡¿Acaso estas... loca?!-** Weiss sentia como las rafagas de viento golpeaban su rostro con intensidad impidiendole respirar con normalidad **-¡¿Estas... intentando matarnos?!-** Pregunto ocultando su cara entre las plumas de la bestia buscando refugio para su rostro.

-Sera mucho más rapido si volamos en esta cosa- Respondio divertida disfrutando el aire en su cara. Weiss volteo su mirada hacia Ruby quien para estar en una situación tan peculiar lo estaba tomando bastante bien. Incluso se podia decir que lo estaba disfrutando a pleno.

 ** _-Una vez que baje de aqui, juro que...-_** Otra rafaga de viento azoto su rostro con fuerza aturdiendola momentaneamente. - **¡Agh!** **¡Fui una idiota al seguirte...!-** Grito finalmente mientras el Nevermore zurcaba rapidamente los cielos

* * *

Mientras tanto en una zona remota del bosque, un grupo de dos personas estaban tomadno un descanso. Jasper y Ritta habian estado tomando guardia en el bosque desde hace ya un par de horas. El otro grupo ya deberia estar al otro lado del Bosque Esmeralda para cubrir aquellas areas mientras ellos estaban aqui monitoreando todo mientras que Curse iba seguia vigilando la zona verificando que no haya ningun problema.

Jasper saco su scroll verificando que todo estuviera en orden hasta que una alarma comenzo a parpadear en la pantalla. **-¿Pero que...?-** Fue todo lo que dijo al observar como la pantalla se tornaba de color rojo con un simbolo de exclamación

Desde su izquierda una chica de cabello marron y ojos del mismo color se acerco a Jasper curiosa por la pequeña alarma en su Scroll **-¿Que sucede?-** observando la pantalla Jasper selecciono la notificación y un mensaje emergente surgio indicando el problema actual.

 **-En el oeste... una sección del bosque esta en llamas...-** Explico Jasper leyendo atentamente el reporte.

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** Exaltada Ritta no podia creer que el bosque en realidad estuviera en llamas. ¿Quien seria el lunatico que podria prender fuego una parte del bosque en medio de una prueba? **-¿Hay alguien allí?-**

 **-Aparentemente no... pero si no hacemos algo se extendera aun más y podria poner en peligro la salud de los estudiantes...-** Entonces Jasper quito el mensaje emergente y comenzo a llamar a su compañero Curse que no deberia estar muy lejos de donde estaban **-Curse dime que ya lo sabes-** Menciono divertido sabiendo de ante mano que su compañero ya deberia saber cual era el problema

- **¿Te refieres al olor a madera quemada?-** Pregunto dibujando una sonrisa en Jasper **-Hace un minuto que comence a sentirlo. ¿Sabes en donde es exactamente?-**

 **-Es por el oeste. No deberia quedar lejos.-** Respondio veriicando que todo estuviera en orden y listo para partir hacia alla. **-Estaremos allí en unos momentos-**

 **-De acuerdo, yo me estare adelantando y tomando las primeras medidas para contrarestar el incendio-** Explico mientras se sentia el ruido de hojas eran escuchadas desde el altavoz **-Asegurense de tener suficientes polvos de hielo para humedecer la tierra.-**

 **-Muy bien, nos vemos allí-** Finalizo Jasper guardando su scroll y volviendo a Ritta quien ya estaba preparada para partir hacia el lugar.

 **-No perdamos mas tiempo...-** Menciono ella tomando la delantera hacia el oscuro bosque mientras Jasper seguia sus pasos a gran velocidad.


	8. El Templo

**-¿Estas seguro de que es por aqui Jaune?-** Dos chicos estaban caminando en un oscuro y tenebroso lugar. El sitio era algo angosto, pero no lo suficiente como para que uno se sintiera sofocado. Sin embargo el solo escuchar el sonido de sus pasos resonar por toda la cueva combinado con la nula visibilidad serian suficientes para acobardar a cualquier aventurero.

Liderando el frente un chico rubio de ojos azules sostenia una antorcha que a duras penas podia iluminar la tenebrosa cueva. Detras de el una chica peliroja con cola de caballo y ojos verdes seguia sus pasos dudando si esto era una buena idea. **-Bueno... no realmente.-** Respondio Jaune intentando ver al fondo de la caberna sin exito. Como si la luz de la antorcha estuviera siendo tragada por la oscuridad de la misma caverna.

 **-Creo haber escuchado algo respecto a un templo...-** Menciono Pyrrah pensando en las palabras de Ozpin en la aeronave horas atras **-¿No sera eso lo que buscamos?-**

 **-Tal vez el templo este dentro de esta cueva...-** Jaune por algun motivo estaba convencido de que estaban por el camino correcto bajo sin ningun fundamento real. Pero aun asi, no perdian nada con intentarlo ¿Verdad?

Mientras seguian adentrandose aun más por aquella penumbra Pyrrah sintio una extraña brisa pasar cerca de ella que altero la flama que sostenia Jaune junto con un extraño sonido que recorrio toda la cueva de punta a punta. La cazadora se detuvo para intentar comprender que cosa podia ser esa pero su compañero increiblemente ignoro todo eso y siguio caminando como si nada sucediera. - **Jaune... creo que deberiamos volver.-** Alerto Pyrrah haciendo que su compañero se volteara a ella con la antorcha en la mano.

 **-Pyrrah, ya encendi la antorcha...-** Respondio fastidiado ante la paranoia de su compañera. **-Al menos dejame caminar con ella un poco más ¿De acuerdo?-** Finalizo poniendose en marcha una vez más por aquel tenebroso lugar. Pero entonces choco contra algo que le hizo soltar torpemente la antorcha que rodo por debajo de algo inmenso que bloqueaba el camino. - **¿Eh?** \- Notando que algo estaba delante de el, comenzo a inspeccionarlo tratando de averiguar que cosa podia ser. Entonces en un momento un pequeño pero brillante gema rojiso aparecio frente a sus ojos sorprendiendolo momentaneamente. Jaune toco la pequeña gema con sus dedos pero entonces esta se escondio un gruñido junto con un temblor que retumbo en toda la cueva. En ese momento varias gemas del mismo tamaño comenzaron a surgir en frente de Jaune quien ese momento habia descubrio que estas cosas no eran gemas en lo absoluto. **-Pyrrah ¿Crees que las reliquias que buscamos... tengan ojos?-** Pregunto retrocediendo lentamente mientras sus piernas temblaban

 **-Ehm... no...-** Respondio Pyrrah con voz temblorosa dandose cuenta del peligro que ahora enfrentaban. La intensidad del color carmesi de los cuatro ojos de la bestia se intensificaron en la oscura cueva mientras que la antorcha que aun estaba en el suelo ilumino la silueta del Grimm que estaba frente a ellos. Se veia como un escorpion comun y corriente, pero este era oscuro, grande y mucho más feroz que cualquier otro de su tipo. La parte superior de su cuerpo era recubierta por una especie de caparazon blanco con retoques rojos dandole un toque mas tenebroso al asunto.

 **-Oh ho...-** Fue todo lo que menciono el chico al ver por completo la forma del Deathstraker que estaba en frente de ellos. En un apuro Pyrrah tomo la mano de su compañero y corrio en dirección opuesta buscando en su mapa mental la salida de ese sitio tan rapido como sus piernas le permitian. **-¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por que siempre me pasa algo como esto?!-** Grito comicamente mientras a sus espaldas el avance de la bestia resonaba en toda la cueva. Giraron en una esquina y vieron una fuente de luz indicando la salida de la caverna pero el Deathstraker no se quedaba atras, sus patas se movian a gran velocidad avanzando rapidamente hacia el duo que comenzaba a fatigarse.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la salida el Deathstraker embistio un ataque con su aguijon hacia ellos pero Pyrrah agilmente logro desviar el ataque a un lado usando su escudo en un rapido movimiento. El aguijon se clavo en una de las paredes de la cueva dandole tiempo a los dos de prepararse para el combate. Jaune fatigado se arrojo al suelo tomando aire erraticamente intentando recuperarse. Pyrrah por su parte ya habia sacado su lanza lista para pelear observando al Deathstraker intensamente. **-Vamos Jaune-** Solicito Pyrrah observando de reojo a Jaune quien aun estaba en el pasto esforzandose por respirar.

 **-Solo dame... un minuto... Pyrrah-** Respondio entrecortadamente agitado tratando de levantarse. Jamas habia corrido asi en su vida, tal vez era momento de hacer algo de ejercicio.

Mientras el chico rubio recuperaba el aire, El Deathstalker habia logrado finalmente liberar su aguijon de la pared, listo para arremeter una vez más hacia el duo que se habia atrevido a invadir su hogar.

* * *

 **-... Y ese debe ser el ultimo-** Un grupo de cuatro personas estaban zona del bosque en donde el humo y el carbon abundaban peligrosamente. En sus rostros llevaban algunas mascaras para evitar que el humo los asfixie. Uno de ellos estaba apagando lo poco que aun quedaba del misterioso incendio en el Bosque Esmeralda. No habia mayores daños, solo algunas camaras de seguridad resultaron victimas del incendio. No importaba mucho ahora pero iban a investigar este asunto más tarde.

Un fauno mitad lobo se alzaba aparentemente fatigado contemplando a su alrededor verificando una vez más la zona. La gran parte de los arboles perdieron su forma original, tornandose achicharrados y oscuros debido al fuego. El pasto bajo sus pies no eran más que cenizas ahora. A unos pocos metros el suelo de cenizas volvia a tornarse nuevamente de verde. Habian conseguido evitar que el incendio se extendiera más de lo necesario. **-Buen trabajo chicos.-** Menciono juntandose con los demas que aun estaban por la zona. **-Me alegro de que hayas venido Scarlett.-** Frente a el habia una chica de cabello rojo oscuro que era trensado en dos coletas caian sobre sus hombros. En sus manos traia un arco metalico azulado. En las puntas del arma tenia unas adiciones filosas, posiblemente para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **-Estaba por la zona chicos, no es nada...-** Respondio transformando su arco en algo parecido a una daga de doble filo compactando su forma considerablemente.

Uno de los chicos tenia en sus manos un scroll que aparentemente tenia algunos problemas tecnicos. **-Maldita porqueria-** Murmuro tratando de hacerla funcionar sin exito alguno.

 **-¿Que sucede Jasper?-** Acercandose detras de el una chica de cabello marron corto preguntaba curiosa ante el comportamiento de su compañero.

 **-El scroll no esta funcionando muy bien. Estoy intentando descargar más información de estas dos estudiantes pero simplemente no puedo-** Explico mostrandole el aparato a su compañera que tampoco podia comprender realmente que estaba sucediendo.

 **-Estas dos estudiantes...-** Murmuro notando los dos puntos en el mapa moviendose **-Van increiblemente rapido-** Entonces Ritta saco de su bolsillo su propio Scroll para verificar si lo que tenia su amigo no era más que un fallo tecnico. -No puede ser...- su sorpresa era más que evidente descubriendo que tambien en su mapa las dos estudiantes se movian a gran velocidad.

Notando el comportamiento de sus compañeros, Curse se acerca a ellos mientras se quitaba su mascara **-¿Que sucede?-** Ritta lentamente entrego su scroll a su compañero mostrandole la interesante anomalia que estaban presenciando. Comprendiendo rapidamente lo que estaba mal, intento acceder a las camaras de seguridad que estaban por esa zona pero por increible que parecia el scroll era incapaz de hacer tal cosa por algun motivo. - **Que extraño ¿acaso no podemos entrar a las camaras de seguridad?-** Pregunto devolviendo el Scroll a su compañera

 **-Posiblemente sea por el humo y los daños causados por el incendio-** Explico Scarlett mirando hacia el cielo que en su mayoria era cubierta por un enorme manto negro que cubria todo el gran bosque.

 **-Parece que tampoco podemos ver imagenes ni nada por el estilo. Apenas pude conseguir información sobre una tal Ruby Rose.-** Menciono Ritta leyendo la información otorgada por el scroll a sus compañeros. **-Su semblanza es una de desplazamiento...-**

 **-¿Desplazamiento? ¿Te refieres a que puede moverse facilmente?-** Jasper confundido por el concepto no podia creer que existiera una semblanza como esa. Seguramente seria interesante observar como funciona dicha habilidad.

 **-¿Ruby Rose?-** Pregunto Curse pensando en el curioso nombre de la estudiante de la que estaban hablando. Por algun motivo el apellido le resultaba bastante familiar pero, ¿en donde lo habia escuchado antes?

 **-Parece que van en dirección al templo-** Sosteniendo el scroll Ritta observaba como los dos puntos en el mapa se dirigian rapidamente al norte directo al primer objetivo designado.

Mientras observaban el absurdo movimiento de las estudiantes, una corta pero muy sonora alarma comenzaba a escucharse en uno de los presentes. Curse metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, saco su scroll viendo que la llamada entrante era de nada más ni nada menos que de su compañero Nyte. ¿Ahora que podia estar sucediendo? Contestando la llamada, la pantalla comenzo a mostrar una muy entrecortada imagen de Nyte que era acompañado de una gran estatica que no dejaba escuchar muy bien el audio de la llamada. **-¿Nyte? ¿Que sucede?-** Curse intentando establar algun tipo de comunicación eleva el scroll tratando de mejorar la calidad de la llamada, pero era inutil... Seguia escuchando pura estatica acompañado de algunas palabras que a duras penas era capaz de comprender. _**'Curse hay... more esta en... detener...'**_ Mirandose unos a otros Curse y los demas no eran capaz de entender en lo más minimo el mensaje que Nyte estaba tratando de decir. Sin duda parecia que algo malo estaba sucediendo. El lider por suerte pudo comprender la palabra 'detener' sin muchos problemas, pero el resto del mensaje seguia siendo un total misterio. Tratando de decifrar el misterio la llamada se corta repentinamente reemplazando la mala calidad de la imagen de Nyte por un mensaje que indicaba que el scroll estaba fuera de rango.

Al mismo tiempo el scroll de Jasper dejo de indicar la ubicación de los estudiantes cercanos junto con su estado de salud y auras correspondientes. **-Carajo-** Susurro por lo bajo Jasper tratando de recuperar la conexión inutilmente.

 **-Parece que el humo esta empeorando las cosas...-** Meditando Curse penso por un momento en la situación que era lo que podian hacer a continuación. Incomunicados y sin manera de saber que sucedia en la iniciación Curse no tuvo más remedio que dar la siguiente orden. **-De ahora en más tendran que ir juntos por el bosque.-** Revisando una vez más el estado de su scroll. Noto que entre más tiempo pasaba, más funciones seguia perdiendo el aparato. Sin duda el humo del incendio estaba siendo un gran estorbo. **-Ritta, tu seras sus ojos más que nunca-** Agrego mirando a su compañera que no tenia más opcion que asentir ante sus ordenes. **-Ustedes seguiran patrullando por los alrededores ayudando a los estudiantes.-** Explico segurandose de mirar a cada uno de sus compañeros a los ojos mientras sacaba una brujula de su bolsillo. Que bueno que siempre traia uno de estos si por algun motivo le sucedia algo a su scroll. **-Si mal no recuerdo, el segundo objetivo esta en el oeste de nuestra posición, me juntare con Nyte para que me diga lo que esta sucediendo.** No importaba si era estupido separarse, sea lo que sea que intentaba decir Nyte sonaba realmente importante

- **Ya veo, Pero ¿como nos encontraras exactamente?-** Scarlett sabia que no le tomaria mucho tiempo llegar hasta la posición de Nyte, pero eso no garantizaba que luego pueda encontrarlos a ellos.

- **Supongo que para cuando este con Nyte el humo se disipara lo suficiente como para usar mi olfato en ustedes.-** Entonces tomo rapidamente sus cosas preparandose para marchar hacia el Oeste. **-Nos vemos luego chicos-** Y en un instante, Curse corrio hacia el bosque perdiendose rapidamente entre el follaje.

* * *

Yang y Blake habian seguido avanzado hacia el norte durante un buen rato. En su camino habian encontrado a varios grimms pero ninguno fue un problema para ellas. Blake despejaba la fauna en el frente mientras Yang se quedaba atras cuidando la retaguardia. No lo habian establecido especificamente ya que ambas no habian intercambiado muchas palabras entre ellas. Ambas chicas habian llegado hasta un risco donde habian consegui una vista panoramica del bosque, kilometros y kilometros de denso bosque que apenas se mesclaba junto con algunas montañas en el horizonte, Yang observando detenidamente el paisaje noto algo que podria ser de gran importancia para ambas. **-¡Hey mira eso!-** Apunto a una extraña estructura que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Una serie de columnas colocadas en los bordes de una plataforma de concreto circular resaltaba visiblemente en el bosque.

Blake miro dicha estructura arqueando una pequeña sonrisa **-Creo que es el lugar-** Menciono saltando fuera del rizco y deslizandose colina abajo. Yang siguio sus pasos avanzando llegando al aquel extraño sitio con relativa rapidez. De lejos el lugar parecia mucho más enorme e imponente pero una vez cerca la presencia del tiempo se hacia cada vez más evidente para ambas cazadoras. El moho y las lianas envolvian gran parte de las columnas y la plataforma bajo sus pies indicando que aquel sitio podria tener muchisimo tiempo de antiguedad. Siguieron avanzando con paso lento hasta que descubrieron que allí mismo habia unas pequeñas y brillantes piezas colocadas sobre pillares de piedra que tambien eran visiblemente afectada por el paso del tiempo.

Curiosa Yang se acerca a uno de los pilares observando detenidamente las formas de cada uno de ellos. Eran doce piezas en total, Dos de cada una tenian la misma forma pero un color distinto. La de un caballo, una torre, un alfil, un peon, reina y un rey. Basicamente eran piezas de ajedrez pero... ¿Era esto lo que estaban buscando? Yang esperaba algo mucho mas extravagante y grande pero posiblemente esto sea incluso mejor que sus espectativas iniciales. **-Bueno, sin duda estas son las reliquias que estabamos buscando.-** Mencino Yang volteandose mirando a su compañera quien tambien estaba mirando las reliquias del otro lado de la plataforma.

 **-Ozpin dijo que un duo debia tomar una sola reliquia...-** Respondio mirando la torre de color negro que constrataba con el juego de color beige del otro lado.

Yang camino al lado de cada reliquia pensando detenidamente cual debia tomar, pero entonces observo una en concreto y una idea vino a su mente **-¿Que tal un pequeño pony?-** Divertida tomo el caballo del pillar sacudiendolo animadamente hacia su compañera.

Blake observo a Yang con reliquia en mano por un momento pensando en que debia decir a continuación. -Si, por que no...- Sonriendo avanzando hacia ella. - **Eso podria funcionar...-** Ambas habian finalizado la primera parte de la misión con relativa facilidad. Esto tal vez no era tan dificil pero aun no debian bajar la guardia.

Una vez tomando la reliquia, Yang lo guardo en un lugar seguro mientras se acercaba a Blake **-¿Entonces ya nos vamos?-** Ya no tenian nada que hacer allí, ya era hora de ponerse en marcha hacia el sur. Pero entonces escucharon un potente rugido venir del bosque. Ambas voltearon su mirada hacia el origen de lo que podria ser un nuevo enemigo en camino. A cada momento se podian escucharon los estruendosos pasos de un monstruo que sacudia las hojas de los arboles con facilidad. El arbusto frente a ellas se sacudio violentamente haciendo que ambas se preparen para lo que sea que salga de allí. Un urza grande y feroz salio despedido del denso bosque a gran velocidad pasando rapidamente entre las cazadoras que esperaban su acometida. Yang y Blake se quedaron perplejas sin poder creer lo que sus ojos habian visto. Era como una extraña broma, y una de mal gusto.

Mientras el abatido urza detras suyo se hacia cenizas de la misma dirección de donde habia venido aquel monstruo dos jovenes aparecieron observando al duo frente a ellos. Una chica de cabello anaranjado corto con ojos turquesa sostenia martillo plateado cargandola sobre su hombro. En su rostro se podia ver una satisfacción por su acto reciente. El otro era un chico que venia con ella se veia un poco mas agotado a comparación. **-Nora... no vuelvas... a hacer eso otra vez...-** Tenia cabello oscuro de puntas magenta y ojos purpura. Aparentemente habia seguido a su compañera por el bosque en alguna especie de carrera, Por el camino inevitablemente se contraron con algunos grimms y el resto era historia.

 **-Parece que no somos los primeros en llegar Ren-** La chica de cabello naranja en un agil movimiento transformo el martillo que sujetaba en un especie de lanza granadas. El tambor del arma habia estado actuando como la cabeza del propio martillo. Sus ojos se cruzo con la de las cazadoras que aun estaban perplejas ante la chica frente a ellas. **-Oh~-** Entonces Nora se percato de la extraña estructura que estaba detras de ellas y corrio en un instante a inspeccionar la zona de manera exaustivamente energica. **-¡Ren mira! ¡Son como piezas de ajedrez!-** Menciono pasando agilmente entre los pilares. Yang y Blake se miraban confundidas ante la actitud de la chica ¿Era la misma que habia derrotado a aquel urza? Entonces Nora paro repentinamente en frente de un pillar en concreto en donde reposaba una brillante torre dorada. Los ojos de la cazadora se abrieron repentinamente contemplando aquella pieza y la sujeto con ambas manos mientras taradeaba una extraña canción.

 **-Nora... espera...-** Menciono el chico acercandose como podia a la chica de cabello anaranjado que bailaba felizmente con la torre en su cabeza. Pero antes de dar otro paso mas el grito de una chica cruzo a gran velocidad por todo el bosque alertando a todos los presentes. **-Pero que...-** Fue todo lo que dijo Ren volteando en dirección de aquellos gritos.

Yang por su parte se estremecio de solo escucharlo **-Una chica esta en problemas...-** Entonces preparo una vez más sus guanteles lista para partir hacia el bosque pero su compañera Blake la detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

 **-Mira eso-** Del bosque dos siluetas salian de la maleza corriendo mientras eran perseguidos por un DeathStraker que avanzaba derribando el follaje del bosque en su camino. Estando lo suficientemente cerca de ellos estiro una de sus pinzas tratando de tomar a unos de los dos.

El chico de cabelo rubio, miro sobre su hombro observando a la enorme criatura aproximandose a gran velocidad extendiendo su pinza hacia el. Jaune se arrojo al suelo esquivando por milimetros aquel ataque dejando que el Deathstraker pase sobre ignorandolo por completo. Con satisfacción miro al frente pensando que lo habia conseguido pero pronto se dio cuenta que su compañera aun estaba en peligro **-Pyrrah...-** susurro levantandose rapidamente a seguir el Deathstraker.

Nora todavia seguia jugando con aquella torre en su cabeza hasta que vio a Pyrrah siendo perseguida por el Deathstalker. **-Oh… Problemas a la vista.―** comentó guardándo la estatuilla de la torre.

 **―Supongo que ustedes serán nuestros compañeros―** Parandose al lado de Ren, Yang preparo una vez más sus guantes lista para la batalla.

 **―Tengan cuidado, esas cosas son resistentes.―** Menciono Ren sacando sus pistolas duales.

 **―Y agresivas.―** Agrego Blake preparándose para el combate.

La chica de cabello rojo corría lo más rápido que podía, sus dos piernas aunque ágiles y moldeada a las de una atleta no se comparaban a los seis pares de Patas del Deathstalker, quien la perseguía como alma que llevaba el diablo, Pyrrha sentía que sus extremidades comenzaban a dolerle, había estado escapando de aquella criatura del demonio desde hacia ya rato. Miró a su lado y se dió cuenta de que Jaune ya no estaba a su lado, preocupada miró a sus espaldas para ver si aquella maldita criatura no lo había agarrado. Ella no logro verlo con el Deathstalker haciendo que suspire de alivio.

Al mirar al frente vio que le faltaban unos pocos metros más para llegar al santuario dibujandole una sonrisa en el rostro, pero entonces al voltear su mirada sobre su hombro, tuvo que pensar como el rayo al ver como la tenaza de aquél grimm se cerrará sobre ella. Dando un salto mortal hacia atrás, no solo esquivo aquella la enorme pinza sino tambien la cola que se había movido erráticamente para golpearla. En el aire realizo un giro con su cuerpo a pocos centimetros de aquel ataque pasando por encima de la criatura y logrando aterrizar justo detrás suya. Tomó su escudo y su espada, haciendo que esta última se alarga desde la empuñadura, convirtiéndola en una poderosa lanza de combate.

 **― ¿Pyrrha, estás bien?―** Preguntó un chico rubio corriendo desde atras de ella preocupado.

 **― Sí…-** Respondio agitada luego de realizar aquel salto -Pero no te preocupes por mí, ten los ojos al frente Jaune.― Le dijo mirando a la criatura volteandose a verlos una vez más. Pero apenas los vio miró a la dirección donde el equipo de 4 ya se había integrado.

 **―Debemos planear una estrategia para derribarlo y…―** Comento el chico de cabello oscuro observando al Deathstalker frente al duo

 **-Olvidate de eso.―** Exclamó la chica de cabello anaranjado corriendo hacia el Deathstraker **― ¡Aplastemos a ese insecto!―** Entonces convirtio en un instante su lanzagranadas en un martillo de guerra para darle un golpe certero en la cabeza.

 **― ¡Nora espera!―** Exclamó Ren corriendo hacia su amiga, quien intentó golpear la cabeza de la bestia, pero una de las tenazas se interpuso a tiempo con fuerza sosteniendo la cabeza del martillo, Nora sentio la agresiva vibración de su arma junto con un extraño rebote que la mantuvo pensativa por un momento. Hasta que sentio el latigazo de la cola empujandola con violencia, Ren no pudo prever que sería golpeado con el cuerpo de su compañera, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo por el impacto.

 **―¡Maldición! Vamos Blake.―** Yang gritó disparando los cañones de sus guanteletes para salir disparada hacia el frente. Estaba decidida a romper el duro exoesqueleto del grimm. Mientras que Blake se quedaba atrás, previendo que aquella táctica no funcionará. Yang, golpeó con fuerza el rostro de la criatura, quien retrocedió unos momentos mareada por aquél golpe, pero yang soltó un leve grito de dolor, y al mirar su mano sentía como si ese golpe lo hubiera dado contra una pared sólida de diamante, o algo mucho más fuerte que sus nudillos, era una suerte que no se hubiera roto la mano. **― ¡Agh! ¡Maldición!―** Susurro sujetándose el brazo con fuerza.

 **―¡Yang cuidado!―** Exclamó Blake, llamando la atención de su compañera que vio como el Deathstraker estaba listo para contraatacar embistiendola con una de sus tenazas. Obligando a la cazadora a esquivar rodando de un lado el golpe a pocos centimetros de tocarla. Recuperandose en un instante Yang desplego sus guanteles disparandole repetidas veces al DeathStalker por los costados elevando una gran cortina de humo que oculto a la bestia de la vista de Yang. Pasaron varios momentos de silencio hasta que la cazadora escucho un pequeño pero claro crujido seguido de una tenaza que salio disparada hacia ella. Pensando rapido detuvo el ataque con ambas manos sintiendo como una inmensa cantidad de fuerza atravezo su cuerpo quebrando por completo el terreno detras de ella. Yang a duras penas sostenia aquella tenaza que forcejeaba con ella con gran facilidad

Pyrrha entonces lanzó su lanza hacia el Deathstraker, haciendo que el cañón de la lanza se disparara y con ello la lanza fuese a toda velocidad contra la criatura. La lanza aunque potente rebotó con fuerza contra el exo esqueleto, haciendo que esta volviera a las manos de Pyrrha quien la atrapó en el aire. Acto siguiente, se deslizó por debajo de lass patas del grimm, para después dar un salto, lanzar su escudo y golpear la cabeza con fuerza una vez más aturdiendo a la criatura. Aprovechando la confusión del DeathStalker, Yang aparta pesadamente la tenaza de su enemigo y arremete contra el una vez más conectando numerosos pero potentes puñetazos en el exo esqueleto que era bombardeado intensamente por el poder de sus guanteletes. Con cada golpe Pyrrah sentia la tierra sacudirse bajo sus pies mientras una nueva cortina de humo y polvora roja invadia el campo de batala. La cazadora agotando todo su arsenal sobre el se aparta de un salto colocandose al lado Pyrrah quien impresionada veia el ataque de su amiga. - **Parece que mi lanza no logra atravesar su dura coraza―**

― **Por supuesto que no…-** Respondio una chica rubia sosteniendo su mano adolorida que aun le dolia desde que conecto aquel puñetazo al Death Stalker **-Casi me rompo la mano al intentarlo.―**

 **―E hizo rebotar mi martillo.―** Atras suyo Nora y Ren se estaban levantando del suelo aun notablemente abatidos.

 **―Debemos pensar en cómo atravesar esa coraza.―** Agrego finalmente Blake mientras todos los demas miraban seriamente al Deathstalker frente a ellos apareciendo de la cortina de humo visiblemente ileso.

Jaune miraba a la distancia mientras intentaba alcanzar a su compañera, no podían atravesar esa piel ni con los ataques más fuertes. Quizas algo igual de fuerte que esa piel rocosa podría atravesar la armadura del Deathstalker. Mientras estaba pensando en una forma de enfrentalo escucho un aleteo en la distancia que se aproximaba. Al voltear vio que un cuervo gigante se acercaba a él a gran velocidad. Jaune se arrojo al suelo cubriendose la cabeza para tratar de esquivarlo a pesar de que la bestia estaba a mucho más lejos de lo que el esperaba. Observo de nuevo para arriba y vio a dos chicas… Dos chicas que reconoció muy bien, la chica carismática y amigable de ayer… Y la chica no tan carismática y amargada que encontro en la pista de aterrizaje.

* * *

Momentos antes dos chicas estaban a espaldas de un enorme cuervo de plumaje oscuro que surcaba los cielos del bosque a gran velocidad. Ruby y Weiss estaban sujetandose de sus plumas mientras el viendo azotaba sus rostros fuertemente. Weiss estaba muy fastidiada por todo esto, aun no podia creer que este en la espalda de esta enorme ave. Y para colmo con la chica mas loca de toda Remmant. Volteo su mirada a ella y noto que su rostro una gran sonrisa disfrutando del viento en su cara. _**-Increible...-**_ penso en sus adentros al verla de esa forma mientras fruncia el seño enojada. Ante la fuerza del viento se levanto como pudo mientras un circulo se dibujaba bajo sus pies con forma de copo de nieve permitiendole pararse sobre la espalda del Nevermore sin ningun problema aparente.

Ruby no puedo evitar ignorar que su compañera estaba parandose mirando al frente mientras tomaba unos cuantos pero lentos pasos hacia adelante. - **Weiss ¿Que estas haciendo?-** Ruby era incapaz de levantarse como lo hacia su compañera. Sea lo que sea que estaba haciendo no parecia una buena idea.

 **-Bajar de esta cosa y aprobar la iniciación.-** Contesto volteandose hacia Ruby mientras su cabello era revuelto por el viento violentamente. **-Mientras tu, puedes seguir jugando en la espalda de esta desagradable ave...-** Mirando hacia delante una vez más saco a Myrtenaster de su funda lista para clavarla en el lomo de la bestia.

 **-Espera, no creo que eso sea...-** Pero ya era muy tarde. Weiss atravezo profundamente la punta del Myrtenaster en la carne del Nevermore produciendo un intenso graznido junto con intensas sacudidas que casi hacen perder el agarre de Ruby. **-¿Y me dices a mi que estoy loca?** \- Pregunto estupefacta viendo lo que Weiss estaba haciendo. **-¡Definitivamente haras que nos maten!-**

Incredula al escuchar sus propias palabras en su contra Weiss se voltea enfrentando a su compañera. Ignorando le hecho de que el Nevermore comenzaba a precipitarse cada vez más hacia tierra mientras discutian. **-Esa es mi linea mocosa, ¿acaso tienes una mejor idea?-** Cuestiono mirando muy por encima de Ruby tratando de encontrar algo en lo que apoyarse. Definitvamente iba a ganar esta discución a como diera lugar.

- **No lo se ¿Que tal saltar fuera de aqui?** \- Contesto Ruby aputando hacia los costados del Nevermore como si fuera la cosa mas evidente en el mundo. Por su parte Weiss estaba sorprendida por la respuesta de su compañera quien en parte tiene algo de razon en lo que estaba diciendo. Mientras ella reflexionaba por un momento sobre esto, Ruby noto que el Nevermore estaba acercandose a la altura de los arboles. Como pudo trato de ver al frente de la criatura quien se dirigia rapidamente a una extraña estructura ubicada en el bosque. **-¡Maldición! ¡Weiss sujetate de mi!-** Pidio Ruby parandose y avanzando para abrazar repentinamente a una desprevenida Weiss. Una vez que los brazos de Ruby sujetaron la espalda de su compañera ambas se volvieron un torbellino de petalos de rosas rojas y blancas que salio disparado de la espalda del Nevermore mientras este se dirigia al templo a gran velocidad.

Los cazadores en tierra vieron como aquella gigantesca criatura descendía rápidamente hacia ellos, Instintivamente se lanzaron al suelo mientras el ave seguida de una fuerte ventisca pasaba sobre ellos. El Nevermore en un intento desesperado de tomar altitud choco estruendosamente contra el templo. Un gran temblor que sacudió la tierra, seguido de más ruidos de ruptura y de rocas cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo. Yang volteo su mirada observando cómo la criatura alada estaba ahora enterrada bajo las ruinas de aquel pequeño templo, viendo como las estatuillas remanentes de tierra habian sido destruídas, junto con todo lo que ahí habitaba. **―Joh, a eso le llamo un aterrizaje cuervozo. Je jeh... ¿Entiendes, Blake, entiendes? Cuervozo.―** Mencionó mirando a Blake, quien rodó los ojos en señal de molestia por el pesimo chiste que acaba de hacer.

Los demás cazadores ahora al Deathstalker que estaba frente a ellos si no que ahora tambien debian enfrentarse a un Nevermore que se levantaba poco a poco de entre los escombros. **―Tch, ahora tenemos dos problemas...―** Ren mencionó observando a la enorme ave que estaba recuperandose rapidamente. Escuchando los pasos del Deathstalker se voltea listo para pelear pero se da cuenta que la criatura en vez de atacarlos directamente este se estaba alejando en dirección al bosque. **―Oh… Quizás no...―** Agrego confundido ante el comportamiento del Deathstalker

 **―No bajen la guardia-** Menciono Pyrrha aproximandose al grupo **-Aún estamos en peligro―** A medida que el Nevermore se levantaba Pyrrah preparo su lanza lista para hacer un lanzamiento olimpico hacia la criatura, pero entonces el Nevermore hizo un graznido tan fuerte que obligo a todos los presentes a taparse los oídos. La fuerza de ese grito era tal que los cazadores casi podian sentir que sus timpanos se iban a romper en cualquier momento. Distraidos por el dolor en sus oidos el Nevermore desplego sus enormes alas batiendolas con fuerza hacia ellos haciendo que todos retrocedan por la fuerza del viento. Mientras los cazadores atonitos por el espectaculo de ruidos y vibraciones nunca antes sentidas el Nevermore salio despedido del suelo preparandose para atacar al grupo.

 **― Ah… Ah… ufff…-** Ruby habia aterrizado en un lugar duro y relativamente seco en donde podia sentir la brisa del viento rozar su piel. Sentia como su cuerpo estaba ardiendo exigiendo un serio descanzo despues de todo lo que habia sucedido. Usar su semblanza de esa manera en serio la agotaba mucho. Con fatiga al orientarse se dio cuenta de que estaba arriba de un gran arbol que le permitia ver una pradera donde un pajaro gigante se habia estrellado a una estructura ubicada en el bosque. En su mano noto que sostenia nada más ni nada menos el abrigo que su compañera que hasta hace un rato llevaba puesto. **-Oh por dios ¡¿Weiss donde estas?!―** Alarmada volteo su mirada para todos lados sin poder conseguir tener contacto visual con ella **― ¿Weiss?―** Preguntó una vez más nerviosa y preocupada, ¿será posible que ella...?

 **― ¡Aquí arriba tonta!―** La voz de su compañera se hizo escuchar desde arriba de su posición. Levantando la mirada, la observo visiblemente incomoda arriba de una rama. **―Por dios, este lugar definitivamente no es para personas de mi clase.-** Menciono sacudiandose la ropa y sacando algunas hojas atrapadas en su cabellera.

 **―¡Weiss! ¡que bueno que estes bien!, por un momento crei que habias caido con el Nevermore-** Respondió su compañera aliviada observando como Weiss trataba de ponerse en una mejor posicion sin exito alguno.

 **―Callate y dame mi chaqueta.―** Exigio Weiss extendiendo una mano hacia ella. Ruby extendio la prenda con una sonrisa en su rostro pero Weiss de todos modos la arrebato de sus manos en un solo movimiento. **-Ahora ayúdame a bajar de aquí y busquemos esa reliquia―** Recrimino una vez más de mala gana, colocándose su chaqueta plateada como buenamente podia. **―Y gracias por... salvarme alla atras―** Susurró para si misma mientras Ruby le tendia la mano para ayudarla, pero el ruido de unas pisadas pasar cerca ellas la alerto momentaneamente.

Mirando hacia abajo vio a un chico rubio de ojos azules que reconocio al instante **-¿Jaune? ¿Que haces aqui?-** Pregunto mirandolo incredula de que si estaba teniendo alguna clase de alusinación

 **-¿Que hago aqui? ¿Que hacias en la espalda de ese Nevermore?-** Colocando sus brazos, Jaune dio a entender que el la atraparia, entonces Ruby se tiro del arbol hacia los brazos de el siendo atrapada exitosamente en el proceso.

 **-Larga historia-** Contesto bajandose de los brazos de su amigo **-No crei que te encontraria aquí-**

 **-Yo tampoco Ruby-** Decia Jaune viendo a la otra chica en el arbol aun entre las ramas. Sabiendo de ante mano el mal genio que tenia, coloco sus brazos en posición para ayudar a Weiss a bajar de aquel arbol.

 **-Ugh… Si crees que voy a permitir que un tonto como tú me cargue estas...―** Pero entonces el Nevermore paso por encima de los arboles rapidamente seguida de una gran rafaga de viento que hizo que Weiss cayera de las ramas. Entonces Jaune en un rapido reflejo atrapo de milagro a la chica en el aire antes de que tocara el suelo. Fue tan repentino que Jaune fue incapaz de balancear correctamente el peso de Weiss haciendo que ambos cayeran al pasto. Weiss no sintio que hubiera sido una caida tan dura, sin embargo para Jaune ahora le dolian los antebrazos que eran aplastados por los muslos y espalda de la chica.

 **―Uh… ¿Decías...?―** Menciono gimiendo levemente del dolor debido al peso de la chica.

Weiss percatandose de la situación en la que estaba se levanta de un salto exaltada mientras su cara se tornaba roja como un tomate de la verguenza. Euforica fijo sus ojos en el chico tirado en el suelo al mismo tiempo que sacudia la tierra acumulada en sus piernas - **¿Co... como te atreves? Te dije que no iba a permitir que un tonto como tu me cargara-** Enojada comenzo a regañar al chico que intentaba pararse del suelo. La caida que tuvo al principio de la iniciación seguia siendo de las peores que tuvo, pero esta sin duda estaba en el segundo lugar.

 **-Con un gracias bastaba...-** Menciono levantandose pesadamente mientras sostenia sus brazos adoloridos. Weiss aun no habia terminado con el y siguio regañandolo por mil y un razones. Mientras ellos dos estaban en lo suyo, Ruby camino un poco por allí y observo en la distancia la silueta de una persona que se parecia a la de su hermana quien estaba de espaldas a ella.

- **¡** **¿Yang?!-** Grito Ruby al reconocerla. Nadie más en su vida tenia una cabellera como el de su hermana mayor. Entonces Yang se voltea y la observa incredula de lo que estaba viendo.

 **-¡¿Ruby?! ¡¿Eres tu?! ―** Ruby iba a ir en camino hacia donde estaba su hermana cuando sintio un extraño temblor bajo sus pies. Volteo su mirada sobre su hombro vio un gran tronco dirigirse hacia ella a gran velocidad. Milagrosamente el objeto paso por encima de la cazadora yendo directamente hacia el santuario. Ruby fijo su vista buscando la fuente de estos ataques hasta que vio a un Deathstalker que estaba cortando los troncos de los arboles para luego lanzarlos con fuerza usando su cola con una precisión de muerte. Yang esquivó un tronco que se dirigia hacia ella agachándose, el grupo que estaba con ella solo se limito a dispersarse para evitar la lluvia de arboles que estaba azotando la zona **―¡Maldición!―** Gritó Yang moviéndose con agilidad para esquivar otro tronco que iba directamente hacia ella.

 **―¡Yang!―** Exclamó Ruby corriendo a ayudar a su hermana, quien era asediada por los lanzamientos del DeathStalker. Mientras Ruby corria hacia su rescate, una inmensa sombra comenzo a asomarse hacia ella lentamente. Ruby inmediatamente noto aquella presencia que la asechaba desde los cielos, un Nevermore con una furia de colera que se dirigia a pradera a gran velocidad. Dandose cuenta que la situación se torno extrañamente peligrosa, intento usar una vez más volverse un torbellino de rosas para salir de allí, pero sintio una punzada en su pecho que le hacia incapaz de usarlo en este momento. Ya lo habia usado muchas veces e incluso cargando a una persona en el proceso, sin duda estaba agotada. El Nevermore graznó con fuerza de nuevo y de un aleteo lanzó miles de plumas que comenzaron a seguir a la cazadora hacia lo largo de la pradera hasta llegar al templo.

Quedandose rapidamente sin opciones comenzo a esquivar como podia la lluvia de plumas que se enterraban muy profundamente en el terreno cerca de ella. Ruby pudo esquivar todas y cada una de ellas, pero para su desfortunio una de las plumas conecta con la tela de su capa clavandola fuertemente en el suelo derribandola y ahorcandola por un momento. Sintiendo la falta de aire, coloca sus manos en su cuello tratando de aflojar la fuerza de su capa mientras confundida observa el cielo viendo como la criatura alada se retiraba del campo de batalla. Tratando de levantarse, vio la capa que le había regalado su padre había sido perforada y desgarrada por aquella enorme pluma enterrada en el pasto. Sabiendo que no seria capaz de desenrredarla, lo mejor podria ser mejor cortarla con su Crecent Rose, pero mientras buscaba a su compañera noto que no estaba con ella en lo absoluto. **-Tienes que estar...-** Maldijo en voz baja viendo su arma a pocos metros de ella.

 **―¡Ruby, Corre!―** Ignorante del peligro que se acercaba la voz de su hermana resonaba en la distancia advirtiendole de algo. En un momento escucho los pasos de una gran criatura acercandose a ella junto con algunos templores bajo sus pies. Volteo su mirada observando a un alacrán gigante acercandose a ella a toda velocidad. Asustada intentó jalar su capa con todas sus fuerzas, Yang teniendo en su camino las plumas del Nevermore corria hacia donde su hermana, intento usar sus guanteletes para despejar un gran numero de ellas pero al intentarlo escucho el patetico sonido del gatillo de su arma indicando que estaba vacia. Ella habia usado una gran cantidad de su arsenal contra el Deathstalker momentos atras. -¡Que estupida soy!- Penso dandose cuenta de esto, tomo un puñado de cartuchos para recargar rapidamente sus armas pero al escuchar un nuevo grito de su hermana se distrajo y los cartuchos cayeron al suelo torpemente. Sin más remedio comenzo a correr hacia su hermana a toda velocidad pero aunque lo hiciera tan rapido como sus píernas le permitian, no parecia haber avance alguno. En la distancia vio a su hermana menor intentando escapar de allí mientras aquella cosa se acercaba cada vez más y más a ella. Ruby inutilmente intento detener al Deathstalker con sus manos mientras veia como sus tenazas estaban a punto de cerrarse sobre ella.

 **―Eres insoportable...―** Escuchó un susurro pasar a su lado seguido de un golpe seco metalico.

Sintió un aura helada que rozaba su piel, el Deathstalker era lentamente atrapado en una gran prisión de hielo que atrapaba sus patas ascendiendo lentamente hasta su coraza inmovilizandolo por completo. Sin poder creerlo vio que en frente suyo una chica de cabello plateado arrodillada mientras sostenia un arma punteaguda que enterraba en el suelo ante la criatura cubierta de hielo. Una fria pero agradable ventisca rodeaba a la joven revolotenado ligeramente su cabello. Ruby en ese momento pudo ver el simbolo de un copo de nieve tatuado en la espalda de la su chaqueta.

 **-Weiss ¿Acaso tu...?-** Fue todo lo que pudo decir Ruby observandola hinoptizaba despues de ver tal increible habilidad. Luego de un extraño momento de paz, Weiss se levanta aun observando como el hielo seguia consumiendo el cuerpo del Deathstalker poco a poco.

 **-No confundas las cosas-** Dijo desenterrando la Myrtenaster del suelo. **-Aun sigo viendote como una niña tonta e infantil pero...-** Antes de continuar Weiss tomo un pequeño suspiro eligiendo mentalmente las siguientes palabras que iba a decir a continuación. Voltea su mirada a la chica detras suyo mientras sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad tan alta que por un momento Ruby penso que iba a ser congelada de la misma manera que aquella bestia frente a la chica peliplateada. **-Si realmente estas tan segura de tus propias palabras... entonces no tendras problemas en mostrarme tu resolución, compañera-** Explico resaltando notablemente la ultima palabra. En un rapido movimiento de la Mysternaster corto la pluma que aprisionaba a su compañera para luego marcharse de allí dejando a la chica atras.

 **-Compañera...-** Susurraba la ojiplateada confundida por sus palabras siguiendo los pasos de la chica con la mirada. Weiss habia sido una chica muy fria y ruda con ella pero ahora posiblemente la haya aceptado de un modo u otro.

Mientras aun estaba sumida en sus pensamientos una fuerza sobre humana comenzo a rodear sus brazos y espalda aplastando y expulsando lo ultimo que tenia de aire en sus pulmones. **-¡Ruby! ¡¿Estas bien?!-** Yang abrazaba fuertemente a su pequeña hermana visiblemente preocupada ignorando el hecho de que esta se estaba poniendo azul al igual que un pitufo.

 **-Yang... por favor...-** Suplico tratando de liberarse inutilmente del agarre de su hermana, pero para su mala suerte ella no iba a ceder tan facilmente a esa peticion. Mientras pensaba en lo mucho que queria a su hermana, abrio lentamente sus ojos observando como la asombrosa estructura de hielo que aprisionaba al Deathstalker que aun era capaz de moverse pero a un nivel ridiculamente reducido.

 **-¿Que estan esperando?-** Grito Weiss desde la distancia quejandose del duo. **-Vengan aqui de una vez-**

 **-¡Alla vamos!-** Rompiendo finalmente el abrazo, ambas chicas avanzaron en dirección opuesta al Deathstalker reuniendose con el grupo junto al templo.

* * *

En una zona apartada del bosque una gran cantidad de personas se estaban reuniendo en lo que parecia ser algun tipo de campamento. Algunas aeronaves decendian para subir a bordo a los estudiantes que iban llegando. Cerca de allí una mujer rubia observaba a un par estudiantes subiendo a bordo de una aeronave de rescate. Algunos habian aprobado y algunos otros no habian tenido tanta suerte. Sin embargo, ahora habia un problema más grande que podria comprometer la seguridad de los mismos.

Mientras estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, los pasos de un estudiante se aproximaban a ella **-Señora Goodwitch...-** Menciono un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos mirandola aparentemente agitado. Goodwitch voltea su mirada observando a Curse dejando a la secretaria sorprendida por su aparición.

 **-¿Curse? ¿Que haces aqui?-** Perpleja Goodwitch no era capaz de comprender porque habia vuelto al campamento ¿Sera acaso que...?

 **-Nyte intento llamarme pero por un problema tecnico no pude recibir muy bien el mensaje.-** Explico volteando su mirada a los estudiantes que subian a las aeronaves a unos metros de el. Si Curse estaba aqui significaba que más estudiantes estaban corriendo peligro mientras hablaban.

 **-Ya veo-** Susurro un hombre de cabello blanco con anteojos aproximandose a ellos. Curse voltea su mirada a Ozpin, el director de la academia quien estaba tomando un sorbo de su taza de cafe. **-Glynda, ve a buscar a Nyte... que se prepare para salir-** Ordeno serenamente mirando de reojo a su asistente quien hizo un ademan afirmando su orden para luego marcharse de allí. **-Supongo que al ver todo esto sabras que la situación es relativamente mala Curse...-** Menciono comenzando a avanzar por el campamento. Curse sin perder tiempo siguio su ritmo mientras el director tomaba otro sorbo. **-Hemos avistado a dos Grimms de clase A+ dentro de las inmediaciones del bosque.-** Explico observando de reojo al alumno que miraba pasar a un par de estudiantes cerca de el.

 **-Pero Ozpin, ¿hay algun herido por estas bestias?-** Pregunto tratando de localizar a algun estudiante herido en sus inmediaciones sin exito alguno.

 **-Por suerte para nosotros, aun no hay heridos relacionados con este problema. Por eso necesito que vayas a reagrupar a tantos estudiantes como puedas** **y...-** Pero antes terminar Glynda se aproximaba a el sosteniendo un scroll en sus manos visiblemente alarmada junto con Nyte siguiendola por atras.

 **-Ozpin... tenemos un problema...-** Menciono mostrando la pantalla del scroll al director. La imagen aunque estatica y borrosa, era lo suficientemente clara como para notar que la gran estructura de pilares, ahora no era más que escombros junto con las reliquias que reesguardaba en su interior.

Temiendo lo peor, Ozpin suspiro al notar que aproximadamente ocho estudiantes estaban cerca de las inmediaciones pareciendo buscar algo en ese lugar - **¿No puedes contactar con ellos?-** Pregunto viendo el rostro de Glynda afligirse lentamente indicando que la camaras de video era lo unico que tenian en este momento. Asimilando el nuevo problema Ozpin volteo su mirada hacia el chico fauno detras suyo **-Olvidate de lo que te dije hace un momento. Quiero que vayas y busques a ese grupo ahora mismo-** Ordeno firmemente observando los brillantes ojos rojos de Curse que asentia escuchando cada palabra.

 **-Entendido Ozpin,-** Agachando la cabeza se preparo para partir hacia destino, pero antes de ello vio a su compañero Nyte que tambien se habia puesto al lado de el con una sonrisa **-Supongo que no aceptaras un no por respuesta...-** Comento el fauno mirando las garras en sus antebrazos, esperando no tener sobre exigirlas demasiado hoy.

 **-No podria vivir si algo le sucede al lider de nuestro equipo ¿verdad?-**

 **-De acuerdo, pero no me retrases con tus juegos...-** Respondio mientras partia rapidamente hacia la densidad del bosque en dirección el norte. Nyte al ver su velocidad se asusto por un momento, pero antes siquiera poder partir el director Ozpin se aproximaba detras el queriendo decir algo.

 **-En cuanto las comunicaciones se restauren, enviaremos refuerzos hacia allí-** Explico viendo a Nyte quien solo se limito a asentir para luego marcharse de allí en un segundo.

Ambos cazadores se quedaron de pie allí mirando en la dirección en la que se habian ido Nyte y Curse pensando en que podian hacer a continuación. **-¿Crees que estaran bien Ozpin?-** Dijo Glynda tratando una vez más de obtener información adicional de la situación sin exito.

 **-Lo unico que podemos hacer ahora es esperar...-** Respondio el director volteandose y dirigiendose a un grupo de estudiantes **-Vamos, supervisemos el lugar y aseguremonos de que ningun estudiante este herido-** Entonces se fue de allí dejando a Glynda quien solo se quedo mirandolo por un momento para luego seguirlo por el campamento.


End file.
